The Heart of the Matter
by SportyLovatic
Summary: Three years ago, Tony married Kate and started the family they always wanted. Life could not be better for the pair until the appearance of someone from Tony's past threatens to destroy everything they worked so hard for. Sequel to "Do For Love"
1. Chapter 1

**They're back!**

**Here we go! Chapter One! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it.**

"Wake up, Daddy!"

Tony laid in bed staring straight at the ceiling, unmoved as his three year old twin sons look down on him.

"He not sheep, Alex! He eyes open!" said Aiden as he leaned on Tony's chest looking into his eyes.

"He is sheep, Aiden!"

"No he not! Daddy's eyes open!"

"If he no sheep, why he no wake up?"

"I no know? Is Mommy sheep?"

Alex leaned over Kate's sleeping form. "Yeah, Mommy sheep!"

"When they wake up?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders before a slick smile crossed his face.

"What?"

"I know how to wake up, Daddy!"

"No Alex! He get mad last time we put crayons in his nose!"

"I no put crayons in his nose, Aiden! Come on!" said Alex as he dragged his brother out of their parents' bed and towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the two boys returned to their father's side of the bed. Alex carried a small cup of water in his hand.

"Alex, no! Daddy gonna be mad!"

Alex climbed back into the bed and sat on his father's chest, cup of water still in hand. A grin crossed his face as he lifted the cup over Tony's head.

"Alexander Anthony DiNozzo, you pour that cup of water on me and you won't watch Yo Gabba Gabba for a week!" scolded Tony, in a groggy voice, still unmoved.

"I told you he no sheeping!" replied Aiden.

"I wasn't gonna pour it on you, Daddy! I thirsty!" replied Alex as he quickly pulled the cup to his mouth to drink.

Tony blinked his eyes as he started to wake up. "Sure you were?" said Tony, taking the cup from his son. "Why are you up?"

"I no want to go to school Daddy!"

"You woke me up to tell me you don't want to go to school."

"Yeah!"

Tony looked at Aiden. "Why are you up? You don't want to go to school either?"

Aiden yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I want to go. Alex wake me up!"

"Why did you wake up your brother?" yawned Tony.

"Because," sighed Alex.

"Because is not an answer."

"Because I no sheepy no more!"

"So you woke up your brother?"

"Yeah!"

"You're going to school!"

"Why?" whined Alex as he rested his head on his arms that dug into Tony's chest. "Why we no can stay home?"

"Because," winced Tony, shifting under Alex's weight. "Your Mommy and I have to work and there is no one to watch you guys."

"Ms. Becky can watch us?"

"Ms. Becky decided to go back to college which is why you and your brother go to daycare now."

"But I no want to go!"

"But daycare fun, Alex! We learnt letters and numbers and colors!" exclaimed Aiden.

"I no want to learn letters and numbers! I want to watch TV and play!" groaned Alex. "Can we go to work with you and Mommy?"

Tony laughed as he ran his fingers through his son's spikey dark brown hair. "You're going to daycare."

Alex let out a loud groan as he rolled off of Tony, landing between him and Kate, hitting Kate in the head in the process.

"Ow!" exclaimed Kate, groggy.

"Sorry Mommy!" apologized Alex as he rested his body on her shoulder looking her in the face. "You still sheep, Mommy?"

"Not anymore, Alex!" yawned Kate as she sat up and wrapped her son into a hug, kissing him on the head causing him to laugh. "I'm missing one!"

Aiden smiled as he ran to Kate's side, jumping into her arm to receive a hug and kiss from Kate like his brother. "Morning Mommy!"

"Morning baby! How did you two sleep?"

"Alex wake me up!"

Kate looked at Alex. "Why do you keep waking up your brother?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I no know? Mommy, I no want to go school today."

"Alex we talked about this. You and your brother have to go to daycare."

Alex crossed his arms over his tiny chest and pouted. "But I no want to go!"

"You don't have a choice."

Tony looked at the clock. "It's 6:30. Why don't you two pick the clothes you want to wear today?"

"Okay," said the twins in unison as they hopped out of the bed.

"And Alex, you have to wear pants!" shouted Kate.

"Aww!" whined the three year old from a distance.

Tony wrapped Kate in his arms and kissed her. "What happened to the mornings when the alarm clock woke us up?"

"We had three kids," joked Kate.

"Oh, yeah!" laughed Tony as he kissed Kate again. "Gotta admit having the kids around makes things a lot more interesting? Maybe we should have another one?"

Tony and Kate began to kiss each other passionately until the sound of "Mommy" coming from their daughter's room interrupted them.

"I don't think so!" smile Kate.

Arissa stormed into Kate and Tony's room, clearly not pleased, while Alex and Aiden followed right on her heels. "Mommy, the Monkeys are jumping on my bed!"

"Don't call your brothers monkeys, Rissa!"

"They act like monkeys!"

"No we don't! Monkeys act like this…"

Alex and Aiden began to jump up and down making sounds like that of a monkey.

"See?" questioned Arissa.

"Alex and Aiden I told you to go get your clothes not wake up your sister!" scolded Tony.

"Rissy go to school too, Daddy!" exclaimed Alex.

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to wake up yet!"

"Yeah, you little Monkeys! I'm still supposed to be sleep!"

"Wake up Rissy! Time for school!" exclaimed Aiden, jumping up and down.

"Mommy!" groaned the now seven year old. "Make them stop!"

Kate looked at Tony. "And you want another one!"

Tony smiled as he rolled out of bed. "Okay, you two! Clothes, now!"

Alex and Aiden ran out the room laughing while Tony followed behind them. Arissa flopped down in the bed, wrapping her arm around Kate.

Arissa yawned. "Can I sleep here a little longer, Mommy?"

"Sure. But only for a little while I don't want you to be late for school."

"Okay," replied Arissa before she wrapped herself in her parents covers, quickly drifting back to sleep.

Kate gave Arissa a kiss on the cheek before sliding out of bed to help Tony with their sons.

Three years had brought with it many changes for NCIS agents Anthony DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd. Once simple coworkers, the pair had been married for two and a half years. They had welcomed into the world twin sons, Alexander Anthony and Aiden Todd DiNozzo, and adopted their daughter Arissa after a nine month ordeal.

Kate and Tony had settled into life as a couple and as a family. Now a family of five, Tony and Kate were forced to give up their apartments and move into a modest sized single family home, big enough to support their growing family.

Kate stepped into Aiden and Alex's room, to find them rummaging through their drawers with Tony.

"Daddy can I wear this?" asked Aiden holding up a black and red Superman shirt.

"Those are pajamas," replied Tony.

"Oh."

Kate laughed. "Rissa is sleep in our room, let her rest a bit before you wake her up, Tony."

"We wake Rissy up, Mommy!" said Alex.

"I know. She isn't too happy about that!"

"Rissy mad at us, Mommy?" asked Aiden.

"No but let your Daddy wake her up this time."

"Okay," replied the twins.

Kate left the room and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Tony got Alex and Aiden ready and dressed before he walked into his room to find his daughter sprawled out in his bed.

"Arissa! Time to get up," said Tony as he ventured into his and Kate's walk in closet to get something to wear.

Arissa let out a loud groan as she buried her head under a pillow.

"Rissa!"

Arissa said nothing.

Tony stepped out the closet and smiled at the sight of Arissa buried underneath the covers and pillow. "Okay, if you don't want to get up, I guess I'll have to send the tickle monster in after you!" Tony jumped onto the bed tickling his daughter who erupted in laughter under the covers.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" laughed Arissa as she emerged for under the covers.

Tony smiled as she stared at his daughter. Though she wasn't their biological daughter, he couldn't get over just how much Arissa looked like Kate. She always favored her a bit but it seemed like after they adopted her, Arissa really started to look like Kate.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Morning sweetie! Time for school!"

Arissa yawned. "Okay."

Before she was able to get out the bed, Arissa was attacked by Alex and Aiden.

"Monkeys!"

"Morning Rissy!" smiled Aiden.

"Rissy, are you mad at us?" asked Alex.

"Why would I be mad at you?" asked Arissa.

"Mommy say we make you mad cause we wake you up," replied Aiden.

"You wake me up every day, I'm used to it."

"So you no mad?" asked Alex.

"No," replied Arissa as she started to tickle her brothers.

"Okay, okay! That's enough you three! We gotta get going! Arissa go brush your teeth, I'll put your clothes on your bed. Mommy will have breakfast ready soon," spat Tony as the three kids dispersed to get ready.

Downstairs, Kate sat three plates on the table as Tony and the kids filed down the stairs.

"Okay, eat up! We are out the door in thirty minutes!" said Kate.

"Up Daddy!" exclaimed Alex, raising his arms in the arm for Tony to help him into his booster chair at the table.

"Me too, Daddy!" exclaimed Aiden.

Arissa took her seat between her two brothers. As soon as they sat down to eat, Alex began to take eggs off Arissa's plate while Aiden helped himself to her blueberries, gobbling them down, not even look at their own food.

"Mommy! Alex and Aiden are eating my breakfast!" complained Arissa.

"Hey! Eat your own breakfast!" scolded Kate as she sat down with her kids.

"But Rissy breakfast better!" whined Alex, taking more eggs from Arissa's plate and putting them in his mouth.

"You have the same thing."

Alex let out a sigh as he started to eat his own food.

"Why do I have brothers? Why couldn't I have a sister?"

"Ask your Dad," smirked Kate as she scrapped some of her breakfast onto Arissa's plate to make up for what Alex and Aiden ate.

Aiden tried to sneak another blueberry from Arissa's plate resulting in her lightly slapping him in the back of the head.

"Rissy hit me!" exclaimed Aiden, rubbing his head.

"Arissa, don't hit your brother!" replied Kate.

Tony took a piece of bacon off of Kate's plate which she quickly followed with a slap to the back of his head.

"I see where she gets it from!" replied Tony.

"Everyone eat their own breakfast!" exclaimed Kate.

After getting their kids feed, Tony and Kate got themselves ready for work, while Arissa and her brothers enjoyed some cartoons in the family room.

"Aiden! Alex! Get your shoes!" shouted Tony, as he ran down the stairs, grabbing his stuff.

"We ready, Daddy!" replied Alex.

Tony walked into the family room to find his sons sitting on the floor watching television with their backpacks on. The only problem was Alex was wearing two left shoes and Aiden was wearing two right shoes.

"Boys, you're wearing the wrong shoes!"

"No we not Daddy! See we got two shoes!" smiled Aiden.

"You have on two of the same shoes," laughed Tony. "Alex give Aiden one of your shoes, Aiden give Alex one of yours!" ordered Tony.

The boys attempted to switch shoes, unsuccessful.

"Here, let me help you," offered Arissa as she kneeled down to help her brothers.

"Kate, what are you doing?" shouted Tony.

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Kate as she joined her family.

"Everyone in the car!" ordered Tony as he shuffled his family out the door.

Now a father of three, owning a Corvette was no longer practical for Tony so he traded in his "baby" for a midsized SUV big enough to fit his family.

Arissa and Aiden jumped into the SUV with no hesitation, ready to conquer the day but Alex wasn't so willing.

"Come on buddy, we gotta go," said Tony as he buckled Aiden into his booster seat.

"I no want to go!" protested Alex.

Tony looked to Kate for help.

"Alex, come on! We have to go!" said Kate.

"I no want to go!" stomped Alex.

"That one's your twin!" snapped Tony.

Kate cut her eyes at Tony. "Alex, baby, please would you get in the car?"

"No!"

Tony let out a frustrated sigh before picking up Alex, kicking and screaming and strapping him into his booster seat. "I'm sorry, buddy, but we gotta go!"

Tony pulled the SUV up in front of Arissa's elementary school.

"Alright, Arissa! You're stop!" said Tony.

Arissa got up out of her seat and made her way to the front of the SUV where she gave her parents a hug and kiss. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie!" replied Tony and Kate as Arissa got out the car.

"Rissy! Rissy! What about us?" asked Aiden arms reaching out to his sister.

Arissa smiled as she got back in the car to hug and kiss her brothers. "Love you, Monkeys!"

"Love you!" replied Alex and Aiden as Arissa closed the door and ran off towards the school entrance.

"Daddy, why we no can go to school with Rissy?" asked Alex.

"You didn't even want to go to your own school," replied Tony.

"But I want to go to school with Rissy!"

Kate and Tony laughed at her son's comments as they pulled off to drop the twins at daycare.

The DiNozzos arrived at the daycare and walked into the all too familiar blue classroom.

"Well look who it is!" exclaimed a way too perky blonde woman accompanied by a just as perky blonde man.

"Hi, Ms. Jackie! Hi, Mr. Robbie!" waved the twins.

"Hey boys! How are you this morning?" asked Robbie with way too much energy.

"We okay, Mr. Robbie! You drink Caf-Pow this morning?" asked Alex.

Robbie looked at Tony.

Tony let out a nervous laugh. "Kids say the darnest things!"

"And so do their parents!" replied Robbie.

"Mommy, I want to go play!" said Aiden.

"Okay, give me kiss," said Kate as she wrapped her son into a hug giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I want kiss too, Mommy," said Alex as he hugged Kate and got a kiss from her too.

"Hey, what about me?" said Tony.

The boys jumped into their father's arms giving him a big hug.

"You two have a good day," said Tony putting the boys down as they ran off to join the other kids in the class.

Kate and Tony watched their sons play for a while before leaving the classroom.

"School done!" exclaimed Tony as he and Kate got into their SUV.

"We can actually make it to work on time today," replied Kate.

Tony looked in the backseat and saw a bright pink lunch bag staring back at him. Tony reached back and picked up the lunch bag. "Rissa forgot her lunch!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Gibbs is gonna kill us!"

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad to see that so many are excited about this sequel! Thank you for your support!**

**Here we go! Chapter 2! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS but give me some time and I will…**

Tony and Kate rushed into the Bullpen relieved to see that Gibbs wasn't at his desk instead they were met by the smiling faces of Ziva and McGee.

"What?" asked Tony.

"You're late," said Ziva, working at her desk.

"Arissa forgot her lunch in the car and we had to turn around," explained Kate as she sat her desk.

"Ha! Told you, McGee! Pay up!"

McGee let out a heavy sigh as he walked over and placed five dollars in Ziva's hand. "I was sure it was one of the twins today!"

"We're you betting on why we we're late?" asked Kate.

"No, we had a bet on which kid made you late."

"You can't be serious?"

"Over the past three years you two have been late at least twice a week, mostly because of your children," replied Ziva.

"You try getting two three year olds and a seven year old ready in the morning! It's like a circus in our house!" said Tony.

"Wake up with another crayon in your nose, Tony?" asked McGee.

"No."

"This morning Alex was going to pour water on his head," laughed Kate.

"The hazards of parenthood!" chuckled Ziva.

"It's not that bad," replied Tony.

"Really, what about the time you brought Aiden's Yo Gabba Gabba backpack to work and sent him to daycare with yours?" asked Ziva.

"I was tired that morning," said Tony.

"You sent Aiden to daycare with your incident report which he then colored all over and you were forced to turn it in that way."

"Or the time Kate let the twins handcuff her and then they flushed the key down the toilet?" said McGee.

"Or the time Arissa locked Tony on the back porch in the rain during a game of hide and seek?" added Ziva.

"No one ever said parenthood was easy." spat Gibbs rounding the corner, cup of coffee in hand. "DiNozzo, DiNozzo, you're late!"

"Sorry about that Gibbs. Won't happen again," apologized Kate.

"Sure it won't. Tell Munchkin she owes me!"

"Did we miss anything, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Nope! You're right on time for our mandatory team building seminar."

Tony, Kate, Ziva and McGee all groaned.

"Gibbs this is the third seminar in two weeks!" exclaimed Ziva.

"Director Shepard feels that there is not enough cohesiveness among teams. Wants to boost morale."

Abby walked into the Bullpen with a clearly unhappy look on her face. "Why do I have to sit through another one of Director Shepard's stupid seminars?"

"You're a part of this team, Abby. Therefore you are required to go."

"Ducky and Palmer are a part of the team too! Why didn't they have to come?"

"Overload in autopsy so they were excused."

"Can't you get us out of this, Gibbs?"

"Sorry Abbs," said Gibbs as he headed for the elevators.

Inside the auditorium, the team was finding it hard to focus on the monotone presentation being given up front. If you didn't know any better you would have thought they were a bunch of high school kids sitting in an abstinence assembly.

"This is so boring!" sighed Abby.

"The ABC's of team building? Really?" asked Ziva.

"Twenty six ways to improve team unity," mocked Tony.

Kate yawned as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder. "I stopped listening after E!"

"There is quiz afterwards so you might want to pay attention, Agent DiNozzo," said Director Jenny Shepard, who sat a few rows in front of Gibbs' team.

The team stared at her like deer caught in the headlight.

"Is there a problem back there?"

"Yeah," replied Abby. "We are dying of boredom!"

Jenny laughed. "It's not that bad, Ms. Sciuto."

"Kate is falling asleep! She always pays attention during these stupid things and she's falling asleep!"

Kate sat up at Abby's comment. "Abby?"

"Kate, do you find this presentation boring?"

Kate looked at the team and then at Jenny. "Um, no not at all! This is very interesting! You know learning about team building and…stuff!"

"Good! So you should be more than capable of telling me what the "F" stood for?"

"Friendship?"

"Or fired, which is what you will be if you all don't pay attention," added Gibbs.

Jenny laughed. "I know you all don't like these seminars but some of the other teams in the unit aren't as well-oiled as you all are."

"So make it mandatory for them, not us!" said Abby.

"That wouldn't be fair Ms. Sciuto. I promise you this is one of the last seminars for a while" replied Jenny as she turned her attention to the front.

"Thanks, Abby!" snapped Kate.

"What? This is boring! The only reason we are even here is because she has Gibbs wrapped around her finger!"

The team focused their attention on Gibbs and Jenny as they whispered into each other's ear, smiling.

"Can they be any less obvious that they are together?" whispered Ziva.

"It's so weird! Gibbs with Director Shepard," replied McGee. "What happened to Rule 12?"

"They're his rules, McGee. He makes them, he breaks them?" said Tony.

"I do not understand what they see in each other?" asked Ziva.

"She used to be his junior agent. Spend enough time with someone, things happen!" replied Kate.

"Speaking from experience, Kate?" smiled Tony.

Kate just tilted her head.

"I don't like it!" said Abby.

Ziva, McGee, Kate and Tony all looked at the scientist who sat with her arms crossed across her chest, pouting.

"Why not?" asked Ziva.

"Ever since Gibbs started seeing Director Shepard, he hasn't been the same!"

"Aww, little Abby no like her new Director," mocked Tony as he put his arm around Abby.

"She's fine I just don't like her with Gibbs! I'm supposed to be the favorite!"

"We know, Abby," replied McGee.

"You know he invited her to Thanksgiving? Thanksgiving is family only! She's not family! I mean its bad enough Ziva is going to be there!"

"Hey?" exclaimed the Israeli woman.

"Relax Abby! They're dating! It's not like they are getting married? " replied Kate.

"Yeah, the last thing, Gibbs needs is another wife!" said Tony.

"Hey, look! Look!" exclaimed McGee pointing at the senior field agent and the Director as they pecked each other on the cheek.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" sighed Abby.

"Bow chicka wow wow," sang Tony.

Kate slapped Tony in the back of the head. "Grow up!"

"Okay, now I'm sure Arissa gets that from you!"

"I think it's cute! Gibbs in love!" sighed Ziva.

"They better watch it. Don't want any little Gibblets running around!" chuckled Tony.

"Tony?" exclaimed Kate, causing Tony to flinch.

"Yeah, right. Like she can even have kids at her age?" replied Abby.

Gibbs made his way up the stairs and noticed his team staring at him. "Problem?"

"No," replied the team in unison.

"Good. We got a case! Let's go!"

The team snickered amongst themselves as they followed Gibbs back to the Bullpen.

"Naval Captain Howard Brick didn't report to work for the last four days," spat Gibbs.

"Since when do we investigate U.A. sailors?" asked Tony.

"You want to go back to the seminar, Tony?"

"I'll pull his records," said Tony as he headed towards his desk.

The team spent the majority of the morning finding whatever information they could on Captain Brick. By the time, lunch rolled around, they had a full profile on their missing Naval Captain.

"Captain Howard Brick comes from a long line of naval man. His father, grandfather, and great grandfather all graduated from the Naval Academy and went on to become very decorated sailors," said Ziva.

"Brick is stationed at Bethesda. He is a financial advisor for the Navy overseeing purchases of major naval intelligence technology for the past ten years," added Tony.

McGee typed away at his computer. "He currently resides in Potomac, Maryland. Divorced with one son. Records show that Brick was living high on the hog. Along with his pension, Brick had money invested in several businesses that brought him in quite a bit of money each month. According to his income tax, he made six figures last month alone!"

"Making that kind of money, why is he still in the navy?" asked Tony.

"Brick was sent on an assignment to Paris last month and he was supposed to return to Bethesda three days ago but no one has heard a word from him," added Kate.

"McGee, David, go talk to the folks at Bethesda, see what they know. Kate and Tony, got check out Brick's home for anything out the ordinary," ordered Gibbs.

Kate and Tony arrived at the home of Captain Brick, a beautiful estate in Potomac, Maryland.

"Wow! This place is huge!" exclaimed Kate as she took in the estate.

"I've seen bigger in the neighborhood I grew up in as a kid," said Tony as he and Kate made their way to the door of the mansion.

"I forgot you're a trust fund baby."

"Was a trust fund baby! My dad cut me off when I was twelve, remember?"

"That's right. Miss the money?"

"Every day! More now that I have a family. I always envisioned my kids enjoying the same luxuries I did as a kid. Private schools and daycares, vacations to places other than your parents' house!"

"I thought you hated your childhood?"

"I did! My dad was never around. He was always flying off to this place or that place. The only reason he ever spent time with me was because he didn't have a girlfriend to be with! I barely knew the man."

"And that's the life you want for our kids?"

"The lifestyle, Kate. Not the life. My dad never got the concept of family. He'd rather be out making money and hitting on woman then spend time with me. When we did spend time together we couldn't get along. He was always criticizing me and over time we just stopped talking. I want Arissa, Alex and Aiden to have a relationship with me. I want them to know that I love instead of them having to guess."

"They adore you, Tony. With or without a trust fund!"

"They would adore me more if they were able to vacation in France every summer."

"I would adore you more if we could do that," smiled Kate.

Tony smiled as he pulled Kate in and kissed her. "Come on, let's search this place!"

Kate and Tony entered into the estate and admired the extravagant items that resided inside. The large size of the house, called for twice the amount of time to search it which resulted in the discovery of a few computers and laptops that they took back to NCIS for Abby to examine before heading home to be with their children.

Kate worked on dinner while she helped Arissa with her homework in the kitchen while Tony relaxed in the family room before Alex and Aiden came running in.

"Freeze!" yelled Alex, point his fingers like a gun at Tony.

"What are you two doing?"

"We playing N-C-I-A!"

"It's NCIS."

"Oh. I Grandpa Gibbs!"

"And I you, Daddy!" exclaimed Aiden.

"Why isn't anyone Uncle Timmy?"

"We no want to be a pony!" said Alex.

"It's probie, Alex."

"You be the bad guy, Daddy!" said Aiden.

"Okay, but you know I don't always use my gun on the bad guys."

"What you do?"

"Sometimes I tackle them to the ground and tickle them!" said Tony as he wrapped his arms around his sons, pulling them to the ground tickling them.

"Keep it down you three! Arissa is doing her homework?" spat Kate.

"I want to play too!" exclaimed Arissa, seeing the fun her brothers and dad were having. "Can I play, Mommy?"

"Finish this last sentence and you can go."

Arissa scribbled down on the paper before closing her notebook. "Done!"

"You can go!"

Arissa smiled as she rushed towards the pile of DiNozzo boys on the floor. "I'm Mommy!"

"Oh no! Not Mommy!" shouted Tony as she pulled Arissa into his tickle pile.

"You three be careful with your Dad!" smile Kate, getting up to prepare the table for her family to eat.

The four played until Kate called them for dinner.

"Daddy, you eat with us?" asked Aiden.

"Of course Daddy is going to eat with you, Little Guy" smiled Tony, as he scooped up each of his sons under his arms and carried them to the table. "What's for dinner, hon?"

"Ravioli and spinach!" said Kate as he sat down at the table with her family.

Alex lifted his plate and slid his spinach onto his sister's plate. "Mommy! Alex is putting his spinach on my plate!"

"I no like it!" replied Alex. "You eat it!"

"I don't want it!"

"Alex, eat your spinach!" scolded Kate. "You too, Arissa!"

Tony reached over and slid the green vegetable from his daughter's plate onto his without Kate noticing. The two exchanged a smile. Meanwhile, Aiden reached over and took a piece of Ravioli off of Arissa's plate stuffing it in his mouth.

"Aiden!" exclaimed Arissa.

"I like aviloli, Rissy!" replied the three year old with his mouth full.

"So do I! Eat your own!"

"Boys, stop messing with your sister's food!" spat Tony.

After dinner, Tony and Kate started their evening routine with the kids. After getting them bathed, reading them a book and into bed, the couple flopped down in their bed.

"I am so tired!" said Tony as he kissed the nape of Kate's neck.

"Did you get Aiden and Alex to sleep?" yawned Kate.

"I got them in bed. Whether or not they are sleep is another story."

"You would think after a warm bath and two books they would be out for the night?"

"This is Alex and Aiden we are talking about."

"True. I'm going to go take a shower. Keep an eye out for…"

Just then Alex and Aiden walked into their room each carrying Yo Gabba Gabba action figures in their hand. Without hesitation they both climbed into their parents' bed and settled in under the covers.

"Guessing they weren't sleep," smiled Tony as he laid down beside his sons. "Go take your shower, I got them!"

Aiden rolled over to face Tony, his toy landing right in Tony's face.

"Aiden? You want to get Plex's foot out my mouth?"

"Sorry, Daddy!" replied Aiden as he hugged up to his toy.

The night rolled on and Tony as able to get the twins asleep and in their own bed so that he and Kate could get some sleep. The two rested peacefully in each other's embrace, that was until the sound of the doorbell woke them both.

Tony looked at the clock. "It's two in the morning. Who could that be?"

"How should I know?" replied Kate, still asleep.

"Kate, if this is your parents on one of their surprise visits…"

"Go answer the door!"

Tony hopped out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt before running down the stairs to answer the door. Tony froze as he opened the door and caught sight of the man that stood on the other side. "Oh my God!"

"Hello, Jr.!" smiled the man.

"Dad?"

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Chapter 3! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS but if they want to give it to me, I'll take it!**

"Aren't you going to invite me in, son?" asked the senior DiNozzo.

"Dad, what are you doing here? In the middle of the night?" asked Tony, still in shock.

"I'm in town for a business meeting so I thought I would come by and see you!"

"At two in the morning?"

"Are you going to invite me in or are you going to leave me standing out here to freeze?"

"I'm still considering my options."

Tony, Sr. laughed as he moved his son aside to make his way into the house. "Hope, I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, I was only sleeping. What are you doing here Dad?"

"A man can't visit his son?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in three years, Dad?"

"Sorry about that, son! Been caught up so new business ventures, you know how that goes!"

"Yeah."

"This is a nice place you have here, Jr. A bit much for you, don't you think?"

"We'll I don't live here alone, Dad."

"You have roommates, Jr.?"

"Sort of. I have a wife…and three kids!"

Tony Sr. stared at Tony a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, son. I completely forgot. Her name is a…"

"Kate! Caitlin Todd. Caitlin DiNozzo now. But I didn't expect you to know that seeing how you missed the wedding."

"I wanted to be there, Jr. but I had…"

"Important stuff to do, I know."

"I'm a granddad now, right?"

"Yeah, twin boys, Alex and Aiden, they are three and I have a daughter, Arissa, who's seven"

"You had a little girl?"

"Kate and I adopted her shortly after the twins were born. I sent you photos but you were probably too busy to check your mail."

"You adopted a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?"

"We found her while investigating the murder of her father and we fell in love with her. She needs us and frankly I think we needed her too."

"So you just took in some dead guy's kid and made her part of your family?"

"She didn't have anyone, Dad."

"Don't you find that a little strange, Jr.? Adopting a kid when clearly you are capable of having kids of your own?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Is there something I can do for you, Dad?"

"I told you, I'm in town for business for a few days, thought I'd save money and stay with my boy!"

"What no suite at the Ritz?"

Tony Sr. stared at his son. "If this is a bad time…"

"No, it's fine. You can sleep on the sofa in the family room for the night. I'll go get you some blankets."

Tony went back upstairs where he was met by Kate at the top of the stairs.

"Who was at the door?" asked Kate.

"My worst nightmare!" replied Tony, through gritted teeth.

"My dad?"

"No…Mine!"

"Your dad is here?"

"Yeah."

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know? But I'm ready for him to leave! If it's okay with you, he's going to crash on the sofa for the night?"

"Yeah, sure. Here, let me get him some blankets."

"I got it! Go back to bed."

Kate watched Tony as he made his way to laundry closet and roughly pulled blankets out. She could tell that he was none too happy about his father's presence.

"He'll be gone first thing in the morning!" spat Tony as he made his way back downstairs.

The next morning, Alex, Aiden and Arissa watched from a distance as the elderly man, snored loudly on the couch.

"He sound like Daddy!" said Aiden.

"He sounds worse than Daddy," replied Arissa.

"Can we stick crayons in his nose?" asked Alex.

"No, you can't," said Tony as he walked up behind his kids.

"Who's that, Daddy?" asked Arissa.

"That is your grandfather."

"Like Grandpa Todd and Grandpa Gibbs?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah, he's my dad!"

"That's your dad?"

"Yep, Anthony DiNozzo, Sr.!"

"Hey, that your name, Daddy! And my middle name! He steal it from us!" spat Alex.

Tony laughed. "No, I'm named after him and Mommy and I gave you my name as your middle name so technically we stole it from him!"

"What?" asked Alex, face riddled with confusion.

"Never mind."

"Haha, you name stole!" mocked Aiden.

"You name stole too! You steal it from Mommy!" retorted Alex.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! "Todd" Mommy name!"

"No, it not! Her name Caitlin like Rissy middle name!"

"She steal her name too!"

"Did not! Mommy wanted my name to have part of her and Daddy's name in mine so they made my name Arissa Caitlin DiNozzo."

"So you stole Caitlin and Aiden stole Todd!"

"Todd not Mommy name!" replied Aiden.

"Todd her last name!"

"No, her last name Nozzo like us!"

"Our last name is DiNozzo, Aiden," corrected Arissa.

"You use to say Nozzo too, Arissa," interjected Tony, causing Arissa to smile.

"But Mommy last name use to be Todd!" continued Alex.

"No, it didn't!"

"Yes, it did!"

"Hey! Anthony, Todd, knock it off!" said Tony referring to his boys by their middle names.

"But he say…" interjected Aiden.

"I know what he said. And it doesn't matter!"

"Can we say hi to your dad, Daddy?" asked Arissa.

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I should let you guys meet him while he's actually here. Who know when we'll see him again?" said Tony as he walked over to wake the sleeping man. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" replied the elder man as he sat up.

"Time to wake up! I got some people here I want you to meet."

Tony Sr. sat up and stretched his aching muscles. "This couch is lumpy!"

"Sure it's the couch and not you?"

"Funny!" Tony Sr. ran his eyes over his eyes to clear his vision before catching sight of the three kids who stood staring at him. "Hello there?"

"Hi!" replied the kids in unison.

Tony signaled for the twin to come over. "Dad, I want you to meet your grandsons, Alexander and Aiden."

"Well, hello Alexander and Aiden. I'm you're Granddad DiNozzo! You knew you both look just like Jr. did when he was a boy!"

"Who is Jr." asked Alex.

Tony laughed. "I'm Jr., Alex."

"I thought you name was Anthony?" asked Aiden.

"Anyways," Tony signaled for Arissa, who walked over shyly. "And this is your granddaughter, Arissa."

"Hi," waved the seven year old.

"Hello," replied Tony, Sr., coldly. "Got any coffee, Jr.?"

Tony stared at his father, pulling Arissa close to him. "No, I got NesQuik if you want some."

"What type of guy doesn't have coffee?"

"The kind that has twin boys who like to pour coffee in their sister's juice!"

"It taste yucky but they think it's funny," said Arissa.

"I'm sure it does. Tony, I see your boys take after you and your mischievous ways! True, DiNozzos those two!"

"Arissa, can you go help your brothers get their stuff for school?" asked Tony.

"Sure, Daddy. Come on, Monkeys! Let's go get our stuff!" said Arissa as she took her brothers by the hand and left the room.

Tony gave his Dad a cold stare. "Get up! I don't want to be late for work."

"I thought that me and you could spend some time together, Jr.? Maybe get some breakfast? Talk? Catch up a bit?"

"Can't. Just got a new case at work. Besides aren't you here on business?"

"I can spare a little time for my boy."

"That would be a first!"

Tony Sr. was speechless. "Is it okay if I grab a shower first? Don't want to show up looking like this!"

"Second door on the left."

Tony watched as his father got up and made is way upstairs to clean himself up. Just as he made his way to the bottom of the stair, Kate was walking down. The sight of the dark haired woman immediately caused a smile to cross his face. "Well, hello!"

"Hello," replied Kate.

"Jr., aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful woman?"

"Sure. Kate, this is my father, Anthony DiNozzo. Dad, this is my wife, Kate DiNozzo."

Tony, Sr.'s mouth dropped as he took in the sight of Kate. "You're Kate?"

"That's me!" smiled Kate putting her hand put to shake the elder's hand. "Nice to finally meet you!"

"I'm not about to shake my daughter in law's hand! Get over here and give me a hug!" exclaimed Tony, Sr. as he pulled Kate into a bit too friendly hug. "Now how did my son end up with such a beautiful woman?"

Kate laughed, nervously. "Our twin sons might have something to do with it!"

"A sense of humor? I like that in a woman!"

"You want to stop hitting on my wife, Dad?" exclaimed Tony.

"My apologizes, Kate. I'm a sucker for a beautiful woman."

"Along with other things," said Tony through his teeth.

"I'm sorry to have to rush off but I have to get the kids to school. Will you be around later?" asked Kate to Tony, Sr.

"No! He won't!" interjected Tony.

"Maybe some other time," smiled Tony, Sr. as he headed up the stairs.

Kate walked over to Tony and kissed him. "So that is the infamous, Anthony DiNozzo? You two look alike!"

"I look better," replied Tony. "I'm going to get him out of here and then I'll head to the office."

"What's the rush? He's can stay here while we're at work?"

"I don't think so. The sooner he's gone the better."

"Okay." Kate kissed Tony again before heading for the door to join her awaiting kids.

"Mommy is you name "Todd"?" asked Aiden.

"My last name use to be Todd before I married your Daddy."

"See, I told you! You stole you name from Mommy!" replied Alex.

"He didn't steal my name, Alex."

"Yes he did! You name was Todd first!"

"Mommy gave me her name! Right Mommy," snapped Aiden.

"Yep!"

"Both of you stole my name! My name started with "A" first and Mommy and Daddy made your names like mine!" joked Arissa.

"Really?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah, we wanted your names to be alike," explained Kate.

"Why?"

"Yeah, you no like use Mommy?" replied Alex.

Knowing her brothers sense of humor and knowing they were making fun of her in their three year old way, Arissa let out groan before chasing her screaming brothers out the house.

"Arissa! Do not lock your brothers out the car again!" shouted Kate as she ran after her children.

At NCIS, Kate, McGee and Ziva sat in a circle talking, only it wasn't about the case.

"Tony's father, showed up at your house in the middle of the night?" asked Ziva.

"Yes!" replied Kate.

"What is he like? Is Tony anything like him?" asked McGee.

"Well seeing how he started flirting with me as soon as we met,  
I would say he is exactly like Tony! But for some reason I get the impression that Tony wasn't happy about us meeting."

"You said Tony and his father have a bouldery relationship," said Ziva.

"The expression is "a rocky relationship", Ziva!"

"You don't think Tony is ashamed of you guys?" asked McGee.

The three agents looked to Tony's desk whose walls were littered with photos of his wife and children.

"I don't think so," replied Kate.

"Maybe he did not want you to meet his father. I know I would not be in a rush to introduce my father to anyone," added Ziva.

"Why wouldn't he want us to meet?"

"Maybe he has some unfavorable characteristics that Tony would rather not expose you all too?"

"But he let him stay at their house so he can't be that bad?" interjected McGee.

Gibbs walked into the Bullpen. "Unless Tony's dad is involved in this case, you three better be working!"

"We've got nothing, Gibbs! Brick's house showed no signs of forced entry or any sign that anyone had been there recently!"

"Did you talk to the people at Bethesda?"

"Brick mostly worked as a satellite out of the Pentagon. He had contact with very few people and did most of his work over the Internet," informed Ziva.

"Anything on the computers, McGee?"

"Two were for work use and two were for personal, all were heavily password protected. Abby has been trying to get into them all morning," replied McGee.

"Go help her! Kate, Ziva head to the Pentagon and talk to those few people Brick did have contact with. Maybe they can give us some insight to this guy."

The three agents scattered to try and find out more information about the missing Naval Captain. Meanwhile, Tony arrived at work to find Gibbs working alone at his desk.

"Where is everyone?" asked Tony, throwing his things down at his desk.

"Sent them to find out about our Captain," replied Gibbs.

Tony walked over and stood in front of Gibbs' desk. He didn't say a word he just stood there, staring, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Is there a problem, DiNozzo?"

"My father came into town last night."

"I heard. What did he want?"

"Says he's in town for business was just dropping in to see me."

"That was nice!"

"It was two in the morning!"

"Oh."

"He spent the night."

"You offered?"

"No, he asked."

"How are you handling it?"

"You know how I get when he's around, Boss!"

"I noticed. You going to be okay?"

"I don't know? I haven't heard from him in three years. He didn't bother to acknowledge my wedding or the birth of my kids and now I'm supposed to welcome him with open arms?"

"That's just how your father is, Tony."

"Why?"

"You have to ask him why?"

Tony said nothing he just walked back to his desk and start working.

Gibbs let out a heavy sigh. "Did you introduce him to Kate?"

"Yeah, at naturally he started hitting on her."

"He meet the kids?"

"Yeah. He wasn't too happy about meeting Arissa though. He can't understand why I would adopt a child when I am capable of having kids of my own. According to him she's nothing more than some stranger's kid."

"He's your father, Tony. No matter how big of a jackass he may be. Your kids should get to know him."

"I don't know why? It's not like he'll be around! You have been more of a grandfather to my kids then he will probably ever be!"

"I'm not your father, Tony."

"You're the closet thing I've ever had to one."

**What do you think? Tony is having some daddy issues. Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Chapter 4! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…**

Morning turned into afternoon as the team continued to work on the case of the Naval Captain. Tony, went down to Abby's lab to help McGee and Abby with Brick's computers though for the most part he just sat there and complained about his father's unexpected late night visit.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to show up in the middle of the night, like I was supposed to welcome him with open arms? He wasn't around when I was a kid! He was never a father to me! I spent a lot of time trying to impress a man who barely even acknowledged that I existed!" ranted Tony.

"Tony?" interjected McGee.

"He comes into town and I'm supposed to stop everything I'm doing for him yet he couldn't take two seconds out of his "busy" schedule to call and congratulate me on my marriage or the birth of the boys?"

"Tony?"

"When he comes into town he's like a hurricane! Leaving destruction in his path and then I'm left with the clean up!"

"Tony!" shouted Abby. "Do you think you could stop talking about Senior and focus on this case?"

Tony was silent for a moment. "But it's just that…"

"Tony!" shouted Abby and McGee together.

"Sorry."

Ziva and Kate walked into the lab.

"You guys find anything?" asked Ziva.

"Still trying to crack all these passwords on Brick's computers. What about you guys?" asked Abby.

"Nothing," replied Kate, noticing her husband sitting on the other side of Abby's computer stations. "What are you doing down here, Tony?"

"I'm helping McGee and Abby with the computers," replied Tony.

"No, he's not! He's been down here for the past hour going on and on about his dad coming to town!" said Abby.

"You guys don't get it! My Dad and I get along better when we don't have to see each other! His visits are rarely happy ones! So him being here cannot be good!"

"I get along with you better when I don't have to see you, Tony!" snapped Abby, annoyed by Tony and frustrated by the task at hand.

"I think you're overreacting, Tony," said McGee.

The elevator dinged and Tony froze as he watched his father step off and enter into Abby's lab.

"Dad?" questioned Tony.

"Darn it, Tony! If you are going to keep talking about your Dad…" spat Abby.

"Jr.!" exclaimed the Senior DiNozzo as he walked into the lab, catching the attention of the entire team. "Your Director told me you were down here!"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"The guy I was supposed to meet didn't show so I thought I'd come spend some time with you," smiled Tony, Sr. "What going on in here?"

"We're working."

"You going to introduce us, Tony?" asked Ziva, with a slick smile on her face.

"Ziva, McGee, Abby, this is my Dad. Dad, this is Ziva, McGee and Abby!"

"Nice to meet you all!" replied Tony, Sr.

"Dad, we're in the middle of a case, maybe you should go?"

"No, I think I'll stick around! Watch my federal agent son and daughter in law in action! If that's okay with you all?"

Abby, Ziva and McGee all nodded in agreement, mostly because they were enjoying watching Tony cringe in his father's presence.

Gibbs walked into the lab and stopped when he saw Tony, Sr. standing there. "Anthony DiNozzo? Long time, no see! How you doing?"

"Agent Gibbs? I'm doing fine. Checking in on my son here. Seems a lot has changed since I last visited?"

"Yeah, the DiNozzo family has expanded quite a bit. I assume you've met your daughter in law, Kate?"

"Yeah, we met!" said Tony, Sr. with a smile on his face. "Tony always went after the most beautiful woman. No offense to the two other beautiful women in the room!"

"None taken," replied Ziva. "Kate and Tony were made for each other! Only a woman such as herself could tolerate being with your son!"

Tony Sr. laughed. "Yeah, we DiNozzos do have a certain charm!"

"Is that what it's called?" smirked Abby.

"Well I'm guessing it was love at first sight for Jr.? How could you not fall in love with such a beautiful woman? I'm happy my son found such a great woman to settle down with. I'm sorry I missed the wedding though. My job takes me away quite a bit and I tend to lose touch."

"You always were a busy man, Senior," said Gibbs. "Have you had a chance to meet your grandkids?"

"Yeah. Grandsons! Alex and Aiden!"

"Yep! They are spitting images of Tony!"

"Both in looks and personality!" added McGee.

"Did you meet Arissa? She's the sweetest little thing! She looks just like Kate!" smiled Abby.

"Well she certain doesn't favor us DiNozzos," said Tony, Sr.

"I don't know? She has Tony's eyes," said Ziva.

"Well Gibbs, it seems like you and your team know more about my family than I do!"

Gibbs laughed. "We're around, that's all! Seeing how you're in town maybe you'll make some time and visit them?"

"That's my plan! That is if my boy can make some time for me, seeing how you got him busy working this case, Gibbs?"

"Nature of the job," replied Gibbs.

"Maybe we can do dinner tonight, Jr.?"

"I don't know? Taking the kids out on school night?" questioned Tony.

"How about I come to dinner at your place?"

"Don't you have business you need to take care of?"

"I can move things around! How's 6:30?"

"I don't know, Dad?"

"It's settled then! I'll see you two tonight!" said Tony's father as he left the lab.

"Did he really just invite himself to dinner?" asked Tony.

"I think so?" replied Ziva.

"Looks like you guys have a dinner guest!" smirked Abby.

"Crap! That means I actually have to cook tonight!" groaned Kate.

At the DiNozzo house that evening, the twins and Arissa helped Kate prepare dinner for the Senior DiNozzo's visit.

"Mommy, when Granddad Nozzo gonna get here?" asks Alex as he dropped grape tomatoes into a bowl of lettuce.

"Soon, baby. I want you three on your best behavior, okay? Which means boys leave your sister's food alone and Rissa no slapping your brother in the back of the head," replied Kate.

"Yeah Rissy cause that hurt!" said Aiden, who helped Arissa cut up baby carrots by eating them off the plate.

Tony walked into the kitchen with a frustrated look on his face. "Wow, Kate! This looks great! Too bad my Dad's probably not going to show! He probably met some woman at the hotel and is on his way to Acapulco."

"He better show! I worked hard on this!" replied Kate.

"Catch, Daddy!" shouted Alex as he tossed a tomato in the air for Tony to catch in his mouth.

Tony smiled as he caught the tomato and consumed it. "Good shoot! Aiden hit me!"

Aiden tossed a carrot which Tony also caught in his mouth. "Two for two! Come on Rissa! Can we make it three for three?"

Arissa smiled as she threw a carrot giving him a perfect score.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Tony as he high fived his kids.

"Good job, Tony! Teach our kids how to throw food at you!" said Kate.

"They weren't throwing it at me, they were throwing it to me! This..." Tony tossed a carrot at Kate, hitting her in the side of the head. "Is throwing food at someone"

Kate picked up a tomato and tossed it at Tony.

Tony smiled as he tossed another carrot at Kate, which she responded to by throwing another tomato, starting a mini food fight between the pair. A sight the three young children were more than happy to watch.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be your Dad! And you said he wouldn't show!" said Kate.

"I was hoping he wouldn't!" replied Tony.

"Pick up the tomatoes off the floor. I don't want your Dad thinking we live in a pigsty!"

"I don't throw tomatoes! You did!"

Kate cut her eyes at her Tony and she picked up the vegetables off the floor. The doorbell rang again.

"I get it!" exclaimed Aiden, hopping up to open the door.

"No, I want to get it!" replied Alex, running after his twin.

Aiden opened the door and stood in awe of Tony Sr. who stood on the other side, on his arm stood a blonde haired, blue eyed woman.

"Hello Alex!" waved Tony, Sr.

"I Aiden. He Alex!" pointed out the little boy.

"Sorry! You two look exactly like!"

"No, we don't! I look like Alex and he look like Aiden!" protested Alex.

"Yes, we do! We identity twins! We look like each other!"

"No, we don't"

"Alright, alright! Go sit down!" ordered Tony as he and Kate walked up to the door. "Dad, you actually came? Shocker!"

"Hello to you too, Jr."

"Sorry about those two! They argue none stop! I think they just like to argue for the sake of arguing, kind of like someone I know?" said Kate, cutting her eyes at her husband.

"That's okay. They're adorable!" said the woman accompanying Tony. Sr.

"Um, who's your friend, Dad?" asked Tony as he eyed the woman standing next to his father.

"Oh, this is Amber! We are doing some business together. She's in town by herself and I hate for a woman to eat alone, so I invited her along. Hope you don't mind?"

"No, why would I mind you bringing your business partner to a family dinner?" said Tony as he escorted their guests inside. "This is going be a long night!"

"Be nice!" replied Kate

Tony showed his father and Amber to the table while Kate went to the kitchen to gather the food.

"This is a really nice home, you have here!" said Amber.

"Thank you, Amber. We moved in when the boys were one. Living in a two bedroom apartment with three kids doesn't really cut it!" explained Tony.

"I can't believe my son, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr., is a family man?"

"Believe it."

"I was sure you were destined for the bachelor life?"

"Well there really isn't any point in chasing women when you've already found the one you want."

"You say that now but you'll wake up one day and realize all that you've been missing! You know the average marriage these days only last seven years and you and Kate have been married for what? Almost three?" asked Tony, Sr.

"Yeah. So?"

"I know some really great divorce lawyers and I'll help make sure that Kate and my grandsons are well taken care of, when you decide to bail!" chuckled Tony, Sr.

"Stop it, Tony! That's not nice! Kate and Tony will probably be married for decades to come!" replied Amber.

"Not if my son is anything like his old man."

"Lucky for Kate, I'm nothing like you!" spat Tony.

Kate and Arissa walked in and placed food in the table.

"Who is this pretty little girl?" asked Amber.

"This is our daughter, Arissa," replied Tony.

"She's not their real daughter. They adopted her," added Tony, Sr.

Arissa put her head down at her grandfather's comment.

"She's not your real daughter? She looks just like your wife?" asked Amber.

"We adopted Arissa three years ago. But as far as we're concerned Arissa is our child as much as Alex and Aiden are," smiled Kate, wrapping her arms around Arissa causing a small smile to return to her daughter's face.

"You adopted a child at the same time you were expecting twins? You two are one of a kind," said Amber.

"The things you do for love," smiled Tony to his daughter.

"So shall we seat down?" asked Kate.

The group took their seats at the table. Tony and Kate sat at the ends of the table while the kids sat on one side and Tony, Sr. and Amber on the other.

"This meal looks delicious, Kate!" said Amber.

"Thank you!"

"We help Mommy make salad!" exclaimed Aiden. "Alex put tomatoes and me and Rissy put carrots!"

"You mean I put in the carrots you just ate them!" exclaimed Arissa.

"I like carrots!"

"Alexander and Aiden? Why no Anthony the third?" asked Tony, Sr.

"Kate preferred to only have to deal with one Tony. Too bad it didn't stay that way," replied Tony, cutting his eyes at his father.

"Well maybe the next baby, Kate?"

"Oh no! We're done! We have our boy and girl we're good!" replied Kate.

"Yeah, but don't you want your own little girl? Half you and half Tony?"

Tony stared at his father.

"We're happy with the three!" replied Kate.

"I'm sure my son here will work his magic. I'll have me a granddaughter in no time!" smiled Tony, Sr. as he nudged his son's arm.

"Or you can just be happy with the one you got!" snapped Tony.

The group held causal conversation throughout the meal until Amber took notice of the time.

"It's getting late. We better get going. I know you have to get these little ones to bed," said the blonde getting up from the table.

"Yeah, we do," said Kate as she got up to walk her guests to the door with her husband.

"Thanks for the lovely dinner, Kate! Not only are you beautiful but you can cook too! Two qualities I love in a woman!" said Tony, Sr. putting on his coat.

"Thank you."

"Maybe we can get together again before I leave, Jr.?"

"We'll see, Dad," replied Tony as he ushered his father out the door, closing it behind him. "There is no way in hell I'm doing that again!"

**That was one awkward dinner! What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to say thank you to everyone for the great reviews, comments, favorites and follows! Please keep them coming, that's how I stay motivated!**

**Here we go! Chapter 5! Enjoy :-)**

**Do I own NCIS or anything related to it...NO!**

After Tony Sr. and Amber left for the night, Tony and Kate tended to their kids' bedtime routines.

"Daddy is Rissy our real sister?" asked Aiden as Tony washed under his arm while he sat in a bubble bath with his brother.

"Of course, she is. Why do you ask?" questioned Tony.

"Cause that what Granddad Nozzo say! He say she no a real Nozzo! And that you and Mommy should have a other baby that is a real Nozzo," chimed in Alex, squirting a water gun at his father.

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"Yes!" replied his sons.

"You and Mommy gonna have a other baby to place Rissy, Daddy?" asked Aiden.

"Not planning on it. And we would never replace your sister!"

"Good! Cause I love Rissy! And I no want a other sister!" said Aiden, making faces as Tony washed out his ears.

"Me either! Can we place her with a puppy?" asked Alex.

"No, you cannot replace your sister with a puppy!"

"Why Granddad Nozzo say that then?" asked Aiden

"Because your Granddad doesn't think sometimes. Arissa is your sister, we are not replacing her with another baby and definitely not with a puppy! Now, you are both now squeaky clean! Time to get out! Rissa needs to take her bath," said Tony as he took his sons out the tub, one by one, wrapping them in monkey robes their sister has picked out for them. "Go to Mommy so she can help you with your PJs."

"Hey look! Monkeys!" said Arissa walking into the bathroom.

Alex and Aiden hugged Arissa.

"We love you, Rissy!" said Aiden.

"Love you too, Monkeys!" replied Arissa.

"Yeah, we happy you our real sister! We no want to place you with a other sister! But, maybe a puppy!" said Aiden.

"What?"

The boys laughed before taking off to find Kate.

"Alex wants to trade you in for a puppy!" said Tony.

"Did you and Mommy have to have two of them? One is bad enough!"

"Sorry."

Arissa looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like when people say that I'm not your real daughter."

"You heard what your Granddad said?"

"It made me sad when he said that I'm not a real DiNozzo and that you and Mommy should have another daughter so she can look like you like Alex and Aiden."

"Hey, come here," said Tony, pulling Arissa into his arms. "We don't need another daughter. You are our daughter, got that?"

"But if you and Mommy had a real daughter, she could be a real DiNozzo and look like you guys!"

"You are a _real _DiNozzo!"

"No, I'm not. I'm only a DiNozzo because you and Mommy adopted me."

"You're a DiNozzo because you are a part of this family! And despite what your Granddad DiNozzo says you do look like us."

"No, I don't. I look like my Mommy and Daddy Moreland."

"I don't know? You're eyes are the same color as mine and so is your hair. And you look just like your Mommy! You smile and make faces just like her!"

Arissa tilted her head. "I don't make faces like Mommy!"

"Yes, you do! You're doing it now! Your Mommy looks at me like that all the time. It's like I'm looking at a mini-Kate!"

Arissa smiled.

"And there goes your Mommy's smile! Are you sure you're not our real daughter?"

"I know I'm your real daughter, Daddy! You know how?"

"How?"

"Because I love you and Mommy and you love me too!"

"And we always will!"

Arissa hugged her father giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You and Mommy would never try to replace me right?"

"Your Mommy would never go for that!"

"Good! Can I have pink bubble bath tonight?"

"Pink it is," said Tony as he cleaned out the tub for his daughter's bath.

With the kids sound asleep in their beds, Tony and Kate went to their bedroom to settle down for the night.

"I see what you mean about your father," said Kate laying down in bed.

"I warned you!" replied Tony, pulling off his shirt before laying down next to Kate.

"Did he really need to keep bring up the fact that Arissa isn't our biological daughter like that?"

"He can't figure out why we would adopt a child when we can have kids of our own? In his eyes she isn't his granddaughter because she's not a blood relative. He's a very proud man. Ignorant, but proud."

"But him implying that we should try for another baby so he can have a "real" granddaughter? Was he serious? I mean did you see Arissa's face when he said that?"

"Oh, he was dead serious! But I talked to Rissa. She's okay. She knows we love her and so do her brothers and that's all that matters!"

"Seriously Tony, after all the crap we went through with trying to adopt her, I don't want your father isolating her, making her think that she isn't a part of this family because she doesn't share the same bloodline!"

"I'm going to talk to him about that."

"And you know he was flirting with me, right?"

"I know. He does that. He always does that! He flirted with all my girlfriends in boarding school. In fact, my senior year, my girlfriend asked him to take her to the prom."

"No offense, Tony, but your Dad is a jerk!"

"I know that too! You know he told me whenever I was ready to divorce you that he would recommend me to a good lawyer!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you say?"

"I just ignored him. But I took down the guy's number just in case," smiled Tony.

Kate smiled as she hit Tony with a pillow.

Tony wrapped his arms around Kate as he leaned over her to kiss her. "Only a fool would leave you, Kate. And I'm no fool!"

"You sure about that?"

"I have my moments but for the most part."

"Tony, I love being married to you and I love the life we have here with our kids. I don't want your father being around to cause you to…"

Tony cut Kate off as his lips made contact with hers. "Never going to happen!"

Kate said nothing as she looked Tony deeply in the eyes.

"But you know trying for another daughter wouldn't be a bad thing? We could even it out? Two boys and two girls? It would fun…"

Kate rolled over and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Tony!"

Hours passed as Kate and Tony slept comfortably in their bed. Midnight came and Tony felt a tiny hand patting his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Aiden standing next to their bed.

"Hey, Little Guy! Can't sleep?" asked Tony.

Aiden shook his head no.

"Come on," said Tony as he got out of bed, took his son's hand and headed out the room.

Downstairs, Tony flicked on the kitchen light and sat Aiden down on the counter.

"Okay! Daddy and Aiden's Midnight Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich, coming up!"

Aiden smiled as he watched his father make his way around the kitchen, gather up ingredients to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Rectangle cut or triangle?" asked Tony, sitting the completed sandwich on the counter next to Aiden.

"Triangle! Can I have milk too?"

"I think a nice glass of warm milk would be a good idea!"

"You drink some too?"

"Of course! What's a PB&J without milk?"

Tony heated up two glasses of milk. He handed Aiden half of the sandwich on a plate along with his kid's cup of warmed milk and the two of them made their way to the family room.

"Which movie are we watching again?" asked Tony, turning on the TV.

"Brave!" exclaimed Aiden as he hopped up on the sofa with his sandwich and milk.

Tony started the movie before laying down on the sofa. Aiden leaned against his father's chest as Tony wrapped a blanket around the two of them before both of them simultaneously started to eat their sandwiches. After finishing their sandwiches, Aiden laid down in Tony's arms to watch the movie, falling asleep shortly after. Tony was just about to take Aiden back to bed when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Wrapping Aiden in the blanket, Tony left Aiden sleeping on the sofa to go answer the door where on the other side stood none other than his father.

"I lost all my money at the Arundel casino," smiled the senior DiNozzo, speech slightly slurred.

"What were you doing at the casino? I thought you were going back to the hotel?"

"Amber and I thought it would be fun. Go out, have a few drinks, gamble a bit."

"Why are you here?"

"This is as far as the cab would take me. Mind if I crash on your sofa again tonight, Jr.?" asked Tony, Sr.

"I don't think so, Dad. I'll get you some money to get you the rest of the way…"

"Don't be silly, Jr.! I can stay here. The sofa wasn't that bad!" Tony, Sr. walked into the house and headed straight for the family room where he found Aiden asleep. "Jr. it seems one of your boys has taken my spot!"

"I was just about to take Aiden to his room. He fell asleep watching the movie."

"You know a boy his age should have a bedtime."

"He does. Aiden is a night owl like me. He has a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night, so him and I usually come down here and eat a peanut butter sandwich and watch a movie until he falls back to sleep," said Tony.

"I don't remember you getting up in the middle of the night?"

"Of course you don't, because you were never home."

"Work needed to be done, Jr."

"Of course it did, Dad."

"You are really into this family thing, aren't you?"

"You say it like it's a hobby?"

"I don't understand why you would want to be tied down? You're so young…"

"I'm almost 40."

"You're really happy with your life here? With Kate and the kids?"

"I love being a father and a husband. I love being with my wife and my kids, watching them grow and getting to know them."

"Even the little girl?"

"You mean my daughter?"

Tony Sr. laughed. "She's not your daughter, Jr."

"Kate and I are her parents!"

"Legally, not genetically. Wouldn't you have preferred to have had a daughter who was your own flesh and blood instead of adopting one? Why don't you and Kate have a daughter of your own instead of raising a stranger's kid?"

"She's not some stranger's kid! She's _our_ daughter! Kate and I are her parents! And you're her grandfather! What part of that don't you get?"

"You can't tell me that you don't feel less connected to her than you do your own sons?"

"I don't see Arissa as anything other than my daughter. Kate and I love her just as much as we love Alex and Aiden. And I would appreciate if you would so the same!"

"Geez, Jr.! You don't have to be so sensitive about it!"

"I tend to get that way when I comes to my family."

"Sorry, son! Didn't know you had grown so attached to the little girl. Oh, I sorry, "your daughter"!" chuckled Tony, Sr. as he sat down on the sofa near a sleeping Aiden.

"You're drunk."

"A little bit. You mind picking up the little guy? I really need to lay down! Those shots of Tequila are starting to catch up with me!"

Tony stared at his father, coldly before picking up Aiden off the sofa. "Exactly how long do you plan to be in town?"

"Only a few days. Why? Sick of me already?"

Tony walked away.

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Chapter 6! Enjoy :-)**

**If you want to speak to the people who own NCIS or anything related to it, call 555- NOT ME!**

"I am so sick of his bullshit!" exclaimed Tony, as he sat on the bed watching his wife get dressed.

"Tony, watch your mouth! I don't want the kids picking up on that kind of language! You know the boys go to daycare and repeat everything!" replied Kate as she straightened out her outfit for the day.

"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated with him! He tells me not to be so sensitive when it comes to Arissa, she's my daughter! His granddaughter, for God sakes!"

"Look Tony, I know your father has said some pretty insensitive things during his very short time here but look at the bright side, we only have to put up with his crap a few more days then he leaves and we can get back to life as usual."

"You always try to find the bright side, don't you?"

"When it has to do with my family's well-being, yes. I don't like him being here either but you can't let your dad get to you like this."

"You're right. I just need to focus on and get through these next few days."

The twins barged through Kate and Tony's bedroom door.

"Do you two ever knock?" asked Kate.

Aiden smiled as he knocked on the open door.

"Funny."

"We no go to school today!" smiled Alex as he and Aiden hopped on Kate and Tony's bed and started jumping.

"That's right! You're going to spend the day with me!" smiled Tony. "Stop jumping on the bed."

"Mommy, you stay home with us too?" asked Aiden as he landed on his belly.

"I can't, baby," replied Kate.

"Why? You no want to stay home and play with us? "

Kate picked up Aiden. "I would love to stay home and play with you guys but Daddy and I both can't stay home today."

"But I want you to stay home too!"

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Hey, come on! We are going to have fun today! We're going to hang out and watch cartoon and then after we pick Rissa up from school, I was going to take you guys to the park to play!" said Tony.

"Me and you play basketball, Daddy?" asked Alex, climbing on Tony's back.

"Don't we always?"

Alex smiled. "I like when we play basketball!"

"And Aiden, you and Rissa can play on the playground!"

"I got down the big slide!" exclaimed Aiden.

"Hey, don't have too much fun without me," replied Kate.

"Oh, we will!" smirked Tony as he looked at the time. "I better go make your sister something to eat before she heads off to school."

Tony walked downstairs to find Arissa sitting at the table by herself.

"Morning, sweetie!" said Tony as walked over and kissed Arissa on the forehead.

"Morning, Daddy," sighed Arissa.

"You want me to make you breakfast before you leave for school?"

Arissa picked at a plate of food sitting in front of her. "Granddad already made breakfast."

Tony stared at the plate. "What is that?"

"He said it was eggs but I've never seen eggs that look like that!" said Arissa making a funny face at her food.

"Me either."

Tony, Sr. walked out the kitchen. "Morning, Jr.!"

"Morning, Dad," replied Tony.

"Arissa, you still haven't eaten those eggs? You've been sitting down here for ten minutes now!"

"I really don't like eggs like this," replied Arissa, shyly.

"You said you liked scrambled eggs?"

"Can I have cereal instead, please?" asked Arissa.

"No, you can't! You're going to eat those eggs!"

"Dad?" interjected Tony.

"What Jr.? She has no right to dictate what she eats for breakfast? I made eggs, she needs to eat them!"

"She's not dictating, Dad! She's doesn't want it! Heck, I wouldn't want it! I'm not even sure what _it_ is?"

"She should eat what is put in front of her! If not, she doesn't need to eat!"

"She's not going to school hungry!"

"Daddy, it's okay! I'll eat this," said Arissa with a sad face as she ate a forkful of the eggs.

Tony looked at his daughter. "No, sweetie. I'll make you something else. Why don't you go grab your stuff for school?"

Arissa looked at her father then at her grandfather before getting up from the table.

"You shouldn't be putting up with that from her!" spat Tony, Sr.

"She's seven years old! She has an excuse, what's yours?"

Tony Sr. looked at the expression on his son's face and knew he had hit a nerve.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but you need to get over it! Arissa is your granddaughter and you need to treat her as such! You got that?"

"Sorry." Tony Sr. said nothing for a moment. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"I'm not going today. Daycare is closed for the Thanksgiving holiday and we have no one to watch the boys."

"I'm right here. I can watch them!"

"I don't think so. I don't want you yelling at them like you just did with Arissa."

"I would never yell at those boys! Now come on, I'm not some pimpled faced, irresponsible teenager! I'm their grandfather! I can watch them while you two are at work!"

"No, Dad."

"I want to spend time with my grandsons! Let me watch them!"

Tony let out a frustrated sigh. "If I let you watch the boys I want you to do just that, stay here and watch them! I don't want you doing anything crazy with them, or taking them out with you to go pickup women! Just babysit! And at twelve o'clock, you're going to have you to pick up Arissa from school. You think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, I can do that, son."

"Okay. I'll go let Kate know. Would you mind making the kids some cereal? I don't want them getting sick from that!" spat Tony pointing at the plate on the table.

At the office that morning, Kate and Ziva sat at their desks working. Tony sat at his desk looking at his phone.

"Are you expecting a phone call, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Why?" questioned Tony, looking at his phone again.

"You've checked your phone every five seconds!"

"My father in law has the boys today and Tony's a bit on edge about it," explained Kate.

"Is that why you keep checking your phone?"

"For all we know, he locked them in their room while he and Amber have cocktails in the living room!" replied Tony, checking his phone again.

"I would hope he wouldn't do that."

"You don't know my father."

A phone rang and Tony quickly placed his phone to his ear only to realize that it was Kate's desk phone ringing. After just a few seconds, she hung up. "Abby and McGee found something."

Tony, Kate and Ziva walked into the lab to find Abby and McGee working away at her computer.

"What do you got, Abbs?" asked Tony, once again checking his phone.

"You know Gibbs, you are really getting bad at the EPS thingy we have going on! I've been waiting down here for an hour for you to ask "What do you got, Abbs?" and…" Abby turned around. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He's in a meeting with the Director," replied Kate.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course he is. He's always in a meeting with Jenny! They are probably up in her office making out."

"That's gross! The thought of Gibbs and Jenny making out? Ew!" interjected Tony.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You can tell us what you found, Abby."

Abby turned towards the computer. "I got into some of the Captain's files. Most of his files and emails were work related but then I found these…" Abby pulled up a variety of emails on the plasma. "He started receiving emails from an anonymous sender a few months ago."

"Emails about what?" asked Tony.

"Not sure. They were communicating in some type of code."

"Were you able to trace where it came from?" asked Ziva.

"I was able to trace the emails back to a network out of an IT company in Norfolk. Someone under the initials A.P."

"Good job, McGeek! You might have just found us our first led," replied Tony. "You and Ziva head to Norfolk and find out who this A.P. is and see why they were anonymously emailing Brick."

"Why do we have to go?" asked Ziva.

"Because as the senior field agent in this room, I'm ordering you to go!"

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting on a very important phone call," said Tony, checking his phone again.

"I'll go with you, Tim," offered Kate.

"No. Ziva is going to go! Kate, you're staying here."

"Or they both can stay here and you and McGee can go," said Gibbs as he walked into the lab.

"Oh, hey Boss."

"Gibbs? I see you're out of your "meeting" with the director? I always thought the phrase was business _before_ pleasure?" snapped Abby.

Gibbs looked at the scientist. "McGee, Tony, Norfolk. Kate and Ziva, you two help Abby with the rest of Brick's files and see what this code is about."

"Boss, I really think Ziva should go? I really need to stay close to home. See my Dad has the twins today and he is supposed to pick up Rissa from school and I don't trust…" Tony stopped talking when he noticed the look Gibbs was giving him. "Or I can just go to Norfolk and not worry about it. Let's go, McGee."

Afternoon rolled around as the elevator to the Bullpen dinged as Alex and Aiden came running full force into the Bullpen with Arissa right behind them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!" exclaimed Alex as he ran towards Tony and Kate's empty desk. "Where Mommy and Daddy?"

Aiden shrugged his shoulders. "I no know? Rissy, where Mommy and Daddy?"

Kate rounded the corner and caught sight of her three kids standing in the Bullpen. "What are you three doing here?"

"Mommy!" shouted the boys, running up to hug her.

"Hey! Rissa, where's your Granddad?"

"He's downstairs, we came up here by ourselves," replied Arissa.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah! Look what Granddad Nozzo got us!" exclaimed Alex, holding up a large bag of candy.

"Wow! That's…that's a lot of candy! Where did you get that from?"

"Granddad take us to the candies store after his meeting."

"Meeting? What meeting?"

"He had a meeting with the lady at the hotel. I got candies too!" said Aiden, showing Kate his bag of candy.

"Did you get candy too, Arissa?"

Arissa looked at the ground. "No."

"Your Granddad didn't bring you back any?"

"He said he forgot."

"He forgot?"

The elevator dinged again and Tony, Sr. stepped off smiling as he talked to a very, young female agent.

"Tony!" shouted Kate, getting the attention of Tony's father.

Tony, Sr. excused himself from the young woman's presence before approaching Kate and his grandkids. "Kate! Good, you found the kids! They got away from me on the elevator!"

"I see. What's going on?"

"I closed my business deal this morning! You are now in the presences of a millionaire!" smiled the Senior DiNozzo.

"Wow! Congratulations! Tony always said that you were a man about your money."

"Yeah, well. I thought I would treat the boys to a little sugary treat to celebrate!"

"I see! That's a lot of candy you got them! But you forgot Arissa."

"She was in school when we went."

"You could have picked her up something."

"How am I supposed to know what she would like?"

"You could have asked one of the boys. They know Arissa pretty well."

"To be honest, I was so excited about the deal I wasn't even thinking about her. You know how the saying goes, "out of sight, out of mind!"" chuckled Tony, Sr.

"Yeah, but she's your granddaughter! It's not fair to her to get the twins candy and not bring her any."

"She'll be fine."

Kate stared at her father in law, trying to contain her annoyance with him. "So what brings you down here?"

"Well here's the deal, I got some financial stuff I need to take care of back home so I scheduled myself a flight back but it leaves in two hours."

Kate laughed. "So what? You're dropping the kids off?"

"When business calls I have to answer, Kate! I figured it's best to leave them here with you. Little young to be watching themselves, you know."

"Tony, I'm working a case. I can't keep them here with me."

"What do you want me to do with them?"

"You offered to watch them, why don't you do that?"

"I really have to go, Kate."

"Can't you change your flight? Leave out later when Tony and I get off work?"

"This is important, Kate. I hate to ditch the kids like this but I have to go!"

Kate looked at the three small faces looking up at her. "It's fine, Tony. Go ahead."

"Thanks Kate! I'm really sorry about this but I'm glad you understand," said Senior as he pulled Kate into yet another too friendly hug. He kneeled down to be eye level with the twins. "Granddad has to go boys! I hope to see you two soon!"

"Bye!" waved the boys.

"Bye, Granddad," waved Arissa.

Tony Sr. looked the little girl up and down. "Goodbye."

Kate, Arissa, Alex and Aiden watched as Tony, Sr. made his way to the elevator and left.

Arissa looked at Kate. "Mommy is it bad if I don't like Granddad DiNozzo."

Kate pulled Arissa close to her. "You really are my daughter."

**Tony Sr. is truly a jerk. He yells at Arissa and then forgets about her. Some grandfather he is! What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Chapter 7! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…I want to but I don't!**

Tony and McGee pulled up in front of the IT building in Norfolk, Virginia.

"Ha! The GPS said it would take three and a half hours to get here, I made it three hours and twenty minutes!" smirked Tony. "Ten minutes to spare!"

"That's because you were going eighty in a seventy speed zone!" replied McGee. "You're lucky you didn't get pulled over!"

"You're allowed ten over the limit, McGee! Besides I'm a federal agent!"

"Doesn't mean you don't have to obey the speed limit!"

"Remember that when you're driving back!" Tony's cellphone began to ring as he scrambled through his jacket pocket to find it. "Crap! That's probably my Dad!" Tony answered the phone. "DiNozzo!"

"It's me, Tony," said Kate on the other end.

"Kate? Is everything okay?"

"Be advised that your father has ditched our children."

"What do you mean he ditched them?"

"He dropped them off and left. Apparently, he had a very pressing business matter to tend to back at home. So he brought them here."

"The kids are there with you?"

"Yep."

"Did he pick up Arissa?"

"Yeah, he got that part right! Although he did manage to crush Rissa's feelings yet again! He bought Alex and Aiden two duffle bags full of candy and "forgot" to get Arissa some as well."

"He forgot?"

"According to him, he wasn't even thinking about her when they went to the store. You should know your daughter doesn't like your father."

"I knew I should have never trusted him with the kid! Wait until I get my hands on him! Are you okay with them?"

"I'm fine. Abby and Ziva have them down in the lab."

"Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can. Love you!" Tony hangs up the phone, his face riddled with anger.

"What happened?"

"Once again my Dad had to rush off on some business so he decided to drop off the kids with Kate! I knew he would do this! He's the one that wanted to spend time with his grandkids and he ditches them!" Tony sighs. "Let's hurry up and get through this interview so we can get back home."

Back at NCIS, Kate walked into Abby's lab and caught sight of two sets of shoes on the floor in walking motion. She looked over to see Abby and Ziva sitting in front of the computer barefoot with them sat Arissa.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Kate.

"You mean, oh boys," snapped Ziva.

"What happened?"

"Ten minutes! Ten minutes was all the time it took for your sons, Alexander and Aiden DiNozzo, to find the one tube of superglue I left out, spill it on the ground, not tell me and allow for me and Ziva to walk through it, hence the shoes stuck to the floor!" explained Abby.

"Again? How much do I owe you this time?"

"I'm adding it to your TwiNozzo fund! Those shoes were one-hundred and forty dollars! Add that to the two beakers they broke last time they were here, you know me two hundred bucks! I take cash!" smiled Abby.

"It's cheaper for me to hire a babysitter than to bring them to work with me! Where are they now?"

"In my office, paying off their shoe debt to Ziva."

Kate looked in the office to see her son tied up with yellow rope around their chest to Abby's chair.

"Hi Mommy!" waved Aiden, hands clearly free.

"Auntie Ziver tie us up!" smiled Alex.

"It's Ziva, Alex! Not Ziver!" corrected Ziva.

"Are you really going to correct a three year old on how to say your name right with all the mispronunciations you make?" asked Abby.

Ziva cut her eyes at Abby.

"You tied my sons to a chair?" asked Kate.

"You do the crime, you do the time," replied Ziva.

"See Mommy, I told you they should have been girls!" added Arissa.

Gibbs walked in to see the boys tied up at Abby's desk. "Kate?"

"Hi, Grandpa!" exclaimed the twin.

"Hey, boys! Hey Munchkin!"

"Hi Grandpa Gibbs," smiled Arissa

"Sorry, Gibbs. My father in law had to leave town so he dropped them off here."

"Why are the boys tied up?"

Abby and Ziva pointed to the floor.

"Superglue again?"

"Yep," replied Abby.

Jenny walked into the lab and noticed the children. "Agent Gibbs? New recruits?"

"I decided to go younger," smiled Gibbs.

"You do know this is a federal office, not a rodeo?"

"I'm sorry, Jenny. My father in law had to hurry out of town so he had to leave them with me. If it's a problem, I can take them home," said Kate.

"No, Kate! Don't take them home! I love when they come to work with you!" replied Abby.

"They super glued your shoes to the floor?"

"So? I do it to McGee all the time! All you need is some acetone and it comes right off!"

"It's fine, Kate. It's the day before the holiday so must of the work has been put on hold until we get back. They're fine."

"How are Brick's computers coming along?" asked Gibbs.

"Me and Abby are making progress," said Ziva.

"I'm almost done but it's kind of hard to focus with them running around," said Kate.

"I'll take them out to get something to eat, so you can finish up," offered Gibbs.

"Really?"

"Sure! What else are Grandpas for? What do you say Munchkin? The usual?"

"Yeah! Can I have fries?" asked Arissa.

Gibbs smiled. "Of course! Care to join us, Jen?"

"Sure. That is if it is okay with your grandkids?"

"You can come, Ms. Jenny!" replied Arissa.

"Thank you, Arissa! I'll go grab my purse."

Gibbs smiled as he watched Jenny walk away.

"Grandpa likes Ms. Jenny!" mocked Arissa.

Gibbs looked at the seven year old. "So untie your brothers!"

Arissa smiled as she walked into the office to help her brothers who struggled to get out of Abby's chair.

"We stuck!" shouted Alex.

"Kind of like our shoes, huh?" replied Ziva.

Arissa untied her brothers and a still struggling Aiden fell out the chair onto the floor with a thud. "I okay!"

Gibbs laughed to himself.

Later that afternoon, Kate worked at her desk while Ziva relaxed at her desk and Abby lounged at McGee's desk, enjoying the contents of the large bags of candy.

"Kate, you got all the good stuff!" said Abby, as she dangled a gummy worm over her head.

"You can thank my father in law for all that! Help yourself! You too, Ziva!" replied Kate as she worked at her computer.

Ziva walked over and looked through the bag. "Anything sour?"

Abby held up a handful of colorful strips. "Pick a color!"

Tony walked in and threw his bag behind his desk. "Nice to see you two are working so hard!"

"We have spent all morning in the lab going through Brick's computers! We needed a break! What's your problem?"

"I'm going to murder my dad! Where are the kids, Kate?"

"Gibbs and Jenny took them to lunch," replied Kate.

"Getting acquainted with their new grandma," scoffed Abby.

"I knew this would happen! Give him the simplest task and he bails for his stupid business!" snapped Tony.

"I'm a bit more pissed about the fact he blatantly dissed our daughter yet again."

"No offense, Tony but your Dad sucks! How can anyone forget Arissa?" interjected Abby.

"None taken! I really hope he's gone for good!"

"Daddy!" shouted Aiden and Alex as they ran up and hugged his parents with Arissa right behind them.

"Hey guys! Did you have fun with Grandpa Gibbs?" asked Kate.

"Yeah!"

"Hey! You eating my candies Granddad Nozzo bought us!" exclaimed Alex, noticing Abby going through the bag of sweets.

"Share Alex! You are not going to eat all that candy by yourself, anyways!" scolded Kate.

"I would hate to have to deal with you two after that sugar rush!" added Tony.

"Probably be as bad as the time Abby put Caf-Pow in their Sippy cups!"

"It was dark in my lab! I thought it was cranberry juice!" defended Abby.

"They were up until 3 o'clock!"

"Big deal! So they were up until three in the morning?"

"Three in the afternoon!" corrected Tony.

"Oh?" said Abby was she ate another piece of candy.

"Stop Auntie! Stop eating my candies!" whined Alex, as he took the bag from Abby.

"Alex!" scolded Kate.

"You can have some of mine, Auntie!" offered Aiden.

"Thank you, Aiden! You two may look exactly alike but you definitely have different personalities!"

"My candies!" said Alex, as he hugged the bag tightly in his arms.

Tony looked at Arissa. "I'm sorry about your Granddad, sweetie."

"I don't think Granddad likes me, Daddy. He keeps saying that I'm not a part of the family and he treats me different than Alex and Aiden. He yells at me and he doesn't yell at them!"

"Trust me, he going to be the one getting yelled at next time I speak to him." Tony reached into his bag and pulled out bag of candy. "But just know I could never forget about you!"

Arissa smiled. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Tony, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"I want some, Rissy!" exclaimed Alex.

"You got a three ton bag of sugar sitting right in front of you! Eat your own!"

Alex crossed his arms over his chest and let out an angry groan.

McGee walked up. "Hey, candy!" said the male agent taking the bag of candy from the little boy.

"Hey Uncle Timmy! That not yours! That mine!" whined Alex, furrowing his eyebrows as he placed his tiny fists on his hips.

"So?"

"So, you no can have some!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I no want you too!"

McGee flipped the piece of candy in his mouth. "Oh well!"

"Daddy, Uncle Timmy eat my candies!"

"Share Alex!" replied Tony.

McGee stuck his tongue out at the three year old who responded by sticking his tongue at him.

"You enjoy picking on a three year old, Tim?" asked Gibbs as he walked in.

"Sorry, Boss."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, A.P. is Amber Pearson. She works with the company as a deals negotiator. She was in contact with Brick because they were purposing a contract for new defense software with the Navy but the deal fell through. You guys find anything?"

"Nope," replied Kate.

"Nothing too hinky but we did find this hidden in one of is files…" Abby worked on McGee's computer for a moment before turned the screen around to reveal a photo of a blonde haired, blue eyed woman. "Maybe a girlfriend?"

Kate and Tony looked at each other.

"Something wrong?" asked Gibbs.

"You said that woman was on Brick's computer?" asked Kate.

"Yeah. Why?" questioned Abby.

"She was just at our house for dinner!"

"She was?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah! She's Tony's dad's business partner."

"Your father works with this woman?"

"Yeah, that's Amb…" Tony frozen as his brain started to process what was going on. "Oh no!"

Gibbs gave Tony an uneasy look. "Abby, McGee, Ziva and Kate, get out of here!"

"You're sending us home early?" asked McGee.

"Yeah, you did good work today. Take the rest of the day off!"

"Thanks, Boss!"

McGee, Ziva and Abby gathered up their things and prepared to leave.

"My dad leaves and he is still causing us problems! He would bring the last person to have contact with Brick over our house for dinner!" exclaimed Tony as he helped Kate put on their children's coats.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence," replied Kate.

"I don't believe in coincidence. Especially ones involving my father!"

Kate kissed Tony. "I'll wait up for you!"

"Hopefully, I won't be too late."

Gibbs walked passed Tony, pulling on his coat. "Let's go, Tony!"

**Coincidence or not? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! Chapter 8! Enjoy :-)**

**I own NCIS and anything related to it. If you believe that, I have a bridge I want to sell you!**

Gibbs and Tony walked into the lobby of the five star hotel, approaching the front desk to find out what room Amber Pearson was staying in.

"She probably already checked out, Boss?" said Tony, as he watched the front desk clerk slowly type on the computer.

"Here it is! Ms. Pearson is checked into suite 305. Should I ring for her?" asked the clerk.

"No. We'll just go up," said Gibbs as he and Tony headed for the hotel elevator.

Gibbs knocked on the door of suite 305.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" asked Amber as she answered the suite door in a white bathrobe.

Gibbs flashed his badge. "Agent Leroy Gibbs, NCIS. Can we come in?"

"Yes, of course!" replied Amber as she allowed the men into her room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you. Ms. Pearson…"

"Please call me, Amber."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Amber, we need to talk to you about a Captain Howard Brick. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know Howard. I was trying to negate a contract with him to acquire some new defense software that our company had developed for the Navy. Why?"

"Captain Brick went missing about a week ago. We're conducting a federal investigation on his disappearance," said Tony.

"Howard's missing? What do you think I have something to do with it?"

"We just want to make sure we cover all the bases," replied Gibbs. "When was the last time you spoke with Captain Brick?"

"We mostly communicated via phone and email. I haven't spoken with Howard since the deal fell through. They decided to go with one of our competitors. That was a few months ago."

"Is there a reason why you two were communicating in code?"

"It wasn't code. It was the language of the operating system the program works on. I sent Brick a Beta copy to try out the messages could be decoded within the program."

Tony laid out the photo of Amber on the table. "Then would you like to explain this?"

"How did you get this?"

"We got it off of Brick's computer. Want to explain why you sent him a photo of yourself if you only communicated via email?" asked Gibbs.

Amber looked at Tony. "Before the deal fell through, we had planned on meeting face to face to discuss some of the more classified components of the defense system. Being we had never met before he asked me to send him a photo of myself so he know who he was meeting."

"You said you to never met?" asked Tony.

"We didn't. We set up a meeting but Howard never showed."

"Where were you a week ago, Amber?" questioned Gibbs.

"I was working on a business deal down in Norfolk. You can call my company and verify that."

"We will," replied Gibbs as he exited the room leaving Tony alone with Amber.

"My God! I can't believe Howard is missing?" sighed Amber as she sat down on the bed. "You don't think something bad happened to him, Tony?"

"It's hard to say."

"I mean I only knew him through his emails but he seemed nice."

Tony was silent.

"So did you hear the news? Your dad and I closed our deal today!"

"I heard. He skipped right out of town afterwards."

"Yeah, he had some financial stuff he had to take care of."

"Any old excuse. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of business are you and my Dad in?"

"Trades. Internet, mostly. I do work in IT so it's kind of my thing."

"So like Ebay?"

"Something like that. Your father invests the money and I do most of the dealing."

"What kind of stuff do you trade?"

"Computer programming, things like that. Our buyer finally called and picked up one of our programs! We made nearly six million on that deal!"

"Six million? Most be some software you are "trading"?"

Amber smiled. "It's all legal, Tony. Promise!"

"That's good to know. I would hate for my clearly irresponsible father to be involved in something illegal."

"Is there a problem between you and your dad?"

Tony looked at Amber. "Um, no. I was just…we're good."

Gibbs walked back in the room. "Talked to your supervisor. He verified your whereabouts."

"Thank goodness! I would hate for you to think I was involved in something like this!" exclaimed Amber.

"We are going to need your contact information, just in case."

"Sure," said Amber as she jotted down her information on a pad handing it to Tony.

"We will be in touch!" replied Tony as he walked for the door.

"Please do," replied Amber.

At home, Tony found Kate in the kitchen baking with Arissa as Alex and Aiden watched TV in the family room.

"Daddy, look! I'm helping Mommy bake sweet potato pies!" exclaimed Arissa.

"Wow! That looks really good!" said Tony, giving his wife and daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"What did Amber have to say?" asked Kate.

"She and Brick were planning on meeting to discuss a deal they were making that's why she sent him a photo of herself, they had never met in person and she was in Norfolk at the time of Brick's disappearance," explained Tony.

"So, we are back to where we started?"

"Basically. I asked Amber about her and my dad's business."

"And?"

"They are in Internet trading."

"What do they trade?"

"Computer programming. They made six million dollars on their deal!"

"Six million?"

"I don't know why my Dad would invest in computer programming? He doesn't know anything about computers?"

"No offense, Tony. But can we not talk about your Dad. He's already caused enough problems these past few days, I don't want him ruining Thanksgiving."

"Fine by me," said Tony as he stuck is finger into the pie mixture to taste it.

Kate slapped Tony's hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I'm tasting it to see if you made it right!"

"It's fine! I have to make enough desserts for twelve people. I can't spare any extra filling!"

"So those two wooden spoons of fillings the twins just ate are going to cause a problem?"

Kate looked up to see her sons, licking two wooden spoons, faces covered in orange filling. "Boys!"

"You want some, Mommy?" asked Aiden, offering Kate his spoon.

"No, thank you," said Kate as she took the spoons from her sons only to turn around to see Arissa and Tony both with their hands in the bowl of filling.

"Rissa! Mommy, told you she need all the filling!" said Tony, sarcastically causing Arissa to laugh.

"I swear I'm the mother of four!"

Tony smiled as he pulled Kate by the waist. "You know you could be a mother of four if you want?" smirked Tony as he kissed Kate.

"Eww! Daddy kiss Mommy!" exclaimed Alex, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"That's right! Daddy kissed Mommy! How do you think you got here?"

Kate slapped Tony in the back of the head. "Tony? Geez!"

"No hitting Mommy!" scolded Aiden.

"That's right, Aiden! No hitting Mommy!"

Kate tilted her head at her husband indicating he could shut up.

The next day, Tony and Kate packed the kids into the car and headed to Ducky's house for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Well, look who is it! The DiNozzo family! My don't you all look lovely?" said Ducky, answering the door.

"Mommy said we had to dress nice for dinner!" said Arissa, dressed in a skirt and nice top.

"And you look very nice indeed, Arissa. You look nice to Alex and Aiden!"

"My sweater itchy!" complained Aiden as he pulled on the holiday sweater that rested on top of his collared shirt and outfit that matched his twin brother's.

"I told Kate's mom to knock it off with the festive sweaters for the boys but she can't help herself," said Tony.

Ducky laughed. "Well, come on in! Everyone is in the kitchen!" said Ducky as he led the DiNozzo family into his home.

"Wow! Something smells good in here?" said Tony, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm preparing my mother's homemade rolls," replied Jenny, just as the twins both reached for a cooled roll out the basket.

"Hey!" shouted Kate, causing her sons to pull their hands away.

Jenny laughed. "Its okay, Kate. They can have one!" said Jenny as she handed each of the boys a piece of bread.

"Thank you, Ms. Jenny!" replied the twins as the devoured the rolls.

"Kate, those pies look amazing!" said Abby.

"Thank you! Arissa helped me make them! But I need to put them in the oven to finish baking."

"I'll help you," offered Palmer.

Alex and Aiden walked over to McGee, who was busy putting his dish on the table.

"What that?" asked Alex, taking a bite out of his roll.

"Green Bean Casserole, my Grandma's recipe" smiled McGee, proud of his creation.

"Green beans suppose to be green?"

"Yeah."

"So why you green beans brown?"

McGee stared at the twin boy. "Who asked you?"

"I think your dish looks pretty good, McGee. Considering," chuckled Ziva.

"Considering what?"

"You can't cook. We're not going to get food poisoning from that are we?" mocked Tony.

"Very funny, Tony! We don't you try a spoonful and find out?"

Jenny laughed. "Settle down, boys!"

"Welcome to Thanksgiving with team Gibbs. We're one big, happy dysfunctional family," laughed Kate.

"This is quite nice! Spending Thanksgiving with all of you!"

"The feeling isn't mutual," said Abby, under her breathe.

"Abby, how long do you plan on treating me like the evil stepmother?" asked Jenny.

"Depends, how long do you plan on dating Gibbs?"

"None of your business," said Gibbs as he walked into the kitchen, heading straight to Jenny to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Play nice, Abbs."

"Are you going to be our new Grandma, Ms. Jenny?" asked Aiden.

Tony nearly choked on his son's question. "Aiden?"

"What? Auntie Abby say that Ms. Jenny want to be our new Grandma that why she always with Grandpa! She say they should get married and stop being gross!"

"Okay, why don't we go set the table?" said Ziva, trying to save the twin boys from Gibbs' wrath as well as Abby's.

Abby looked at Tony and Kate. "Nothing is secret with those two!"

"They're three, Abby! What do you expect?" replied Kate.

Despite Aiden's awkward moment, within the hour, the entire team sat around Ducky's dining room table to eat their Thanksgiving meal. Plates and bowls of food where passed left and right as people filled their plates with the holiday feast.

"It's so nice to be able to actually sit down and enjoy Thanksgiving this year! I was sure you would have us working the case today, Boss." said McGee.

"We've been head first in this case all week, even I needed a break!" replied Gibbs, putting mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Should we go around and have everyone say what they are thankful for?" asked Palmer.

"Can we not? I'm starving over here!" said Tony.

"Tony?" exclaimed Kate.

"Mommy can I have turkey?" asked Alex, already nibbling the food he had on his plate.

"Jethro, will you do the honor of carving the turkey."

Gibbs smiled as he stood up to cut into the bird just as his phone rang.

"Oh no!" sighed Tony.

Gibbs picked up his phone and within a few moments hung it up. He looked at his team as he let out a sigh. "Norfolk, P.D. They found Brick's body in the woods."

The entire team let out groans.

"Every time!" groaned McGee.

"Gear up! I need everyone on this one. Abbs…" said Gibbs.

"I know. Feed the kids and meet you down at the lab," answered Abby.

"No leave Mommy!" whined Alex.

"We'll be back soon, baby. You three be good for Auntie Abby, okay?" said Kate as she kissed her children bye.

"Okay," replied the children with disappointed looks on their faces as they watched their parents leave.

"We never get to have holidays as a family," sighed Arissa.

"I no want to eat Thanksgiving without Daddy and Mommy," sighed Aiden.

"Me either. I'll go make some sandwiches and we'll pack this up for later" said Abby.

**The life of an NCIS agent, can't even sit down to eat without getting called out to a case. What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon (things are about to get good…at least I think so) :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say thank you for all the great reviews and comments on the last chapter and thanks to all those who added the story to their favorites and alerts! You put a smile on my face...**

**Here we go! Chapter 9! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it. If I did, this would be an actual episode and not a fanfiction. :-)**

When the team arrived at the crime scene, they found Brick's body in the center of a wooded area. It was clear from the condition of the body that the wildlife had already discovered the carcass.

"Wow! Looks like he was the vulture's Thanksgiving dinner!" said Tony, standing over the body.

"Not the sight you want to look at right after a meal," replied Kate, making a disgusted face as she snapped a photo of the picked apart body.

"What meal? We didn't get to eat! We got the call right when Gibbs was about to cut the turkey!"

"Could you please stop talking about food? I'm starving!" spat Ziva. "Kate, do you have any of those protein bars?"

"No, Alex and Aiden went through my coat pockets and ate them," responded Kate.

"What do we have?" asked Gibbs, walking up from the distance.

"Looks like he was dumped here, Boss," said Tony.

"Time of death?"

"Can't tell! There is hardly any liver left!" replied Ducky.

"We need to search the area. Figure out how he got out here."

"You sure about that, Boss? It's going to be dark soon," questioned McGee.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry," added Tony.

"You two want to come back out here and search tomorrow?"

The two male agents looked at each other. "No."

"Search the area! Ducky, Jimmy, you can take our friend back to base."

After searching the wilderness near the body, the team arrived back at NCIS. Kate and Tony headed straight to Abby's lab.

"Abbs, we're…"

"Shhh, Tony! They're asleep!" whispered Abby as she pointed towards the corner where Arissa, Alex and Aiden laid, hugged tightly together on her futon covered in a blanket.

"Good thing, you bought a bigger futon," smiled Tony as he looked at his children sleeping peacefully.

"As often as they are down here I figured it was a good investment. What took you guys so long?"

"Had to search the woods near the body. Not an easy job in the dark of night. They didn't cause you any problems did they?"

"No. Arissa was pretty bummed that you guys had to leave and none of them wanted to eat Thanksgiving dinner without their Mommy and Daddy so we just ate grilled cheese sandwiches instead. Jenny came down and played with them for a while and they fell asleep a little while ago."

"Well, you can take the rest of the night off, Abbs. Gibbs doesn't want to open up the murder investigation until tomorrow," said Kate.

"Great! Not only did I not get to enjoy Thanksgiving now I have to work my day off!"

"Maybe this will keep you busy," Tony handed Abby a busted cellphone in an evidence bag. "We found it in the woods not far from the body. Think it maybe Brick's and we found a wallet too. Jimmy's going to bring down his clothes soon."

"This phone is ruined! It will take me hours get to get back to working order! If I even can!"

"If you want me to Abby, I'll come in tomorrow and help you out?" offered Kate.

"No, you guys spend time with your babies. I got mine here to keep me company. Speaking of babies, you guys should get them home into their own beds. Oh and here," Abby walked over and handed Kate a bag of food. "Jenny wanted me to give this to you. She made everyone individual carry out meals of dinner. She figured it would be hard to find time to sit down and eat together with the case going on so this way you could enjoy your meal at home."

"Wow! That was really nice of her!" said Tony.

"She's sucking up."

Kate and Tony walked over to where their children rested.

"Hey guys, we're back," whispered Tony as gentle shook his kids awake.

"Daddy," yawned Alex as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck resting his head on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you guys home."

Tony helped a sleepy Arissa up while Kate picked up Aiden.

"Thanks again, Abbs," said Kate as the family left the lab.

The next afternoon, Tony and Kate sat around their dining room table to enjoy a belated Thanksgiving dinner with their kids.

"Thanksgiving, DiNozzo style," said Tony as he placed a plate of food in front of each of his sons and daughter.

"Are we ever going to have a normal Thanksgiving?" asked Arissa.

"Define normal?"

"A Thanksgiving where we actually eat as a family and you and Mommy don't have to leave in the middle of it? You know one where we eat on Thanksgiving Day and not the next day."

"That's not normal?" smirked Tony.

"For real, Daddy."

"We're sorry we had to leave yesterday but you know that's a part of our job sweetie," replied Kate.

"I know. I just don't like it!"

"Hey, we may not get to have Thanksgiving together on Thanksgiving day but we always make up for it, don't we? I mean look at us now? Me and Mommy have the day off, we are all together and we are about to enjoy some good food! Hey, why don't we go around and say what we are thankful for?" asked Tony.

"You're not going to starve to death in the meantime?" joked Kate.

"I think I can last. Alex, Aiden? What are you thankful for?"

"What thankful mean?" asked Alex, once again nibbling at his food.

"It means what are you really glad to have and stop eating! Wait for everyone else!"

Alex laughed.

"I thankful for Yo Gabba Gabba!" shouted Aiden.

"Gabba? You're thankful for a television show? Not me or Mommy or Rissa but Gabba?"

"I like Plex!"

"Sure you do. What about you, Alex?"

"I thankful for my toys!" smiled the three year old.

Kate laughed. "Rissa, what are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful for my family. You and Daddy are the bestest Mommy and Daddy!"

"What about your brothers?"

Arissa looked at her brothers. "I'm thankful for the Monkeys too, sometimes."

"Okay. Kate, what are you thankful for?" asked Tony.

"I'm thankful for my three beautiful kids. I never could have imagined how much better my life would be with you three!"

Tony smiled. "You're welcome."

Kate just looked at husband and smiled. "What are you thankful for, Tony?"

"I am thankful that three years ago I married the love of my life and started the family that I always dreamed of. As crazy as these years have been if I could go back and do it all over again, I would because I know that it would have a happy ending."

"That's so cheesy," chuckled Kate.

"It is. But it's the truth!"

"Can we eat now?" asked Alex.

"Yes, you can," replied Kate.

The family began to enjoy their Thanksgiving lunch just as Tony's phone began to ring.

"You've got to be kidding me?" sighed Kate, looking at Tony is disbelief.

Tony answered the phone. "DiNozzo?"

"Amber Pearson lied," said the deep male voice on the other line.

"What?"

"She said she only communicated with Brick via email and phone but Abby found her business card in Brick's wallet," explained Gibbs.

"How did it get in Brick's wallet? According to her, she never met Brick in person."

"That's what we need to find out. I called Amber, she's back in Norfolk. Meet me at the office, we'll go down there and talk to her."

"Boss, can this wait? I'm having lunch with Kate and the kids."

"Yeah, we'll just let a suspected murder go free while you finish eating your Thanksgiving leftovers."

"Can't McGee handle it? I really wanted to spend time with the kids today."

"You know her, Tony. I want you to handle it. The quicker we get this taken care of, the quicker you can get back to you family."

"But Boss…"

The phone went died as Tony stared at his wife and kids. Kate got up and went into the kitchen, returning with a piece of aluminum foil which she used to wrap up Tony's plate.

"I'm sure Gibbs will drive, so you can eat on the ride," said Kate.

Tony kissed Kate. "Thanks."

"Daddy, you have to leave again?" whined Arissa.

"I'm sorry, sweetie! I will be back in time for movie night, okay?"

"Promise?"

Tony kissed his daughter. "I promise."

Gibbs did in fact drive down to Norfolk allowing Tony to eat his Thanksgiving lunch. However balancing a plate of food while Gibbs sped through traffic was a task all its own. The two pulled up to the home of Amber Pearson and knocked on the door.

"Tony? Agent Gibbs? What's going on?" asked Amber answering her door.

"We need to talk," said Gibbs as he entered into the house.

"Must be really important if you came all this way just to talk?"

"It is."

"Well, what is it? Did you find out anything about Howard?" asked Amber.

"Yeah, found a whole lot. Found him. In the woods. Dead."

Amber clasped her hands over her mouth. "Howard is dead?"

"Yeah, he was beaten to death. We found his body Thanksgiving day in some local woods."

"Dear God!"

Gibbs pulled out an evidence bag with a small, white business card inside and handed it to Amber. "We found this in his wallet."

Amber examined the card. "This is my business card."

"Would you like to explain how he got your business card if you two never met?" asked Tony.

Amber looked at Tony. "I don't know? I don't know how he got this!"

"Brick got your business card because you gave it to him!" spat Gibbs.

"I've never met that man! How many times do I have to tell you that! I have no idea how Howard got my card but I didn't give it to him!"

"You gave Brick your business card when you met with him, something happened, you killed him for whatever reason and then dumped him in the woods."

"No, I didn't! Why would you say that?"

"You won't talk so I have to assume…"

"Okay! Okay! I did meet with Brick but I did not kill him!" Amber sat down in a chair. "It was one time. We were working on a business deal."

"Business deal? You said that your company's deal with Navy feel through," said Tony.

"It did. This was a different deal."

"We're listening," said Gibbs.

Amber sighed as she looked at Tony. "Brick is...well was, in business with Tony and me. He was the one who purchased the software we sell. Usually we put money into an account and he uses that to buy the software and what not, that way we have a paper trail of what's going on. But this time was different. He wanted cash."

"Why cash this time?"

"He said that he and Tony had discussed acquiring some new software. I found that kind of strange seeing how I'm usually the middle man between the two of them but anyways he said that it was best if they did so with cash. He told Tony to give me one hundred and fifty thousand in cash to give to him. After that I didn't hear from him anymore."

"Why did he ask you to get the money? Why didn't he just get it himself?"

"He dealt with me more than he dealt with Tony at least to my knowledge."

"So let me get this straight, Brick was in business with you and my Dad? You met with Brick to give him one hundred and fifty dollars that my Dad gave you for software that the two of them were interested in selling?" asked Tony.

"Yeah."

"You know what happened with the deal they were working on?"

"No."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Thank you for your help, Amber."

Gibbs and Tony walked silently back to the car. Just as Tony was about to open the passenger side door he stopped.

"Your gut telling you something, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Is yours?" asked Gibbs. "Get in the car."

Tony could feel his anxiety growing as he got in the car and buckled his seat belt. "You don't think my Dad had something to do with this do you?"

Gibbs looked stared straight ahead. "She claimed that your dad and Brick were involved in a business deal that involved one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, Tony? That's motive."

"So you think my Dad killed Brick?"

"Right now, your father is a person of interest not a suspect. The evidence we have doesn't point to him but I have to look into what Amber said and you know that."

"I know but…"

"You have more a more pressing issue to worry about, Tony."

"Right, I need to make sure my father has a solid alibi."

"No, you need to get home so you don't miss movie night!"

**Oh no! Here goes Tony, Sr. again, causing more trouble for Tony! What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go! Chapter 10! Enjoy :-)**

**Do I own NCIS or anything related to it? Do pigs fly?**

Kate sat on the floor of the family room working on a puzzle with her three kids when she heard the front door open.

"Daddy home!" exclaimed Alex as he jumped up and ran into his father's arms.

"Hey Buddy!" said Tony as he carried his son into the family room to join the rest. "What are you guys up to?"

"We make a puzzle!" replied Aiden, holding up a puzzle piece. "You help us Daddy."

"Okay, Little Guy!" smiled Tony, sitting on the floor to assist with the puzzle making.

"So what happened?" asked Kate.

Tony said nothing.

Kate looked at her husband and could tell from the look in his eyes that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"My dad is a person of interest."

"What?"

"According to Amber, he gave Brick one hundred and fifty thousand dollars cash to invest in some software."

"One hundred fifty-thousand? Tony, that gives him motive."

"You don't think I know that? Give it to my dad to be a possible murder suspect in a case I'm working."

"What did Gibbs say?"

"He's looking into it. He doesn't think what Amber said will hold up given the evidence but I can't help but feel like he's involved."

"Tony, I'm sure there is an explanation behind all of this."

"God, I hope so. For his sake and mine."

"Daddy, you okay?" asked Arissa, sensing the distress in Tony's voice.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm okay."

"You don't look okay. You look mad."

Tony smile at his daughter's concern. "I'm okay, just had a hard day at work."

"Are we still going to have movie night?"

"We sure are!"

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Nope! I'm all yours! See, I'm even turning my phone off!" said Tony, shutting off his cell.

Arissa smiled. "Good."

"Daddy, we watch Wall-E?" asked Aiden.

"I no like Wall-E, I want to watch Dumbo!" interjected Alex.

"You are a Dumbo," chuckled Arissa.

"Daddy, Rissy call me Dumbo!"

"You are what you are, Alex."

"Hey?"

"Tony?" spat Kate.

"Sorry. I thought tonight we would watch a classic? The Muppets Movie!"

"What that?" asked Alex with a puzzled look on his face. A look shared by his brother and sister.

"It's a 1979 classic! I used to love it as a kid! Kermit the Frog? Miss Piggy? Gonzo? Fozzie Bear?"

Arissa, Alex and Aiden continued to stare at their father like he was crazy.

"You have to know Animal? He plays the drums? Alex, Aiden you act just like him!"

"Is TooDee in it?" asked Aiden.

"No, TooDee is not in it! This isn't Yo Gabba Gabba, this is the Muppets! If it wasn't for them there would be no Yo Gabba Gabba!"

"Tony," interrupted Kate. "They are seven and three. They don't care about the Muppets."

"They are DiNozzos! They have to care!"

"I want to watch Wall-E!" smiled Aiden.

Tony gave his son a dirty look. "We're not watching Wall-E, we're watching The Muppets Movie and you three are going to love it!"

"That's great. But first, you three need to take a bath," instructed Kate.

"Yeah, bath! I wanna take a bath!" shouted Alex as he darted for the stairs, peeling off his clothes in the process.

"Alex, wait! We haven't even run the water yet! Put your clothes back on!" shouted Kate, chasing after her half naked son.

After bath time for the boys then Arissa, the family returned downstairs to prepare for movie night. Alex ran into the kitchen, waving a teddy bear in his hand while Arissa chased after him.

"Give me Mr. Snuggles, Alex!" shouted Arissa at the three year old.

Kate caught her son. "Alex, what have I told you about your sister's teddy bear?"

"No play with Rissy teddy bear," replied Alex, looking at Kate with her hazel eyes.

"And what are you doing right now?"

"I play with teddy bear."

Kate took the bear. "That's a no-no!"

"But I like teddy bear, Mommy."

"I know but this teddy bear is special to your sister. You have to be careful with him."

"Yeah Alex, Mommy gave him to me."

"Why you give Rissy teddy bear?"

"Because my Dad gave him to me when I was a little girl and I wanted to give him to my daughter," smiled Kate at her daughter as she handed her the bear. "You have your own toys, play with them."

"Why you no give me teddy bear?"

"She gave you life! What more can you ask for?" smirked Tony.

Kate cut her eyes at Tony. "Seriously, Tony? Grow up!" Kate let Alex go before heading to the refrigerator. "How about some fruit for movie night?"

"I no want fruit!" complained Alex.

"How about a banana? It's the closest thing to not being a fruit that a fruit can be?"

Tony looked at Kate. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know? I'm just trying to get them to eat healthy."

"With that? Not going to happen! Now, its movie night! Who wants popcorn?"

"Me!" shouted Alex and Arissa.

"Mommy, can I have bananer?" asked Aiden.

"Banana? Don't you want popcorn for movie night?" asked Tony.

"No, I want bananer!"

Tony looked at Kate. "He is definitely the accidental twin. He wants fruit instead of popcorn on movie night?"

Kate elbowed Tony in the side. "Don't talk about our son like that. He likes to eat healthy like his Mommy," replied Kate kissing Aiden on the cheek.

"Clearly," moaned Tony in pain.

"How about I make you a little fruit bowl, Aiden?" asked Kate.

"Yeah!"

After getting their snacks, Tony and Kate cuddled together on the sofa while the DiNozzo children stretched out on pillows on the floor as they enjoyed the film. It wasn't long before Tony and Kate's cuddle time was interrupted by the three youngsters making their way between their parents with Alex and Aiden snuggled up with Tony, while Arissa took her favorite spot with Kate. Too tired to go to their own rooms after the movie, they fell asleep right there in the family room.

The next morning, the two agents were startled out their sleep by the blaring sound of cartoons coming from the television.

"Rissa! Turn it down!" shouted Tony, still asleep.

"Sorry, Daddy!" apologized Arissa, turning down the set.

Alex hovered over Kate's half asleep form, softly shaking her. "Mommy," whispered Alex. "Mommy, wake up!" He pulled her eyes lids apart. "Open you eyes!"

"Hmm?" groaned Kate, blinking to focus her vision.

"Hi!" waved the three years old, inches from his mother's face.

"What do you want?" yawned Kate.

"I hungry, Mommy."

"Where's Aiden?"

"He right there!" pointed Alex to Aiden who slept with his mouth wide open on Kate's chest.

Kate shifted Aiden's weight from her chest to her side, cradling him in her arms as he slept. "Ask your dad to make you some cereal."

"He's asleep!" exclaimed Tony with his head buried under a pillow.

"If you sleep, why you talking?" asked Alex, pulling the pillow of his father's head.

"Just one of my many talents."

"I want Froot Loops!"

"I want Lucky Charms!" added Arissa.

"Lucky Charms are mine!" replied Tony.

"Share Tony. There are enough Lucky Charms for both of you!" mocked Kate.

Tony let out a sarcastic groan. "Fine."

Tony served Arissa and Alex their cereal in the family room so they could watch cartoons while he climbed back on the sofa with Kate who had drifted back to sleep with Aiden in her arms. Wrapping his arms around her, he basked in the moment. Holding his loving wife and son in his arms, he watched Alex and Arissa laugh at the cartoons on the screen. This was just what he needed, quality time with the four people he loved the most. Time to clear his head, get his mind off the case, and most importantly the notion that his father may be involved.

That afternoon, Kate and Tony decided to bundle up their children and take them on a bike ride to a local park. Tony and Kate held hands as they walked behind Arissa, who rode her pink two-wheeler and the twins on their tricycles. Occasionally, their embrace was broken by Tony having to run off to stop Alex or Aiden from colliding with one of the parked cars that lined the street on the way to the park.

The family hung out in the park for a few hours before the chill of the late November day forced them to head back home.

"Mommy, can I have hot cocoa?" asked Arissa, peddling her bike down the sidewalk.

"Sure sweetie! I think we could all use a nice cup of hot cocoa!" smiled Kate.

"I want hot cocoa too, Mommy!" added Aiden.

"Me too! With marshy mallows!" chimed in Alex.

They arrived to the front of the house to see a silver-haired man leaning against his car.

"Grandpa!" shouted Arissa.

"Hello!" replied Gibbs with a smile, as he was rushed by the three DiNozzo kids, dropping their bike to hug him.

"Grandpa we ride bikes to the park!" said Aiden.

"I see! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Mommy going to make us hot cocoa with marshy mallows!"

"Come on, Grandpa you drink hot cocoa with us!" said Alex, taking hold of Gibbs' hand.

"I'm not a hot cocoa drinker, Alex. I like coffee."

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" asked Kate.

"I called. No answer."

"Sorry, Boss. Arissa really wanted to spend time with us so we turned off our phones."

"I understand."

"What brought you out here?"

Gibbs looked at Tony. "We need to talk."

Tony could tell by the look on Gibbs' face this was nothing good.

Gibbs joined the family as they went into the house. Kate sent the kids to their respective rooms while she, Tony and Gibbs talked in the kitchen.

"What's going on, Boss?" asked Tony.

Gibbs sighed. "Abby was finally able to restore the phone in the woods. It was in fact Brick's."

"Did she find anything?" asked Kate.

"She was able to get the phone records off of it." Gibbs pulled out a sheet of paper and laid it on the counter.

Tony and Kate looked at the paper and noticed the various phone numbers on it, one in particular circled in red.

"This is my dad's number," said Tony.

"The last call received to the phone was from your father and according to Ducky's timeline, it was around the time of Brick's death."

"So my Dad called Brick, doesn't mean that he had anything to do with this?"

Gibbs sighed. "We got the report about missing Naval Defense software this morning. The last person to have access to it was Brick. There is reason to believe that the deal your father and Brick we're working on together, was a plan to sell it on the black market."

Tony laughed. "My dad?"

"The GPS locator on your dad's phone indicates he's in San Diego."

"Yeah, he has a vacation home there. Why?"

"The NCIS agency out there has been informed of the situation. They are keeping an eye on him."

"You are having my father followed?"

"This isn't just a matter of murder, Tony. We are talking about a risk to national security. They can trace the software if someone tries to use it. So far nothing has come up which means he may still have it in his possession. I'm only having them watch him until McGee and I can get out there tonight."

"I'm coming too!" said Tony.

"No, you're not, Tony."

"You're accusing my father of murder and treason! I should be a part of this!"

"I don't want your personal issues getting in the way of this investigation."

"He's my father, Gibbs."

"Which is exactly why I don't want you involved!"

**Oh snap! Tony, Sr. has done it now! How do you think Tony is going to handle this? Will he follow Gibbs' orders and stay back or not? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go! Chapter 11! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it but if they are looking for new writers for the show, I'm looking for a job!**

***Fun Fact: I typed this entire chapter on my iPad and iPod touch. I needed a break from my computer. If this chapter doesn't absolutely suck, I may try typing on them again.**

Gibbs left the DiNozzo home but the information he brought with him stayed behind.

"Tony? Tony, talk to me," begged Kate of her husband who stood staring at the circled number on the paper. His father's number.

Arissa walked in with Alex and Aiden.

"Where's Grandpa?" asked Arissa.

"He had to leave," said Kate.

"We still have hot cocoa?" asked Alex.

Kate looked at Tony who was still fixated on the sheet of paper.

"Yeah, you guys sit down. I'll make you some."

Aiden tugged on Tony's shirt. "Daddy you drink hot cocoa?"

"Not now, Aiden!" spat Tony, startling the three year old as he stormed out the kitchen.

"Daddy mad," said Alex, worry reading through his hazel eyes as he looked at his mother.

"You guys wait here, I'll be right back," said Kate as she followed Tony up the stairs.

Kate walked to her bedroom to find Tony furious throwing clothes into an open duffle bag on the bag while talking on the phone.

"Just tell me what time the flight is leaving, McGee! Call them and let them know you are bringing one more...I know Gibbs, wanted you and him to handle this but I'm coming too...I really don't care what Gibbs said, I'm going! I'll deal with him later!" Tony hung up the phone as he continued to pack.

"Going somewhere?" asked Kate.

Tony looked at Kate. "I'm going to San Diego. I called McGee their flight leaves at eleven tonight from Andrews Air Force base," replied Tony still throwing items in the bag.

"Tony you heard Gibbs, he wants you to stay out of it!"

"This is my father, Kate! I can't stay out of it! He's not only a suspect in a murder but he could also be convicted of treason? I can't just stand by and let this happen! I have to get to the bottom of this!"

"Tony, you are too close to this! Maybe you should let Gibbs and McGee handle it?"

"I'm fine!"

"You're upset."

"Damn right I'm upset!"

"Which is why you should let Gibbs handle this! Your personal feelings are clouding your judgment right now."

"My judgment is not clouded! I'm a trained federal investigator, I can handle myself just fine!"

"Yeah, going against Gibbs orders is a mighty fine way if showing that!"

"Kate, I really don't need this right now! I am going to San Diego whether you or Gibbs, likes it or not, okay?" Tony threw more items in the bag before he wasn't able to control his anger anymore. He picked up the bag and threw it against the wall, hitting it with a thud. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Kate could see the anger burning in get husband's eyes. "Tony, calm down!"

"Don't tell me too calm down, Kate! My father is under investigation for murder and treason! I have the right to be pissed!"

"Look, I know you're pissed, I would be too but I don't want you acting like this! I don't want the kids to see you like this!"

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" shouted Tony, as the door opened revealing the sad face of Aiden, with tears in his eyes.

"Aiden, baby, what's wrong?" asked Kate.

"Daddy mad at me!" cried the three year old.

Kate picked up her son. "Why would Daddy be mad at you?"

"Cause I ask him to have hot cocoa with us and he yell at me! Then he come upstairs and I hear him yelling still!"

Kate looked at Tony as Aiden cried in her shoulder. "See, this is why you don't need to get involved!" Kate took a crying Aiden out of the room leaving Tony alone with his anger.

Tony's heart broke. As mad as he was at his father, he had no right to take it out on Kate and especially not their kids. Maybe Kate and Gibbs were right? He was too close to this. But how could he not be, it was his father that was being investigated. He had to keep it together, he couldn't let this get to him. Not like this.

After taking a few moments to recompose himself, Tony walked into the twins' room where Kate sat on Aiden's bed, rocking the three year old. Tony took Aiden from Kate.

"I sorry Daddy," sniffled the boy. "I just wanted you to have hot cocoa with us."

"No, I'm sorry Little Guy! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that! I was upset," apologized Tony, rubbing his son's back to calm his cries. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Or at Mommy for that matter." Tony gave Kate a look and Kate knew that he was truly sorry for blowing up like that.

Alex walked in.

"Why is Aiden crying?" asked Alex concerned for his twin.

"Aiden is just a little upset," said Tony, calmly as he hugged his son.

"Aiden why you upset?"

"Cause I make Daddy mad," sniffled Aiden.

"Daddy why you mad at Aiden?"

"I'm not mad at Aiden," said Tony, giving Aiden a reassuring look.

"You mad at Mommy?"

"No, I'm not mad at Mommy either."

"Alex mad at Mommy."

Kate looked at her son. "And why is Alex mad at Mommy?"

"Cause he no have hot cocoa!" smiled the boy.

"I got it, Alex. You want hot cocoa. Come on," said Kate as she took her son by the hand and left the room, giving Tony and Aiden some alone time.

Sitting with his son, Tony took in consideration whether going to San Diego was a good idea or not. Just knowing his father's involvement was causing him stress, how would he handle actually being a part of the investigation? But the idea of being in the dark bothered him even more. Afternoon rolled into evening,

Tony and Kate got the kids bathed before gathering them into their room for a bedtime story.

"I...will...eat...them...Sam, I am!" smiled Arissa as she closed the Dr. Seuss book.

"Good job, sweetie! You're getting better with your reading!" said Kate, hugging her daughter.

"Yea Rissy!" clapped Aiden for his big sister.

"Daddy, can you read it now?" asked Alex. "The right way?"

Tony gently slapped his son in the back of the head.

"Ow!" exclaimed the little boy rubbing his head.

"You did good, Arissa," replied Tony.

"Can Rissy read another story?" asked Aiden.

"We can't. Daddy has to finish packing."

Kate gave Tony an unsure look.

"Packing? Are you leaving?" asked Arissa.

"I have to go out of town for a few days."

"I thought you were going to stay home with us? Me and Mommy where going to back cookies and you and me always eat the cookie dough together."

"I'm sorry."

"Where you going?" asked Aiden.

"San Diego. It's in California."

"Why you go there?"

"For work."

"What you work on?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?"

Aiden laughed.

"When are you coming back?" asked Arissa.

"As soon as I can, sweetie," said Tony as he pulled his daughter close to him.

"I help you pack Daddy!" shouted Aiden as he ran up the room.

"Me too!" added Alex, following his brother.

"Okay but I don't want any of your toys in my bag! Last time they had to search me because you fire truck started going off!" Tony looked at his daughter who wore a disappointed expression on her face. "You're mad at me?"

"You're leaving again!" whined Arissa.

"I have to, sweetie! What can I do to make it up to you?"

Arissa flashed a smile. "Stay home?"

"Funny. You be a good girl for Mommy, help her with your brothers while I'm gone."

"Okay."

Tony made sure that all three of the kids were fast asleep in their beds before heading to catch the flight to San Diego. He arrived at the airstrip just as Gibbs and McGee were about to board the plane.

"Wait up!" shouted Tony, running to catch up with his coworkers.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay back!" snapped Gibbs, none too happy to see the male agent.

"I know, Boss but this is my father," explained Tony.

"He's a murder suspect, Tony! I don't want your daddy issues screwing up my investigation!"

"They won't, Boss, I swear!"

"If I even think for one second that you are getting too personal with this case, I will pull your ass of it!"

"Fine by me."

Gibbs gave Tony a cold stare. "Get on the plane."

The five hour flight landed the agents in San Diego at 1am Pacific time, 4am Eastern time. The local NCIS agency had only expected for two of their fellow agents to arrive so they booked them in two, single bed hotels room which meant that Tony was forced to share rooms with someone. Gibbs had declined Tony rooming with him on the plane which meant that McGee and Tony were roommates for the trip.

"I call the bed!" shouted Tony, throwing his duffle bag on the queen size mattress as he walked in the room.

McGee tossed his bag on the sofa that sat on the opposite side the bed. "You weren't even supposed to be here. You slept on the sofa!"

Tony put his bag back on the bed. "As the senior agent in the room, I get the bed!"

"I don't care if you have been in the agency as long as Gibbs, you're sleeping on the sofa!"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, McGee! I'm sleeping on the bed!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

Gibbs walked in the room. "Keep it up and you'll both be sleeping in the lobby!"

"Sorry, Boss!" replied Tony and McGee.

"McGee, did you get in touch with the agency."

"Yeah, Boss. They got the search warrant. We can pick it up in the morning," answered McGee.

"Good, get some rest. We got a busy day tomorrow."

"Can do, Boss," said Tony, putting his bag on the bed.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs pointed towards the sofa as he left the room.

McGee smiled. "Sleep tight, Tony."

After jumping in the shower and changing into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, Tony settled in on the sofa which to his luck was just big enough for his legs to hang over the side when he laid down. He looked at the clock, 3am, he picked up his cellphone and dialed.

"Hello," said Kate, groggy on the other line.

"I'm guessing Alex is about two inches away from kicking you in the face?"

Kate looked to her left to see her son's foot resting next to her head on her pillow. Next to him laid Arissa, sound asleep trapped under Aiden's arm that stretched across her chest.

"How is it that they always find their way into our bed on the weekend?"

"At least you're in a bed. I'm stuck on the sofa!"

Kate laughed as she sat up in bed. "Can't sleep."

Tony sighed. "No."

"Thinking about your Dad?"

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about coming out here."

"I told you, you should have stayed home."

"Please Kate, no I told you so"

"Sorry. Just try to treat it like any other case."

"My dad wasn't a suspect in any of my other cases."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I hope so. Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Rule #3."

Kate giggled. "Go to bed, Tony."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

Tony hung up the phone and attempted to get comfortable on the sofa, making a lot of noise in the process.

"Do you mind, Tony? I'm trying to sleep!" groaned McGee from the bed. "Bad enough I have to hear you be all lovely dovey with Kate but I don't want to have to hear you tossing and turning all night!"

"Let me sleep in the bed and you won't have too!"

McGee rolled over and went back to sleep and after a few more tosses and turns, Tony finally found a comfortable position to sleep in.

The next morning, Tony joined Gibbs and McGee to pick up the search warrant before driving to Tony, Sr.'s beach front vacation home.

"His car isn't here," said Tony, stepping out the backseat of their rental car.

"We have a warrant, we can go in," said Gibbs, approaching the front door of the home. Using his lock picking tools, he was able to unlock the front door which unfortunately set off the alarm in the house.

Tony tapped in the code, gaining curious stares from Gibbs and McGee. "I would come here on summer breaks in college. He never changes the code."

Gibbs nodded. "You two take the upstairs, I'll take the downstairs."

Tony and McGee headed up the stairs of the beach home to begin their search.

"This place was always beautiful!" said Tony, admiring the beach view from the window of the room they were searching. "Kate and the kids would love it here!"

"We've only been here a few hours and you haven't stopped talking about Kate and the kids."

"Family life will do that to you, McGee. There was once a time, I would come to a place like this a try to think of every excuse I could to get Gibbs to let me go search the beach so I could check out hot women but now I really wish Kate was here so we could sip drinks in the sand and watch the kids splash around in the water."

"Can we focus on the job?"

"Sorry. I'm just trying to keep my calm, you know? It's not every day you investigate your father."

"I know how you're feeling? Remember, we investigated my sister for murder too!"

"Yeah but you were sure your sister was innocent."

McGee stared at Tony. "This room is clean. We just need to check the office and we're done."

Just then Tony could hear the sound of his father yelling from downstairs. He took off out of the room to find his father confronting Gibbs in the living room.

"Agent Gibbs, what the hell are you doing in my home? You have no right to be here!" snapped Tony, Sr.

"We have a search warrant, Senior!" replied Gibbs.

"I don't give a damn! You have no reason to be here!" Senior noticed Tony standing in the corner of the room. "Junior, you let them in here?"

"Senior, sit down!" ordered Gibbs.

"I will not sit down until you tell me why you are searching my house?"

"Your business partner Howard Brick is dead! He was beaten to death!"

Tony, Sr. froze. "Howard is dead?"

"We found Brick's phone near his body. You were the last number to call him."

Tony, Sr. laughed. "Let me guess, you think I did it?"

"Along with other things. We have reason to believe you were involved in a business deal with Brick to acquire naval defensive software."

"What are you talking about, Gibbs? You are out of your mind! I don't have any naval software! I want you out of my house now!"

"I will leave as soon as I finish my search. Now have a seat!"

Tony, Sr. sat down as Gibbs left the room leaving him with his son. "Thanks for the heads up, Junior! You let your boss come here and accuse me of murder? You know I would never do such a thing!"

"He's not accusing you of anything. With the information he was given he had to investigate," replied Tony.

"So you let them come in here and search my house? You're my son, you're supposed to protect me and the family name! All you are doing is destroying my reputation!"

"I had too, it's my job! You created this! What are you doing working with software anyways? You don't know anything about computers!"

"I'm making money you got a problem with that?"

"When someone dies over that money, yes!"

"I didn't kill Brick and I don't have that software!"

"If that's true, then you shouldn't have a problem with us looking around."

"If that's true? What you think I had something to do with this?"

Tony looked at his father. "Just let us do our jobs so we can get out of here."

McGee and Gibbs walked in. In his hands, Gibbs carried a shipping envelope.

"What are you doing with that, Agent Gibbs? That is a very important piece of software I have to send to a client."

Gibbs looked at the envelope. "Says it's from a H. Brick?" Gibbs opened up the envelope and pulled out a disk from inside. Gibbs handed McGee the disk. "See what this is?"

McGee stepped out the room.

"It's not what you think Gibbs!" scoffed Tony, Sr.

Gibbs said nothing as McGee returned to the room and whispered something in his ear. Gibbs looked at Tony before he pulled out his cuffs, walking up to Senior, lifting him out of his chair and turning him around. "You're under arrest."

**No, Tony, Sr., no! What have you done? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter took me FOREVER to write! So sorry! I had to make sure I was getting all the details right!**

**Here we go! Chapter 12! Enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer…I'm just too tired to write I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it. Wait, I guess I just did!**

"We're here on business, Tony. Conduct yourself as such," said Gibbs as he stood next to Tony, watching his father through the window of the interrogation room of the southern California NCIS office.

"I'm struggling, Boss," replied Tony, pacing back and forth. "How could he do something like this?"

"Rule #10."

"He's my father, Boss. I don't think it applies in this case."

"If you can't handle this, Tony…."

"I'm fine, Boss!"

Gibbs squared up to Tony, looking him hard in the eyes. Gibbs had been working with Tony long enough to know that the junior agent was not in fact fine at all. He was mad, heck he was worse than mad he was livid. "You stay in here."

"I want to talk to him."

"Sit here and be quiet!"

Gibbs walked out of observation and entered into the interrogation room.

"Where is Junior? I need him to call my lawyer! I will have your ass for this, Gibbs!" exclaimed Tony, Sr.

Gibbs grinned. "You might have to wait awhile for that, Senior."

"I have top notch lawyers!"

"I think you might want to have them focus on these murder and treason charges first."

"You don't have anything to go on! I didn't kill that man!"

"But you were in possession of stolen navel software that a murdered man last has access too! That's enough for a conviction," said Gibbs, calmly.

"I didn't know that was defense software!"

"Sure you didn't? You gave Brick one-hundred and fifty thousand dollars cash for it? How much were you going to make off of it when you sold it?"

"I want my lawyer."

"Must have been a lot for you to kill him? Figured you would sell the software yourself? Keep all the profits?"

"No! He told me that money was for some combat video game!"

"A video game? Nice try, Senior!"

"I'm not lying!"

"The next military flight back to D.C. leaves Monday morning. I'm having you held at Coronado until we can have you transferred to D.C." said Gibbs as he got up to leave.

"Wait, Coronado?"

"Naval base. I want you held in their jail…"

"I'm telling you I had nothing to do with this! I think I'm being framed!"

Gibbs stopped as let out chuckle. "Who would want to frame you, Senior?"

"Pick a guy! Any guy! Or any women for that matter? But I'm telling you I didn't have anything to do with that stolen software or Howard's death!"

Gibbs walked back over to the table and sat down. "You are going to have to give me more than that, Senior."

"Maybe I should have my lawyer here?"

Gibbs stood up. "Have fun at Coronado!"

"Okay! Okay! Sit down!"

Gibbs took his seat. "Start talking!"

"When Howard approached me about him and I working on a deal together, I was a bit suspicious. I was used to working with Amber and her being like a middle man between the two of us but this time he came to me directly. He called me and asked me to meet him at this restaurant."

"Had you meet Howard before this?"

"No. I only talked to him on the phone and via email. The man was very anti-social but this one time he wanted to meet face to face. Anyways, when I got there another guy there by the name of Gerald Bowden, Howard said he was a consultant of some sort. He said that he could get his hands on some new top secret naval video game software that could make us millions! All we had to do was give him one hundred fifty thousand dollars and a cut of the sale."

"You went for this?"

"Not at first. It didn't sound right to me. I thought he might be planning something illegal but Gerald insisted that it was legal so I gave in. I mean we were talking about millions of dollars here!"

"It's my understanding that you gave Amber the money to give to Howard?"

"Well, yes! Apparently Howard had to go out of on one of his naval assignments so he told me to give Amber the money. I didn't hear anything from him after that. That was until he sent me that package that I thought was the video game. Guess I was wrong."

"Doesn't explain why he would want to frame you, Senior."

"I received a call from Gerald. He claimed that I owed him money from the sale of the software but there was no way that was possible because we hadn't even sold it yet."

"So you're saying that this Gerald Bowden is coming after you because you he thinks you owe him money?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it!"

Gibbs said nothing as he examined Tony, Sr.'s face.

"You have to believe me Gibbs, I'm being set up!" Gerald is behind this!"

"I will look into it, Senior."

"I appreciate that, Gibbs! This is reputation on the line here! Speaking of reputation, seeing how I am going to be preoccupied for the next few days," Senior held up his cuffed hands. "I need you to ask Junior to tend to some business matters for me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I just need him to go to the house and get a flash drive. It's in the office desk, top drawer. I need him make sure Amber gets it. It's some financial records."

"Financial records?"

"Despite all this, business must go on as usual."

Gibb shook his head as he got up to leave the room.

Monday morning rolled around as Kate dragged herself into the Bullpen and flopped down at her desk.

Tony, Gibbs and McGee returned to their hotel. McGee worked diligently on his laptop looking for information on Gerald Bowden, the man Tony, Sr. suspected was setting him up.

"I found him, Boss! Gerald Bowden, or rather Commander Bowden, is stationed out of Norfolk Naval Base. He works as an IT specialist on naval ships," said McGee.

"Are IT specialist able to access naval defense software?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, if he has an access code."

"Can you find out if he had access to the software we found in Senior house?"

"It's the weekend. The servers are offline. I'll have to wait until Monday to access them."

"Fine. As soon as we get back to D.C. you find out. Until then I want you to keep looking into Bowden."

"Rough night, Caitlin?" asked Ziva, walking in behind Kate.

"More like rough weekend," yawned Kate. "Called myself trying to get the kids to do something together by baking cookies. It was fine until Aiden poured the bowl of flour on Alex's head and then he in turn around and cracked an egg over his head. The three of them refused to sleep in their own beds so I spent the past two nights trying to maneuver around three sets of arms and legs. Alex had his knees so far in my back last night I thought I was pregnant with him again."

Ziva laughed. "Sounds like quite the weekend!"

"I'm surprised I was even able to get up this morning! I can't wait for Tony to get back!"

"Missing your husband are you?"

"Missing my sleep!"

"Did you hear anything about the case from the boys this weekend?

"No. Tony called Sunday morning to speak to the kids and that was it."

"Maybe they came up vacant handed?"

Kate looked at Ziva. "You mean empty handed."

"That is what I said."

Kate laughed. "A part of me hopes they didn't find anything so we can be done with this case. Between this case and Tony' Sr., my life has been hell the past week!"

The elevator opened and off stepped Gibbs.

"Welcome back, Gibbs! Have a good time in San Diego?" asked Ziva.

"I was working, Ziva," replied Gibbs as he sat down at his desk.

"How did it go?" asked Kate.

"We have Senior in custody. We found the software in his office."

"What? Senior stole the defense software?"

"Maybe? He claims he's being set up. Tony and McGee are in Norfolk talking to a Commander Gerald Bowden. Senior claims he is trying to plant the software on him. Kate, call Abby. Tell her I need to know every person that has had access to that defense software and when."

Tony and McGee returned late that afternoon to find Gibbs and Ziva working at their desks.

"Bowden was nowhere to be found. Apparently, he went on leave a week ago," said Tony.

"It doesn't matter, Abby didn't find evidence of Bowden having access to the software." Gibbs sighed. "What are we missing?"

Abby came running into the Bullpen. "The software was stolen after Brick was killed! There is no way Brick was the last to access that software!"

"What are you talking about, Abbs?" asked Gibbs.

"According to the access times, the last time Brick interacted with that program he was already died! Someone used his access code, to gain access to the software but it definitely wasn't Brick!"

"But Brick sent my dad the software," stated Tony.

"He couldn't have! Someone else sent it!"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Boss, you know what this means right?"

"Someone is trying to set up, Senior."

**To be continued... This was a case centered chapter. What do you think? I have to lay down the foundation before I bring the BOOM! Hang with me, there is plenty of DiNozzo family sweetness to come! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go! Chapter 13! Enjoy :-)**

**Blah, blah, blah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it.**

Kate walked into the Bullpen and smiled at the sight of her sleeping husband, stacks of paper littering his desktop and the floor around him as he leaned back in his chair, his feet on top of his desk. It had been confirmed that someone was in fact trying to frame Tony, Sr. and despite Gibbs' orders to go home for the night and rest, Tony remained at the office determined to find out how his father landed in this situation.

It had been three days since she had seen him, three long days. There was once a time when Kate looked forward to Tony being away from her but three years of marriage and children had changed all that. The shortest of separations from her husband felt like an eternity to Kate. Kate walked over to Tony's desk and gently stroked his brown hair placing a kiss on his forehead. She could have cared less about them being at work or if anyone saw, she missed her husband. Tony's eyes began to flutter open as he caught sight of his wife standing over him.

"Morning," smiled Tony.

"Morning. Nice of you to come home last night," replied Kate.

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep working on these theories."

"What did you come up with?"

Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Well first of all the dates don't add up. Brick was dead before the software was stolen and yet he was able to send it to my father?"

"Obviously he couldn't have sent it to your father, someone else had to and signed his name as the sender? Did you try contacting the shipping company?"

"The package was sent from a UPS store in Norfolk."

"Do they have records from that day of all outgoing packages?"

"It's going to say that Brick sent it."

"Ask for the surveillance video. We can look at the tape and identify who actually sent the package."

Tony looked at Kate. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Kate smiled. "They don't call me your better half for nothing!"

Tony smiled as he picked up the phone as dialed. Within a few minutes he hung up. "Nice call, Kate!"

"Nice call on what?" asked Gibbs as he walked into the office carrying his morning cup of coffee.

"Kate suggested that I call up the store the package was sent from to get their records from the day the package was sent. They can have them for us in an hour."

"Go get them!"

"I'll go with you!" spoke up Kate, gaining a questioning gaze from Gibbs. "If that's okay with you, Gibbs?"

Gibbs continued to stare at Kate.

"What?" Kate looked at Gibbs and then at Tony who wore the DiNozzo smile on his face.

"Missed me that much, huh?" asked Tony.

Kate gave Tony a death gaze.

Gibbs chuckled. "Go ahead. But straight to Norfolk and back! No funny business!"

"There's always time for funny business, Boss!" chuckled Tony, earning an elbow to the stomach from his wife before she walked away towards the elevator.

Tony trailed Kate to the elevator, hopping on just as the door was about to close. Alone within the privacy of the elevator, Kate pulled Tony into a much needed kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Tony, holding Kate by the waist.

"I just missed you, that's all," replied Kate.

"It's only been three days."

Kate kissed Tony again. "Three days too many."

Tony flipped the power switch on the elevator. "Maybe we should make up for those three days?"

Tony and Kate began to kiss one another passionately but it soon turned into a full blown make out session.

Kate pulled away from Tony, trying to catch her breath. "Maybe we should finish this later? When we aren't in an elevator at work?"

Tony kissed Kate again. "I'm going to hold you to that!"

Kate and Tony returned back to NCIS early that afternoon to a very pissed off Gibbs.

"Tony, why is your father's lawyer calling me asking about protective custody for your father?"

Tony sighed. "He wants us to release him into protective custody. Apparently, he still feels that someone is after him," explained Tony.

"Yeah well, he's been up my ass all morning! Go get him, keep him at your place!"

"I don't think so, Boss. Arissa isn't too fond of my Dad."

"Tony, if you don't go get your father and get his lawyer off my back so I can solve this case, I will be on your ass from now until kingdom come!"

Tony tapped his foot impatiently on the cement sidewalk, as he sat on a bench outside the jail where his father was housed.

Tony, Sr. walked out of the door. "It's about time, Junior! My lawyer said he called you yesterday! What took you so long?"

"I thought I would torture you for a while!" replied Tony with a sarcastic smile.

"I've been tortured enough with this whole situation!"

"You can stop your complaining. You're being placed under protective custody at the request of your lawyer."

"Good! I would much rather be at Ritz than in that hell hole!"

"You're not going to the Ritz! You're going to my house!"

"I thought I was being placed in protective custody?"

"You are. At my house."

"Why?"

"Your lawyer wanted you placed under protective custody we aren't assigning it to you which means you come to us not the other way around."

"I have business to attend too! I can't be stuck at your place!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know a thank you would be nice."

"Thank you for what?"

"For getting you out of jail? For working a case to prove your innocence?"

"Don't get full of yourself, Junior."

"Look, we are working as quickly as we can to figure out what is going on here. Now things would be a lot easier if you would cooperate, alright? I'm sure whatever it is you need to do you can do it from the house. Now if you don't mind, could you get in the car? I have somewhere to be!"

Tony, Sr. looked at his son before he made his way to the passenger side of Tony's SUV.

Tony and Tony, Sr. walked into the blue classroom and watched as Alex and Aiden played in the indoor sandbox with their backs turned to them.

"You can wait here," said Tony to his father before he crept his way behind his sons, kneeling down. "What you doing?"

The twins turned around to see their Dad's smiling face.

"Daddy!" the boys simultaneously jumped on Tony, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Daddy you back!" smiled Aiden as he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck.

"Yeah, I'm back!" replied Tony, struggling for air in his son's embrace.

"You have fun in Diego?"

"Would have been more fun if you guys were there!"

"Did you bring us back something?" asked Alex.

"I brought you back me! What more can you ask for?"

"A truck!"

"Funny. You two ready to go?"

"Yeah!" cheered the boys.

"Go get your stuff!" Tony tried get up but found it difficult as Aiden clung to his neck and Alex to his waist. "Boys, you have to let go so I can get up!"

"No!" spat Alex. "We no let go cause we no want you to leave again!"

"I'm not going anywhere but home with you guys. But seriously I need to get up!"

Neither of the boys attempted to move. Tony groaned as he tried to find his footing with his boys attached to him like baby koala bears. Finally on his feet, Tony shuffled over to the boys' cubbies to grab their backpacks and leave the classroom.

Tony, Sr. observed Tony with his sons. "Well, hello again boys!"

"Hi Granddad Nozzo," waved the boys still refusing to let go of Tony.

"You shouldn't let them hang on you like that, Junior? You could hurt your back!"

"My back is fine," replied Tony. "Let's go!"

Tony pulled the SUV up in front of the elementary school.

"Why are we here?" asked Senior. "You already picked up the kids."

"This Rissy school!" cheered Aiden.

"Oh, that's right! Your daughter is in school too."

Tony rolled his eyes at his father as he got out the car just as Arissa was walking out the front entrance. Bundled in her pink winter coat and hat, she looked around the schoolyard searching for the babysitter who usually picked her up from school. Tony let out a bellowing whistle getting his daughter's attention.

"Need a ride?" shouted Tony.

Arissa smiled as she ran as fast as she could to her father's awaiting arms. "You're back!"

"Didn't miss me too much, did you?"

The tightening of Arissa hug let him know the answer.

"Okay, maybe you did!" Tony gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Ms. Melissa?"

"I gave her the afternoon off! I wanted to pick you up today, you're not mad are you?"

"No!" Arissa's happy smile quickly faded as she opened the car door to see Tony, Sr. sitting in the passenger seat. "Oh? Hi, Granddad DiNozzo."

"Hello," replied Tony, Sr., not even looking at his granddaughter.

Arissa looked at her father with an apprehensive gaze.

"Go ahead and get in your seat, sweetie. Put your seatbelt on," said Tony, giving his father a cold stare.

Once at home, Tony settled all the kids in at the table with a snack of fruit juice and orange slices. Giving the boys coloring books to work on, he sat down to help Arissa with her homework. Tony, Sr. sat with them sipping a cup of tea.

"Alright Rissa! Next problem, what is 17," Tony counted seventeen Froot Loops into a pile. "Minus 11?"

Arissa stared at the pile of cereal with an inquisitive look on her face while she tapped her pencil erased on her cheek.

"Come on! I know you can do it!"

Arissa smiled as she separated eleven of the cereals from the pile counting the rest. "Six!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Tony high-fived his daughter.

Tony, Sr. scoffed. "I don't why you are getting excited! She can only do the math with cereal in front of her! She's not going to have cereal on her desk when she takes the test!"

"Leave her alone, Dad!"

"Stop coddling her! This isn't rocket science, its second grade math! If she can't do it by herself then too bad!"

"She doesn't get math easily. Having a visual aid helps her."

"Just one of the many reasons why she doesn't have to worry about inheriting the family business."

"Would you mind going in the family room so she can do her homework?"

Tony, Sr. got up and walked away. "Why not? She's going to be forever working on that anyway! Be better off letting the boys do it!"

Arissa dropped her pencil. "Why is Granddad so mean to me?"

"Ignore him! You're doing great! Let's work on another problem."

"No, Daddy! Why does he have to stay here?"

"I don't want him here either but he has to stay with us for a while."

"He's a meanie! If he is staying here, can I go stay with Grandpa Gibbs or Auntie Abby?"

"No."

"Can I stay with Auntie Ziva then?"

"No."

"Uncle Timmy?"

"Arissa Caitlin DiNozzo, you are staying right here in this house with me, your Mommy and your brothers. I'm not going to let your Granddad run you away from me."

"Can we go stay with Uncle Timmy?" asked Aiden.

"As much as I would love that, your Uncle Timmy banded you two from his apartment after you put the final draft of his book in the shredder."

"But Daddy, I don't want to stay here with Granddad!" whined Arissa.

"You're staying! All three of you! Now come on! I was hoping to have a fun afternoon with you guys! I thought we could make some homemade pizza?"

"Yeah! I want pizza!" cheered Aiden, throwing his tiny hands in the air.

Tony rested his forehead on his daughter's. "You're going to stay for pizza right?"

Arisss tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Only if I can have extra cheese?"

Kate arrived home in time to help out in the kids' bedtime routine. After getting them into their own beds, Kate and Tony climbed into their bed, holding each other snugly.

"Arissa told me what your dad said," said Kate as she rested her head on Tony's chest, drawing tiny circles with her index finger.

"I'm telling you, it's only a matter of time before I punch him! replied Tony.

"Yeah, well if you don't, I will! Hopefully we will go into work tomorrow and all this will be sorted out so we can move on with our lives! Senior brings nothing but trouble with him and with Christmas around the corner, I want him gone!"

"You and me both! Speaking of Christmas, what do they kids want this year?"

"Alex has his mind set on a puppy, Aiden wants one of those cars he can drive around in and Arissa wants better brothers." Kate laughed. "They might have to settle on socks!"

"A puppy would be fun for them?"

"I'm not about to have a puppy using the bathroom all over my house!"

"Well, maybe we can get Arissa what she wants?" smirked Tony as he kissed Kate.

"Making up for those three days?" smirked Kate, gently caressing Tony face.

"Oh yeah!"

Tony leaned over Kate kissing her zealously, allowing his hands to roam her body. Kate reached down to remove Tony's t-shirt only to stop when their bedroom door swung open.

"Daddy what you doing to Mommy?" asked Alex.

Tony looked Kate then at his son. "Um, we are practicing wrestling moves. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I no sleepy! Can I wrestle with you?"

"No!" replied Kate and Tony.

"Go back to bed, Alex. I'll be come in and read you another story," said Kate.

"Okay," Alex ran off to his room leaving Tony and Kate in their compromising position.

"We really have to remember to lock the door!" huffed Tony, burying his head in Kate's shoulder.

Kate laughed as she kissed her husband.

**A little DiNozzo family sweetness for ya! What do you think? Tony, Sr. is still being a major jerk to Arissa but at least the family is getting time together. All is good…or is it? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon! :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two updates in less than 24 hours? The ideas must really be flowing? I figure, if I got it written, might as well post it, right?**

**Here we go! Chapter 14! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…but I'm claiming Tony and Kate's babies Arissa Caitlin, Alexander Anthony and Aiden Todd DiNozzo. I really like their names!**

Tony and Kate woke up the next morning to life as usual. Alex chased Aiden into the kitchen where Kate fixed breakfast.

"Morning Mommy!" waved Aiden.

"Morning baby!" smiled Kate, placing their plates of French Toast on the table. "You ready to eat?"

"Yeah!" said Alex, hopping in his chair

"Mommy the lady on the TV say in going to snow today!" said Aiden.

"Did she?"

"Yeah! Does that mean we no have to go to school today?"

"No, you have to go to school but you may not have to go tomorrow if it snows enough."

"I hope it snows all the way to the ceiling!"

"We couldn't leave the house if it snowed that much."

"I know that way we no have to go to school!"

Kate laughed. "Eat your breakfast!" Kate walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Rissa!"

Arissa came running down. "I'm right here, Mommy!"

Kate took notice of her daughter's bedhead appearance. "Rissa, didn't I tell you to brush your hair?"

"Granddad rushed me out the bathroom before I had a chance to."

Tony walked down and noticed his daughter's appearance. "Stick your finger in the light socket there, sweetie?"

Arissa looked at her father, not amused by his joke.

"Your father kicked her out the bathroom before she could brush her hair! I'm telling you, Tony if you don't handle your father, I will! Come on, let's go do your hair," Kate took Arissa by the hand leading her back upstairs.

Tony walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with his sons for breakfast. Tony, Sr. walked into the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

"Morning, Junior. Morning boys," said Senior.

"Morning!" replied Alex and Aiden.

"Dad, did you kick Arissa out the bathroom?" asked Tony.

"She was taking too long in there!" said Senior.

"She has to get ready for school!"

"Well, I need to get ready for the day as well."

"Oh yes! You have to be oh so put together for protective custody! You're going to work with me. No one will be looking at you. If Arissa is in the bathroom, you leave her be! This is her house now yours!"

"Whatever, Junior! Look, I don't know about going to work with you. I really have work to do."

"You were the one who asked for protective custody and that's what you are going to get. You're going to NCIS with Kate and I and you are going to sit there while we figure out this case! Geez, you act like not working is going to kill you."

Arriving at work, the team focused their attention on the records and surveillance video provided by the UPS Store that shipped the envelope to Tony's father. Insistent that he needed to get work done, Tony, Sr. took over Tony's computer and desk focusing Tony to share with Kate.

"According to the company's records, Brick shipped out the package at 1:47pm and looking at the surveillance video, this has to be the man who sent it," said Kate, pausing the footage to show a blurry image of a person standing at a counter.

"Are you sure that's a man? Looks like it could be a woman?" said McGee.

"No, that's a man," said Ziva, squinting her eyes at the screen.

"Maybe, it's a he-she?" joked Tony.

"Oh, kind of like that one you tongued that time?" replied Kate.

Tony, Sr. head popped up from behind the computer screen. "You tongued a he-she, Junior?"

Tony cut his eyes at his wife. "I didn't know it was a he-she…I thought it was a she…Look, it was a long time ago, Dad! Do your work!"

Kate laughed, playfully nudging her husband.

"We should get this down to Abby. Maybe she can clear up the image enough to run it through facial recognition?" said McGee, removing the video and heading for the elevator.

Gibbs and Jenny came down the steps.

"You find anything?" asked Gibbs.

"The video is too blurry to make out a face so McGee took it down to Abby to see if she can clear it up," explained Tony.

Jenny looked out the window. "It's starting to come down out there."

"Any chance we can go home early?" asked Tony, flashing Jenny a flirty smile.

"You have a case to solve, Agent DiNozzo."

"Yeah, but it would be a shame if Kate and I got stuck at the office because of the weather. You know we do have three small kids at home."

"I am well aware of that, Tony. I will keep an eye on the weather and if things start to get bad, I'll consider letting you leave early."

Tony, Sr. got up and approached Tony. "Junior, I need to go meet a client, you mind dropping me off?"

"You're not going anywhere," replied Tony.

"It is very important, Junior. It won't take long, I promise! I just need to work something out. If we leave now, we can be back before the storm gets too bad."

"Dad, I'm working!"

The morning progressed as the snow outside continued to fall. Waiting for Abby to finish with the surveillance tape, the team went about doing busy work or anything to pass the time. Tony and Kate sat on the window ledge watching the snowfall.

"I bet the boys are going to drive us up a wall about going outside to play in the snow," said Tony.

"To be summer babies, they love winter," replied Kate. "Remember the first time we took them out in the snow?"

Tony laughed. "You had them and Arissa bundled up so tight they could barely walk! Arissa wanted to make a snow angel but all she could make was a star because she couldn't move her arms or legs with all the layers you had her in!"

"You used to love the snow when you were little, Junior," said Tony, Sr. still working at Tony's desk. "Remember the time we went skiing in Aspen? We took that picture at the top of the mountain."

"You're talking about the trip where you left on the ski lift to talk to that snow bunny?" replied Tony.

Tony, Sr. turned his attention back to the computer screen.

"Wow! Skiing in Aspen? Must have been nice?" asked Kate.

"The perks of being a DiNozzo, we can enjoy the finer things in life!" chimed in Senior.

"Maybe Arissa and the boys will get to enjoy those perks one day?"

"Oh, the boys definitely will!"

Kate glared at Tony.

Jenny walked in. "I just hear on the news that they are closing the schools early. If you need to, one of you can leave early to get your children."

"Thanks, Jenny," said Kate.

"No problem, the federal government is shutting down at three o'clock anyway so it's no big deal!"

"Want to flip a coin to see who goes, Tony?"

"No, you go get the kids. I'll stay here. I don't want you driving in this later," replied Tony.

"I'll go with you, Kate," said Tony, Sr.

"Oh no, Senior. I think it's best you stay here! With your son! In protective custody! Away from me and our daughter!" said Kate through gritted teeth.

"But I really need to meet with this client!"

"You're not meeting with any client today! Can you just sit over there and relax. Tell your client you have to meet with them some other time."

"But I'm on a deadline!"

"So have it pushed back!"

Senior let out a frustrated sigh. "Is it okay, if they pop by the house later?"

"Sure, whatever."

Tony walked Kate to the garage before returning to the Bullpen where he was forced to sit with his father waiting for three o'clock to come around. Tony entertained himself by shooting paper basketballs into Kate's trashcan while Senior wandered around the Bullpen.

Gibbs rushed into the Bullpen followed by a naval officer in dress blues. "Is Abby finished with that tape?"

"No, Boss. She is still working on it," replied Tony.

"The program we found in Senior's house was a fake!"

"What?"

"We were running the program this morning and realized that the program had been manipulated. Someone made a duplicate copy and sent us a fake," said the naval officer.

"I need to know who sent Senior that package. Whoever it is, they probably still have the real program. We need to get to Abby's lab," ordered Gibbs.

Downstairs Tony, Gibbs and the naval officer entered into the lab to find Abby working away at her computer.

"Abby, tell me that you enhanced that footage," asked Gibbs.

Abby turned around smiling. "You're right on time, Gibbs! I was just about to play it! It's nice to see that our ESP is…"

"Not now, Abbs! I need to see the footage!"

Abby played the footage. "Well our mystery person is definitely a guy!"

"Can you make out the face?"

Abby clicked her mouse, zooming in on the image. "Only a little. The brim of his hat is blocking part of his face."

"I need you to do better than that, Abbs!"

"What's the emergency?"

"Bogus software! That's the emergency! Whoever that is, made a manipulated copy of the software and sent it to Tony's dad! He still has the real one!"

"Wow! This must be one smart guy to manipulate naval software."

"Not smart enough. I need to know who he is!"

"I can try to lighten the shadow."

Tony walked up to Abby's plasma screen, studying the image. "Um, Boss! You don't need to identity the guy."

"Why not?"

"Because I recognize someone else in the footage," Tony pointed to a blonde, woman standing behind the man. "That's Amber."

Gibbs walked up to the screen. "Amber? As in your father's business partner, Amber?"

"Yeah."

"What is she doing there?"

"Sending a package?" replied Abby.

Tony and Gibbs continued to watch the screen as Amber approached the counter.

"Abby, zoom in closer on what she is handing the clerk?" ordered Gibbs.

Abby did as he was told.

"Looks like a flash drive," said Tony.

"Find out where she sent that flash drive!"

Tony opened a file on Abby's table that contained the records from the shipping store. "Boss, Amber sent that flash drive to my dad."

Gibbs' eyebrows nearly touched from the anger that rushed through his veins as he rushed out the lab heading to the Bullpen followed by Tony and the naval officer. Upstairs, Tony, Sr. was making his way back to Tony's desk from the bathroom, nervousness and worry written all over his face.

"Junior, I really need to go meet with this client," begged Senior.

"You're not going anywhere! Sit down!" Gibbs forced Senior into Tony's chair. "The same day you received that package from Brick you also got a package from Amber that contained a flash drive! Where is the flash drive?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Senior! Where is it?"

"I don't know? I asked you to have Junior go get it from the house!"

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Did you ever go get that flash drive for your father?"

"Yeah," Tony reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the flash drive.

"You didn't you send it to, Amber?" asked Senior.

"I was a little busy trying to find out who was framing you!"

Gibbs took the flash drive and handed it to the naval officer who plugged it into Kate's computer.

"This is the real defense software, sir!" said the officer.

"Oh no," sighed Tony, Sr.

"Something you want to tell us, Senior?" asked Gibbs.

"I had nothing to do with that! I swear!"

Gibbs studied Senior's face. "Now is not the time to hold back information, Senior!"

Tony, Sr. swallowed hard. "I think I may be in trouble here."

"What's going on, Dad?" asked Tony.

"The reason I wanted to leave is because Amber is going crazy about that flash drive! She was supposed to have it days ago but now I know why she doesn't!"

"She's looking for this?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes! And she's not playing around about getting it either!" Tony, Sr. pulled out his phone and dialed up his voicemail, putting it on speaker:

"Tony, the games are over! You may think that you are pulling a fast one on me but I _will_ have the last a laugh! Now either you get me that flash drive or you might just end up like your friend, Howard! I'm sure your son would love to investigate your murder!" The female voice stopped with a click.

"When did she send you that?" asked Gibbs.

"This morning."

"Have you spoken to her since then?"

"Yes, she said that if I didn't get the flash drive to her by this afternoon that she would be focused to come get it herself! If I doing show up to meet her with that flash drive she's going to kill me."

"That's why you're in protective custody! When were you supposed to meet her?"

"She told me to meet her at 2:15."

"It's 2:30 now! Where were you supposed to meet her?"

"She was going to meet me."

"Meet you where?"

"I told her that I gave the flash drive so she told me to be at your house."

"My house? This woman is threating to kill you and you told her to meet you at my house!"

"You weren't willing to take me anywhere else to meet her!"

"Right, so have her come to my place! You don't know what she has on her mind! She could…" Tony's eyes grow wide. "Kate!"

"What does she have to do with Amber wanting to kill me?"

"Kate is at home with the kids!"

Gibbs rushed to his desk to grab his gun. "Call Ziva and McGee, tell them to get their asses over to your house now!"

Jenny walked in. "Jethro, what's going on?"

"We have a situation at Tony's house!"

**WTF is going on? Senior's really done it now! He has some psycho chick going to Tony's house while Kate and the kids are there? Seriously? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**100+ reviews! I L-O-V-E you guys and the love that you have for this story! Seriously, it's your words that keep me going!**

**Here we go! Chapter 15! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it but if I could, I would!**

Traditionally, it was Gibbs who drove like a bat out of hell but this time, it was Tony who put the pedal to the metal, maneuvering the NCIS Sudan through the accumulating snow in an effort to get to his house as quickly as possible.

"DiNozzo, slow down! This car can't handle these turns in this weather!" shouted Gibbs, gripping the dashboard.

"Amber may already be at the house, Gibbs!" retorted Tony.

"If we die before we get there it won't matter if she is there because there will be nothing we can do about it! Did you try calling Kate?"

"She's not picking up!"

"What is it with you two and rule #3?"

At the DiNozzo house, Kate's phone vibrated on the dresser while Kate shuffled through her closet searching for a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt to change into. Alex and Aiden laid on her bed, on their bellies, heads resting on their tiny fists, feet in the air, while Arissa sat on the floor, the three watching the snowfall from her bedroom window.

"It's snowing!" sang Alex.

"It's snowing!" repeated Aiden, the two boys singing along to their own little song.

"It's snowing!"

"It's snowing!"

"Can you two be quiet?" groaned Arissa, tired of her brothers' tune.

"You like our song, Rissy?" asked Aiden.

"No!"

"Boys, stop annoying your sister!" exclaimed Kate from inside her closet.

"Mommy can we play outside?" asked Alex.

"Why don't we wait until your Dad gets home?"

"Okay! When's that?"

The doorbell rang.

"Mommy, someone is at the door!" shouted Arissa.

"Sweetie, can you get it for me? I'm trying to change!"

"Okay!" Arissa hopped up and skipped her way to the front door as the ringing continued. "I'm coming!" Arissa made her way to the door but stopped in her tracks when the house phone began to ring. Sidetracking, she ran into the kitchen and read the cordless receiver that flashed TONY. The doorbell continued.

"Hi Daddy!" answered Arissa.

"Arissa? Where is Kate?" asked a frantic Tony on the other line.

The ringing turned to banging.

"She's upstairs changing."

More banging.

"Listen, sweetie, I need to talk to Kate right now…"

"Okay. Can you hold on, Daddy? Someone is at the door!"

"Arissa, no!"

Arissa cracked the door just enough to see a very tall, very muscular man standing on the other side. "Hello?"

The man pushed the door open causing Arissa to tumble to the floor dropping the phone. He stepped into the house, followed by none other than Amber.

"Arissa? Arissa? Are you there?"

The man picked up the phone and hung it up.

"The line went died!" Tony griped the steering wheel harder as he accelerated.

The man picked Arissa up by the arm. "Where is Tony?"

"I don't know?" cried Arissa.

"Leave her alone, Gerald! She's not what we are here for!" said Amber.

Upstairs, Kate walked out of her closet, dressed in her jeans and sweatshirt as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She noticed her phone ringing on the dresser.

"Kate DiNozzo?"

"Kate, take the kids and leave!" shouted Tony.

"What?"

"Amber is on her way to the house, she looking for the naval software! She killed Brick now she is looking for my father! I want to take the kids and leave!"

Kate heard yelling downstairs. Her cop gut caused her to hang up the phone, return to her closet and retrieve the gun that she kept hidden there. "Stay in here, boys!"

"Okay!" replied the twins too focused on the crystalline water ice falling outside to notice their mom walking out the door with her gun drawn.

Arissa continued to cry as Gerald yelled at her, inquiring about Senior's whereabouts. Hearing the commotion downstairs, Kate made her way to the top of the stairs pointing her gun straight at the intruders in her home.

"Freeze!" shouted Kate.

Amber grabbed Arissa from Gerald, pointed the glock that was hidden in her pocket at the child. "I don't think you want to do that, Kate!"

"Let her go, Amber!" Kate trembled as she watched her daughter sob, a gun pointed straight at her side.

"I will as soon as I get Tony and my software! Now put the gun down before I put a round in her side!"

"Mommy!" Arissa cried as Amber dug the gun further into her side. Kate slowly placed her gun on the floor beside her, her maternal side causing her to do whatever was asked of her as long as he daughter was safe.

"Amber, I will find Senior and get you the software just please let my daughter go!"

"Keep your hands in the air and walk down the stairs."

Kate did as she was told, walking down the stairs coming face to face with Amber.

Amber shoved Arissa back to Gerald. "Put her upstairs!"

Kate flinched at the scream Arissa released as Gerald twisted her arm, dragging her kicking and screaming up the stairs.

"Amber, I swear if you hurt her I will…"

Amber cocked the gun and put it to Kate's chest. "You will what? Arissa already lost one mother, I would hate for her to lose another! Now, where are Tony and my software?"

"I don't know!" The slap to the face had Kate tasting blood as her lip split open.

"Lying for him is not a good idea, Kate! I've had enough of people lying to me! Now where is he?"

"He's not here!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kate."

Amber grabbed Kate by the arm, pulling her arm behind her back in a lock hold as she dragged her into the kitchen.

Upstairs, Arissa fought against Gerald's grip, punching and kicking for him to release her. "Let me go!"

"Shut up!" shouted Gerald, shaking the girl.

Arissa swung with all her might landing a punch right in Gerald's privates.

"You little…" groaned Gerald, as he forcefully pushed Arissa to the ground, causing her to fall on her arm letting a painful shriek.

The scream caught the attention of the twin boys in Kate's bedroom as the leaped off the bed, running to the hallway to see their big sister, sitting against the wall crying, holding her arm while Gerald hold himself as he tried to stand straight.

"Hey! You leave our sister alone, you big meanie!" shouted Alex, as he ran full force at Gerald, kicking him hard in the shin.

Gerald buckled as he rubbed his shin. "You little brat!"

"Don't call my brother a brat you meanie!" Aiden landed a just a hard kick on Gerald's other shine

Beyond pissed, Gerald grabbed the twins by their collars.

"Let me go!" shouted Alex as he punched Gerald in the eye and Aiden stomped on his foot.

Huffing and puffing, Gerald picked up the boys, tossing them on the bed in their room before slamming the door, locking it from the outside. He could hear them banging on the door as he made his way downstairs. In the kitchen, Kate stood against the counter as Amber pointed a gun at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Amber, noticing Gerald's pained walk as he entered the kitchen.

"Those fucking kids!" exclaimed Gerald.

"Forget those kids! Search the house! Tony said his son had the flash drive so it has to be around here somewhere!"

Gerald went back upstairs while Amber started to search the kitchen drawers for the flash drive. With Amber's back turned to her, Kate slowly crept towards the knife drawer silently pulling out a steak knife. Gripping the knife tightly in her hand, she slowly made her way towards Amber. Inches away from the blonde, Kate raised the knife but the left hook to her face caused her to drop the knife while the upper cut to her stomach caused her to crumble to the ground.

"That wasn't very smart, Kate!" smirked Amber, landing her booted foot to Kate's side.

Kate held her side in pain.

Amber kicked her again.

Tony pulled the Sudan in front of his house. "The door is open!"

McGee and Ziva pulled up right behind Tony and Gibbs, weapons drawn as they got out the car.

"What is going on?" asked Ziva.

"We found out Amber was the one who sent that software to Senior. The one we found was a fake, Senior still has the real one! Amber threatened to kill him if he didn't meet her here to give her the software," explained Gibbs.

"Senior is inside?"

"No, Kate and the kids are! Let's go!" ordered Tony, taking the lead.

Tony, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs all made their way to the front door, guns ready. Tony poked his head inside to make sure they were clear. Once inside, Tony signaled for McGee and Ziva to head upstairs while he and Gibbs split up to search the downstairs. The crash of dishes hitting the floor alerted Tony to the fact that someone was in the kitchen making him rush toward the kitchen.

"Don't move!" shouted Tony, gun pointed straight at Amber.

Amber turned around gun pointed at the ground. "Don't even think about it!"

Tony followed Amber's gun to find Kate laying on the floor in front of her, struggling to move.

"It's over, Amber! We know you and Gerald killed Brick and stole that software and tried to get my dad to take the fall."

"He and Howard thought they could pull a fast one on me! Go behind my back and make a deal like that and not include me? I am a part of this business too! "

"Put the gun down, Amber!"

"No! Give me the software or she dies!"

"The software is back with the navy!"

"What?"

"Sorry. Guess you are going to have to kiss your little deal goodbye!"

Amber's face turned blood red as she tightened her hand on the gun, ready to squeeze on the trigger just as swiping of Kate's leg to her feet caused her to crash to the floor. Amber pointed the gun straight at Kate but Kate was able to catch her hand, delivering a hard punch right to the woman's face making her release the weapon. Kate continued to punch Amber until Tony rushed over and restrained her, handcuffing her as Kate collapsed against the kitchen cabinets.

Tony noticed Kate's bruised eye and busted lip. "Kate, are you okay?" Tony pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"The kids, Tony!" said Kate, struggling to breath.

Gibbs rushed into the kitchen to see a battered Kate. "Kate, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" winced Kate through the pain. "Where are my kids?"

A thud on the floor upstairs alarmed Tony. "Don't move, Kate!" Tony pulled out his gun and ran up the stairs. In Arissa's room, Gerald lay on the floor, Ziva's foot in Gerald's back as she pointed her gun at him with McGee next to her.

"Do you now understand that when I tell you do not move, I mean do not move!" asked Ziva.

"Get this bitch off me!" shouted Gerald.

"Gladly," McGee walked over and placed his foot on Gerald's back as he handcuffed him.

"Where are the kids?" asked Tony.

"Help! Help! Let us out!" came a muffled shouting from the twins' room.

Not even thinking, Tony kicked the door down. Alex and Aiden ran into their father's arms.

"Are you okay?" asked Tony, examining is sons for any injury.

"We okay," said Aiden.

"There was a mean man, Daddy! He came in and he pushed Rissy so me and Aiden used the Mustard Training moves Auntie Ziva taught us and kicked him…" said Alex.

"Where is Rissa?" interrupted Tony.

"We no know! The mean man locked us in the room!" said Aiden.

"Stay here!"

Tony went searching every room and closet in search of his daughter. It wasn't until he stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the light that he heard a whimpering coming from the tub. He pulled back the shower door to find Arissa balled up in the back of the tub, eyes red as she held her right arm.

"Arissa!" gasped Tony, bending down to pick up his daughter.

"Daddy, Granddad's friend came with some man! They wanted to know where Granddad was! He grabbed me and started screaming at me but I told I'm I didn't know and then Mommy can and the lady pointed a gun at me!" Arissa crying took her breath away. "I tried to fight back but I was scared, Daddy!" Arissa buried her face in Tony's shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's okay! Everything is okay now!"

"My arm hurts, Daddy!"

Tony looked down at Arissa's arm that was now swollen to twice its normal size. "It's okay, sweetie, I got you! Daddy's got you!"

Tony walked back into the hallway holding Arissa. "Come on, boys!"

"Daddy what wrong with Rissy?" asked Aiden.

Flashing red lights filled the house, as Tony made his way downstairs with Arissa and the boys. Gibbs was helping Kate out the house to meet the paramedics when he noticed them coming down the stairs.

"Tony, she okay?" asked Gibbs.

"I think she hurt her arm? It's really swollen," replied Tony, holding Arissa to his chest.

"Mommy!" shouted Aiden running to Kate. "Mommy Rissy hurt!"

Despite excruciating pain, Kate took her boys into her arms.

"Mommy, what happened to you face?" Aiden's hazel eyes grew worried as he ran his fingers over Kate's blacken eye.

"I'm okay, baby!" cooed Kate, reassuring her son. "I'm okay."

"We need to get them seen by a doctor!" said Gibbs helping Kate out the door with the twins as Tony trudged through the ankle deep snow to get Arissa to the ambulance.

Tony handed Arissa to the paramedic and watched as the doors to the ambulance were shut, with his family inside, and took off for the hospital. His mind focused on the four people inside the ambulence, he didn't even notice that Jenny had arrived at the scene along with his father.

"Junior!"

The sound of the voice got Tony's blood boiling. He could feel his hands start to shake and it wasn't due to the freezing temperatures.

"Junior, what happened? Did you find Amber? Am I safe?"

Tony tried to control his breathing to no luck. As the voice came closer, the harder his chest rose and fell. He clinched his fists trying to control the shaking.

"Junior, is everything okay? How are.."

Tony blacked out.

**What do you think? Tony didn't make it in time to stop Amber and his family was attacked! I know you hate me but I promise, everything happens for a reason, you keep reading and you'll see! As always reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Seriously, you all are the greatest! The comments you leave me have me going! Thank you so much!**

**Here we go! Chapter 16! Enjoy :-)**

**I own like one hundred pairs of sneakers and two Yorkie terriers but I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it!**

He saw nothing. He heard nothing. He only felt the sensation of his father's skin against his knuckles. When his vision came back, all he saw was Senior lying on his back, underneath him. The next blow caused blood to flow from Senior's nose. Tony raised he fist again but Gibbs tackling him to the cold snow stopped him from making contact.

"You son of a bitch! This is your fault! You did this!" Tony could feel his throat going raw as he yelled, pushing against Gibbs' hold wanting another shot at his father.

"Tony, calm down!" shouted Gibbs, pushing Tony back.

"You knew what she was up to and you let her come here! You brought her here! You let her near my family!"

"Tony!"

"I should have kicked your ass to the curb when you showed up that night! You don't give a damn about me or my family! I gave you a chance and all you did was hurt us! _No one_ hurts my family!"

Gibbs pushed Tony against the Sudan. "That's enough, Tony!"

Tony pointed at his father. "Stay away from us, you hear me? You stay away from my family!"

"Get in the car, Tony!" panted Gibbs, exhausted from trying to restrain the younger agent. Gibbs pulled the car door open, ushering Tony inside. He signaled for McGee and Ziva. "Take him to the hospital. Stay with him, Kate and the kids until I get there!"

In shock over what just happened, McGee and Ziva followed orders and drove Tony to the hospital.

Senior got to his feet, hand covering his bloody nose. "What the hell has gotten into him?"

"You have to ask?" Gibbs sighed in frustration. "Come on, I'll take you to get that looked at!"

Time seemed to tick by slowly as Tony sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear about the condition of his wife, daughter and sons. Tony banged his head against the wall trying to erase the images of Kate's bruised face, the look on the twins' faces when he kicked their door in and Arissa crying in the tub.

He blamed Senior. He caused this and Tony made sure that Senior knew exactly how he felt. His hand ached from punching his father in the face and his clothes were soaked from Gibbs tackling him into the snow but he didn't care. His family was what was most important.

"DiNozzo?" called out a doctor.

Tony jumped up. "Yeah? How are they? How is my family?" asked Tony, nervousness ringing through his voice.

"They are okay for the most part. We checked out your sons, Alexander and Aiden and they don't have any signs of injury. A little shaken up but overall they are fine and clear to leave. Arissa unfortunately sustained a spiral fracture to her right arm, most likely from when she was pushed to the ground. With the extent of the break, we are going to have to perform surgery to fix it."

"Surgery?"

"It's a simple procedure. We will go in and place in metal screws to fuse the bones and ensure they heal properly. We are trying to get her into the O.R. as soon as we can."

"How is my wife? How is Kate?"

"We haven't been able to examine her yet because your daughter won't let her leave her side. I was hoping that maybe you could help us."

"Yeah," Tony followed the doctor to the room where Kate and Arissa were. Tony looked through the window to see Kate curled up in the hospital bed, with Arissa wrapped tightly in her arms.

"We gave your daughter some medication for the pain so she maybe a little out of it," said the doctor.

Tony nodded in compliance before slowly opening the door and entering the room. Tony ran his head over Kate's shoulder. She turned towards Tony giving him full view of bruised face.

"Hey," said Tony, removing stray hairs from Kate's face.

"Hey," groaned Kate. "How are the boys?"

"Fine. The doctor said they are clear to leave."

Kate looked at Arissa who rested in her arm, her now braced arm on Kate's stomach. "She's going to need surgery to repair her arm."

"I talked to the doctor. They are trying to get her in as soon as possible. I always thought the next time she ended up in the emergency room would be because she fell down playing soccer or because one of the twins broke her nose when they threw a football at her! You know, like Marsha on the Brady Bunch! Not anything like this!"

Kate let out a painful laugh. "Don't make me laugh, Tony! It hurts too much!"

"Nice to see grappling with Ziva paid off. You got Amber pretty good!"

"That's after she kicked the crap out of me!"

"I'm so sorry about this, Kate."

"This isn't your fault, Tony. You didn't cause this!"

"Yeah, but I could have prevented it. I should have protected you guys from my dad. I know firsthand how he is and I should have let him near you all. But I promise you we will never have to deal with him again! I made sure of that!"

"What did you do?"

Tony hesitated. "I kinda punched him in the face and told him to stay away."

"You punched your dad?"

"I really don't remember it happening? I blacked out and next thing I knew, I was on top of him, bashing his face in."

"I can't believe you hit your father? I mean you talked about it but I never though you would do it!"

"No one messes with my family. Not even him!"

"I shouldn't be condoning this but good for you, hon! I hope you got in a punch for me?" laughed Kate. "Ow!"

"You need to see the doctor."

"She won't let me out her sight."

"She's such a Mommy's girl. Here, I'll sit with her."

Kate painfully shifted in the bed to get up. Arissa tighten her grip on Kate's shirt.

"Mommy, where are you going?" asked Arissa.

"Rissa, sweetie, Daddy is here," said Kate, clinching her teeth as Arissa held her in an uncomfortable position.

"Oh, hi Daddy!" smiled Arissa, eyes half open.

"Come here, sweetie!" Tony sat on the bed, placing his daughter in his lap. "How you doing?"

"My arm really hurts! But the juice the doctor gave me is making it all better!" said Arissa a little to chipper for someone who just had their arm broken.

Tony looked at Kate.

"They gave her some pretty strong medication for the pain. The doctor told her it was a special juice for pain," explained Kate.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Daddy, why are your clothes all wet? Did you have an accident in the potty?"

A nurse walked in, holding her hands were Alex and Aiden. "These two really wanted to see you!"

"Monkeys!" exclaimed Arissa, clearly out of it.

The boys took off straight for Kate. "Mommy!"

Alex and Aiden ran into Kate's open arms, them pressing against her chest caused her to cringe in pain and the nurse took notice.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, let's get you seen by the doctor," said the nurse, helping Kate up.

"Is Mommy okay, Nurse Judy?" asked Aiden.

"Your Mommy is going to be just fine, boys. I'm going to take her to see the doctor and get her all fixed up for you, okay?" said Judy with a reassuring smile.

"Can we go with her?" asked Alex.

"I think it's best if you two stay here with your dad, okay?"

"Okay! Mommy you be good for Nurse Judy, okay?"

"I will, Alex," replied Kate, struggling to take a full breath.

"Nurse Judy, if Mommy good can she have a lollipop like you give us?"

Judy looked at Kate and smiled. "I think I can do that!"

"She like Tootsie Pops! Mommy you be good so you can have one!"

"Okay," winced Kate, holding her side as she made her way out the room with the nurse.

"Made a new friend?" asked Tony.

"That Nurse Judy! She nice!" said Aiden.

"And pretty!" added Alex.

Arissa giggled. "Alex likes Nurse Judy!"

"No I don't! I just think she pretty! Girls are pretty!"

Tony laughed to himself, Alex and Aiden were definitely his sons. "Why don't you two come sit down?"

Alex and Aiden hooped onto the spare bed in the room. Aiden noticed Arissa's arm.

"Daddy Rissy arm hurt?"

"Yeah, Little Guy, she hurt her arm."

"I got to have perjury," Arissa yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open, she rested against Tony's chest. "Daddy, I want a donut!" He could tell by her breathing, that she would soon be asleep.

"Why don't you take a little nap first?"

"Can you nap with me?"

"Sure." Tony found himself rocking his daughter back and forth. Though now seven years old, every time he looked at her, he still saw the three year old little girl.

"I wanna watch cartoons!" exclaimed Alex pointing towards the television on the wall.

Tony flipped on the set, turning it on to cartoons for the boys to watch. It wasn't long before Arissa fell asleep and right behind her were the twins. Still waiting to hear back from Kate, Tony decided to rest his eyes a bit.

Gibbs had Jenny drive him and Senior to the one doctor he knew could see him quickly.

"Thanks for doing this Ducky," said Gibbs.

"Not a problem, Jethro," said Ducky as he placed the bandage over Senior's nose. "All set, Anthony!"

"This isn't going to swell too much is it, Doc? I'm supposed to fly to Monte Carlo next week to meet with a prince," said Tony, Sr. examining his disfigured nose in the hand mirror.

Ducky laughed. "Apply ice!"

"I'm sure Junior will be facing some sort of consequence for his actions, Gibbs?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, handing Tony, Sr. his coat. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" asked Senior.

"To the hospital to check on Kate and the kids."

"Seeing how Junior just assaulted me, I really don't feel like dealing with him right now. Would you mind dropping me by a hotel?"

Gibbs gave Senior a dumbfounded look. "Excuse me?"

"I'm injured! I want to rest!"

"You had a hairline fracture to the nose. You're fine!"

"I would still like to go to a hotel."

"Your daughter in law and grandkids were attacked! You don't want to go and see how they are?"

"I'll give the hospital a call once I'm settled in at the hotel."

Gibbs shook his head. "You really don't care about Tony, do you?"

"Don't start with me, Gibbs!"

"When are you going to stop being a heartless jackass and start appreciating what you have in Tony, Kate and those kids?"

"Mind your business, Gibbs!"

"They are my business!"

"This may be news to you, Gibbs but Junior is my son! You two may have developed a father-son relationship over the years but he is still my boy!"

"I know Tony is your son, Senior. The question is, do you? Cause you sure don't act like it!"

"Piss off Gibbs! You don't know me, Gibbs!"

"Frankly Senior, you're not worth knowing!"

Tony laughed. "You know what, Gibbs? I think you're jealous of me? You wish you had what I got! You didn't get to see your daughter grow up and have kids so you are trying to weasel in on my family so you can have what you missed out on!"

"Don't make me re-break your nose, Senior!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Gibbs walked towards the door. "You can't be jealous of a man who has nothing."

"I have everything!"

"Everything but what's really important!" Gibbs opened the door. "I'll call a cab for you."

**Be honest, you cheered when you read that Tony punched Senior? And not only that, Gibbs ripped Senior a new one too! What do think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the update delay. I was on a roll there for a minute but then I hit a writer's block wall and couldn't get over it, well until now.**

**Here we go! Chapter 17! Enjoy :-)**

**You know how this part goes so I'm just going to skip it, okay?**

Kate shivered as the doctor placed the chilly stethoscope against her back.

"Sorry," apologized the doctor. "I should have warmed it up first. Your breathing doesn't sound too good. Can you lay back for me?"

Kate slowly lowered herself back against the bed, feeling pain in every move she made. The doctor lifted her shirt to reveal her very toned yet very bruised abdomen. A large black and blue contusion covered her left side while smaller but as gruesome bruises covered a good part of her middle and right side. The doctor couldn't help but cringe.

"Does it look as bad as it feels?" joked Kate, trying to laugh but the pain in her chest was making it difficult.

"This is pretty bad, Kate. I'm going to need to feel your belly, you let me know if you feel any pain."

"Okay."

Using one hand on top of the other, the doctor gently pressed against Kate's belly. The jerking of her abdominal muscles let him know that there was soreness and discomfort associate with the bruises but nothing too severe.

"Okay, I'm going to apply some pressure to your chest, again let me know if you feel any pain." The doctor barely put his hand on Kate's left side before she let out an excruciating shrill. "I'm guessing that hurt?"

"You think? Giving birth to my twins hurt less than that!" Suddenly, Kate struggled to catch her breath.

The doctor helped sit her up. "Slow breaths, Kate!"

"I can't!"

The doctor looked at her left side and noticed that while most of her chest was expanding as she inhaled, one section was decompressing. The doctor rushed out the room. "Judy!"

Judy ran up. "Yes, Doctor?'

"I need an oxygen mask and a portable chest x-ray stat!"

"Yes, Doctor."

"And get her husband in here! Kate, just relax. Take nice easy breaths."

"What's wrong with me?" asked Kate, trying to stay calm but her inability to breathe correctly wasn't helping.

Tony had barely fallen asleep when he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Nurse Judy standing next to the bed. Tony rubbed his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you, Mr. DiNozzo but I need you to come with me."

"Okay," Tony slide Arissa out of his arm and made his way into the hallway following the nurse down the hall to the room where Kate sat on the bed, gasping through an oxygen mask. "Kate?"

The doctor walked outside. "Mr. DiNozzo?"

"What's wrong with Kate?"

"Kate maybe dealing with a condition known as flail chest, it's a condition where two or more ribs are broken in such a way that it detects from the rest of the ribcage."

"Why is she breathing like that?"

"The force that broke the segment of rib may have resulted in a pulmonary contusion that is disrupting her ability to breathe properly."

"Wait? How did this happen? She was breathing fine early?"

"A strong enough blow to the rib cage can do a lot of damage. And the bruising on her abdominals indicates she took quite the beating."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"This can be a life-threatening condition, but hopefully we caught it in enough time. We are waiting on a chest x-ray to confirm that this is what is going on with her."

Tony ran his hands through his hair. "Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Tony walked inside and his eyes were immediately alerted to the distress in his wife's eyes. "Kate?"

"This really hurts, Tony." whispered Kate through the face mask. "I feel like I can't breathe."

"I know hon. It's going to be okay. You just have to hang in there. You're going to be fine."

The doctor returned and with him he brought Judy and the portable x-ray. "Okay, Kate. We are going to take the x-ray now. I need you to remove your sweatshirt."

Kate complied. Once her face mask was removed she gingerly took off the sweatshirt she was wearing, giving Tony full view of the damage. The doctor had Tony leave the room while they took the x-rays. Once finished the doctor had Kate continue to breathe on the oxygen mask while he assessed the x-ray. It didn't take long for him return.

"I reviewed your X-ray film." The doctor placed an x-ray of Kate's rib cage on the light board. "It's flail chest. You have four fractured ribs, three on the left and one on the right, the three on the left are the cause of the flail chest. We need to do a CT scan to get a full picture of things. In the meantime Kate, it would be best if you were admitted into the hospital that way we can get you started on a pain management medication and get a chest tube inserted."

"Chest tube?" wheezed Kate.

"To help decrease the pressure building in your lungs and hopefully improve your breathing. Depending on what the CT scans shows, we may have to put you on a ventilator. They are setting up a room on the trauma floor for you. The nurse will be in to take you up their shortly," said the doctor as he left.

"Tony," gasped Kate, her look told Tony that she was scared.

"You're going to be fine, Kate," said Tony. "I'm right here! You're going to be fine, okay?" Tony leaned in and placed his forehead against Kate's. Closing his eyes, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he listened her breathe. He wallowed in the fact that while his own chest rose and fell so smoothly, hers didn't. Just holding her, he could tell that it hurt her to inhale as her body shock ever so slightly with every breath. Tony kissed Kate on the forehead. "I'm going to go check on the kids. I will be right back I promise!"

Kate nodded as Tony got up to leave. Tony ventured back to the room where the Arissa, Alex and Aiden remained sound asleep before he made his way out to the waiting room where Gibbs watched the news report, while Jenny read a magazine.

Gibbs caught sight of Tony. "DiNozzo?" shouted the senior agent as he got up and approached Tony.

"Hey Boss," replied Tony, nervous, unable to stand still.

"How are you holding up?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm alright." He lied.

"How is everyone?"

"The boys are fine. Arissa has a spiral fracture in her arm and needs surgery to fix it."

"How's Kate?"

Tony could feel himself becoming unwound with the question. "She isn't doing good Boss. I figured Kate would have a few scraps and bruise and that she would be a little sore but they would send her some with some ibuprofen and everything would be fine. I didn't think anything like this was happening!"

"Tony, slow down! What's going on?"

"Kate has flail chest. She's not breathing right. They have to admit her so they can monitor her. She's waiting to get a CT scan then they are going to transfer her to one of rooms on the trauma floor and insert the chest tube."

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and could see the fear and frustration that was brawling inside of him. "Tony, Kate is a tough girl. She's going to be fine."

"Boss, he said it could be life threatening. What if this is really bad? What if she can't bounce back from this?"

"Could be, Tony. Doesn't mean it is."

"I can't leave her. Not like this. But the kids are here and if they wake up and me or Kate isn't there they are going to freak out!"

"I'll stay with them, Tony. Go with Kate."

"Thank you," said Tony. "My phone will be on if they need me."

"I got them, Tony. Go!"

With Gibbs looking after the kids, Tony returned to Kate's side waiting anxiously as the doctors performed a CT scan on her before transporting her up to her room on the trauma floor. He helped her change into the hospital gown, a task that didn't go by without Kate complaining about how much she hated them despite barely being able to breathe before he helped her into bed, pulling pillows behind her back to relieve some of her pain until the doctor came.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tony as he pulled up a chair beside Kate's bed.

"Like I have four broken ribs," gasped Kate.

"How's the breathing?"

Kate shook her head.

The doctor entered the room and with him several nurses with several machines.

"Hello, Mrs. DiNozzo! I'm Doctor Mark Green, I will be your physician during your stay here in the trauma unit."

"Hi," whispered Kate trying to preserve what breath she had.

"Still having a hard time breathing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we are going to get you some help with that."

"How did her CT scan look?" asked Tony.

"The good news is that the segment of ribs that broke away is still in its original place with no signs of splintering. The bad news is your CT scan shows that you have a significant bruise on your lung which is disrupting your airway. Along with inserting a chest tube, you are going to have to go on a ventilator as well."

Kate looked at Tony.

"Does that mean you are going to have to put her to sleep?" asked Tony.

"No, not right now. Hopefully not at all. We are going to insert the chest tube and see if draining some of the fluid from Kate's lung will improve her breathing. If it doesn't we are going to put her on the face mask ventilator and see if that helps any. If not, then we may have to intubate her. The next twenty-four hours are crucial in Kate's recovery."

Tony looked at Kate. "I'll be right here the whole time."

Though his stomach was flipping the entire time, Tony held Kate's hand while the chest tube was inserted and epidural was put in to help relieve her pain. It wasn't long before she was resting comfortably. Tony looked at his watch that read 8pm. The clock began.

**Man, Kate is in bad shape! The next twenty-four are very important. Will our beloved Kate make it through alright? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcome and an update is coming soon :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go! Chapter 18! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it**

Gibbs walked into the room to find Tony, sitting at the foot of the bed watching as Kate slept. Without saying a word, he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the younger agent. Tony didn't move. He just kept looking at Kate.

"Normal breathing is between nine and twenty breathes per minute. Kate is taking forty eight. I know because I've been counting them for the pass two hours."

Gibb reached down to his side and pulled out a white container from a paper bag along with a fork, handing them to Tony.

"I'm not hungry, Boss."

"You need to eat, Tony."

Tony opened the container but didn't eat a single bite. He just kept watching Kate.

"They are moving Arissa to a pre-op room. Her surgery is tomorrow morning at ten. The doctor said she should be released from the hospital a few hours after. Abby is coming over first thing in the morning to be with her through the surgery and she offered to stay with her afterward. Arissa is going to need her rest so I'm going to take the boys to my place afterward."

"Okay."

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "She'll make it through this. If you could beat the plague, she can beat this!"

Tony didn't respond. He just fumbled his fork around in the container.

"I'm going to go get Arissa settled in her room."

Gibbs got up to leave, and once again Tony was alone with Kate. He tried to eat but his emotional state wouldn't allow it. Placing his food to the side, he focused his attention back on Kate. Hours passed as Tony watched nurses come in every hour to check on Kate's progress, flashing him coy smiles as they wrote on her chart as if to hide the severity of the situation. Tony adjusted himself in his seemingly uncomfortable chair, a last ditch effort to get some rest for the night.

It was a little after midnight when Tony was startled by the sound of Kate's painful cries.

"Tony, this hurts!" groaned Kate, squirming in bed.

Tony jumped up, rushing to Kate's side. "I'm right here, Kate."

Tony looked at Kate and could tell she was on the brink of tears. Tony pressed the call button and the nurse immediately entered the room. "Yes? Everything okay, Kate?"

"The pain is back," replied Tony.

The nurse exited the room and returned with a syringe that she put into Kate's epidural line. "This should help. Just lay back and try to relax, remember slow, deep breathes."

The nurse left as Kate struggled to control her still labored breathing.

"Kate, you have to slow down your breathing. Try to take deeper breathes," said Tony.

"I can't, Tony," replied Kate.

Tony wiped a stray piece of hair from Kate's brow. He sat down the bed beside Kate, resting his head against hers. Taking her hand into his, he counted her breathes to himself. Tony gently stroked the back of Kate's hand with his thumb. "I wish I could breathe for you."

Kate nestled her head into Tony's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Tony kissed Kate on the forehead. "I love you, Kate. You have to get through this, okay? I need you. And so do Alex and Aiden and especially Arissa." Tony closed his eyes and before long he was able to drift off to sleep.

The banging of the tray on the door threshold startled Tony. He looked to his side to see that Kate was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you, sir?" asked the orderly.

"What time is it?" yawned Tony.

"6am, sir. I was just delivering breakfast."

Dr. Green walked in. "Morning, Mr. DiNozzo!"

"Morning."

Tony watched as the doctor checked the various machines and tubes hooked to Kate. "How's she doing?"

"Better. She is still struggling to take in air but the chest tube seems to be helping. She initially was taking forty eight breathes a minute now it's…"

"Forty."

Dr. Green looked at Tony shocked. "You know how to read the equipment?"

"I've been counting."

Dr. Green nodded, as he observes the fatigue in Tony's face. "You've been here all night. Why don't you take a break? Go home? Clean yourself up? Get some breakfast?"

"I don't want to leave her."

"She isn't going anyway. She is stable and we administered her pain medication around five this morning so she should be comfortable for a while. Go ahead! I'll call you if anything changes."

Tony considered his options. He gave Kate a kiss on the cheek before getting up. "I'll be right back, hon."

Tony was on autopilot as he drove home, making his way inside his house and straight to the shower. He allowed the water to run over his head as he tried to clear his mind. His family needed him more than ever right now in particular his girls. Kate was still having breathing difficulties thanks to a pulmonary contusion and Arissa was scheduled to have surgery in a matter of hours.

He quickly toweled himself off before going into his bedroom to change into some clean clothes. He picked up his duffle bag and started to toss some of Kate's things inside. He knew that she hated to stay in hospitals and he figured the more comfortable she was, the quicker she might recover. He trekked over to the kids' rooms and picked up a few of their things as well before heading out the door and back to the hospital.

Tony walked the line of pre-op rooms looking for any sign of Arissa but it was a very unique conversation that caught his attention.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked a child's voice.

A woman laughed. "No, I don't!"

"You want one?"

Tony smiled to himself, knowing exactly who it was talking. He looked inside to see Alex siting on a bed talking to a nurse while Aiden slept next to him. Arissa was asleep in a bed of her own while Gibbs and Jenny cuddled together on a sofa in the room. Tony knocked on the open door. "Can I come in?"

A smile crossed the boy's face as he jumped off the bed and ran into Tony's arms. "Daddy!"

Tony picked up Alex. "Morning Buddy!"

"Daddy, that Nurse Ashley! She no have a boyfriend!"

"Only you would wake up and start hitting on the nurses! I hope he hasn't been getting on your nerves?"

Ashley smiled. "It's fine. He's cute!"

Alex looked at Tony. "She think I cute!"

"She's too old for you, Alex. Stick to girls your own age!" replied Tony.

Alex sighed. "Fine."

The nurse couldn't help but laugh as she got up to leave. "I'll leave you be."

"Where Mommy, Daddy?"

Tony hesitated. "Um, she is staying in the hospital for a while."

"Why? Is she hurt like Rissy? I want to see her!"

Tony looked into his son's eyes. The eyes that looked just like Kate's. As innocent as his questions were, Tony just couldn't handle trying to explain Kate's condition to their three year old so he decided to change the subject. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. They only bring food for Rissy and Grandpa still sheep!"

"You wake up me and Mommy when you're hungry in the morning."

"Yeah, but you no like Grandpa! You no wake up Grandpa!"

Tony laughed as he sat Alex on the bed. "Good point. I brought you a bagel, if you want it?"

"I want bagel!" Alex unwrapped the bagel, inspecting the inside before making a disgusted face.

"What's wrong?"

"This got creamy cheese! I no like creamy cheese bagels!"

"Oh, that must be Aiden's. Here," Tony handed him another bagel. "Bagel with jelly!"

Alex smiled as he dug into his breakfast, just as Aiden started to wake, rubbing his eyes tired eyes.

"Hey, Little Guy!"

Aiden climbed into Tony's lap, rested in head against his chest as he yawned.

Tony wrapped his arms around Aiden giving him a hug. "How did you sleep, Little Guy?"

"I sheep good," replied Aiden.

"Aiden, Daddy bringed you creamy cheese bagel!" said Alex sliding the bagel to his twin.

Aiden took a bite of the bagel, white cream cheese covering his tiny face. Tony laughed to himself, as he took out a napkin to wipe off his face, Aiden pulling away the whole time.

"Stop!" exclaimed Aiden.

"Somebody is cranky this morning."

Aiden collapsed back against Tony's chest as he continued to eat his bagel.

Tony heard groans coming from the sofa as Jenny and Gibbs got up from the sofa, stretching the kinks out their bodies.

"Morning, Tony!" yawned Jenny. "What are you doing down here?"

"Thought I would bring the boys some breakfast. There is some coffee over there."

At the word "coffee" Gibbs headed straight over to the table where two cups sat. He quickly removed the lid off of a cup and took a hard sip that woke him right up. He noticed a half of a bagel with cream cheese sitting on the bed, with question he picked it up and took a bit.

"No Grandpa! That mine!" pouted Aiden.

"Sorry, Boss. He's being a little crank monster this morning," said Tony.

"I'm not surprised. He woke up in the middle of the night and didn't go back to sleep for two hours!" explained Gibbs with a full mouth. "He'll get over it."

"How is Kate?" asked Jenny taking a sip of her coffee.

"Still having trouble breathing." Tony looked at his watch. It has been nearly two hours since he left Kate. "I better get back to Kate." Tony places Aiden on the bed next to his brother.

Aiden started to whimper. "Daddy, I wanna go with you!"

"Stay here and be a good boy for Grandpa and Ms. Jenny. I'll be back later." He reached into the bag and pulled out some outfits for the kids along with Arissa's teddy bear. "Here, she is going to want Mr. Snuggles when she goes into surgery. Anytime she's scared she holds him. And there are some clothes for all of them."

Gibbs juggled the bear in his hand. "I'll make sure she gets him."

Tony gave Alex and Aiden a kiss on the head before making his way back to Kate.

The beeping could be heard in the hallway. He watched as a nurse rushed inside Kate's room in a panic.

"Kate?" shouted Tony as he quickened his pace running into the room.

Kate sat up on the bed, a nurse on one side and the doctor on the other while one nurse fiddled with the machines. Tony could see the fear in her eyes as she coughed violently, completely unable to catch her breath. The doctor rested a hand against Kate's back as the nurse held a plastic bowl to her face, blood dripping from her mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" questioned Tony.

"Get the ventilator started and prep to remove the chest tube!" ordered the doctor to the other nurse in the room. "Kate, try to breathe!

"What's going on?"

The doctor didn't reply to Tony. "Kate, I want you to lay back, and try to take as deep a breath as you possibly can and exhale, okay? I need to remove your chest tube!"

Following instruction, Kate laid back her chest rapidly rising and falling.

"Take a deep breath, Kate!"

Kate took in several gasps of air.

"Okay, exhale!"

Kate exhales as the doctor pulled out the plastic tube causing tears to fall from her eyes while she gritted her teeth. The doctor dresses the wound while the nurse placed the ventilator mask over her mouth and nose. Kate coughed, gripped with pain.

The doctor approached Tony, signaling him to join him in the hallway.

"What the hell?" spat Tony. "I told you to call me!"

"She's doing well, . I know that looked scary but Kate is okay."

"Fine? She's coughing up blood! Last I checked that wasn't a good thing!"

"Kate woke up coughing. Coughing is good because it means that her lungs are trying to make space for more air and forcing out whatever blockage there is. However, the force of her coughing caused the chest tube to move which resulted in some bleeding. We have it under control. We removed the chest tube and started Kate on the ventilator. She's fine."

"Stop telling me she is fine! My wife can't breathe! She's not fine!" Tony took a deep breathe trying to control his nerves before returning inside.

Kate laid against the bed, her breathing notably smoother underneath the ventilator mask but still too fast to be considered normal.

"Wow, you got a Darth Vader thing going on!" said Tony, once again using humor to hide his fear.

"Shut up!" replied Kate.

Tony sat next to Kate. He could see her start to shake as her emotions were taking over and she began to cry. As hard as it was for Tony to watch Kate go through all of this, Kate was the one who was actually experiencing the pain and stress and it was starting to wear on her. Tony gently rubbed her back. "It's okay, Kate. You're going to be fine." He laid next to her, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"I'm scared, Tony. I don't know if I can bet this!"

"Don't talk like that, Kate.

Tony held Kate until her tears settled. Though she was no longer crying, he could tell that she had nothing else left. There was a knock at the door as a nurse came in. "Kate, you have a visitor."

"This isn't a good time," said Tony.

"I think she really needs to see you," the nurse stepped aside as Arissa walked in wearing her surgical gown and cap with Mr. Snuggles in hand accompanied by Abby.

"Rissa," wheezed Kate.

"Mommy?" Arissa walked over to be next to Kate. "What's wrong with you?"

"Mommy has broken ribs and is having trouble breathing, sweetie," said Tony.

Arissa's eyes grew with concern. "Is that why she is wearing that?"

"Yeah, it helps her breath better."

Arissa ran her hand over Kate's leg. "Can I sit with Mommy?"

Tony picked her up and gently placed her on Kate's lap. Arissa wrapped her arms around Kate, hugging her tightly. Pain ravaged Kate's body but she couldn't help hug her daughter back. Arissa always had a way of making Kate feel better no more how severe the situation.

Arissa let go of Kate and placed her hand on Kate cheek. "You will be okay, right."

Kate smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine." Kate wasn't even sure about her answer. "You all set for your surgery?"

Arissa shook her head. "I don't want to have surgery anymore!"

"Why don't you want to have surgery?"

"But I don't want to be cut up!"

"You're not going to be cut up! The surgeon is going to make a small cut on your arm, that's it! And afterwards he's going to wrap your arm up in a cast to help keep it safe until it heals."

"But it's going to hurt when he cuts me!"

"You will be asleep, you won't feel a thing."

"Kind of like the time your brothers drew a mustache on you in your sleep and you had no idea," joked Tony.

Arissa looked at Tony. "The nurse said I can have ice cream when I get done. I'm going to bring it here and share it with you. Okay, Mommy?"

Kate nodded. "I would like that!"

Arissa gave Kate a kiss. "Daddy, you better take care of Mommy!"

"Okay," replied Tony.

"Come on, Rissa. We got to get you downstairs," said Abby.

Arissa reluctantly let Tony take her off the bed as she took hold of Abby's hand and left the room. Tony looked at Kate and from the look in her eyes, he knew exactly what she was thinking. The fighter in her had returned.

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, my deepest apologizes on the lateness of this chapter. I don't know why but I just couldn't write.**

**Here we go! Chapter 19! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS of anything related to it.**

It had been three hours since Kate was put on the ventilator and she was showing some signs of improvement. Instead of forty breaths, she was now taking thirty-eight but now a cough accompanied some of those breaths, sending pain through her body. The doctor had increased her pain medication to make her more comfortable but subsequently, it also made her very drowsy. She fought to stay awake, to hear about Arissa's surgery but sleep overcame her.

Kate was fast asleep when Abby brought Arissa upstairs after her surgery. Her tiny arm was now wrapped in a hot pink cast and confined to a sling across her chest. The doctors had asked that she stay in the hospital for a few hours after the surgery to make sure she recovered from anesthesia properly and then she would be going home with Abby, while Tony stayed with Kate. In the meantime, Arissa relaxed in Tony lap, resting her head against his chest while he held Kate in his other arm, a spot she had become quite fond of over the last seventeen hours.

"Daddy, when is Mommy going to wake up? I want to have ice cream with her before I leave?" asked Arissa, looking upon her sleeping mother.

"I don't know? They gave her some of that pain juice they gave you and she's been really sleepy!" smiled Tony.

Arissa laughed. "She looks like a baby sleeping in your arm like that!"

"She does, doesn't she?" Tony stroked Kate's dark, brown hair and smiled to himself. Kate began to stir in Tony's arm. Fluttering her eyes she looked up at Tony. "Where's Risssa?"

"I'm right here, Mommy!" smiled Arissa.

"Hey sweetie!" Kate's voice was thick with sleep. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. My arm is in cast now, you like it?" Arissa held up her arm to show Kate.

"How did I know you would get a pink cast?"

"Cause it's my favorite color!"

Kate tried to laugh but a violent coughing spell overcame her. Tony helped her sit up, hoping it would help her catch her breath but it did little in the matter.

The nurse came in. "Kate, are you okay?"

Kate shook her head no, trying to gain control of her breathing as the coughing stopped.

"Lay back, honey. I knew it hurts but take slow, deep breathes. I'm going to up your pain medication."

Kate did as the nurse ordered. After a few moments her breathing slowed down.

"Mommy?" whispered Arissa.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Kate could barely keep her eyes open as the pain medication started to kick back in. "I thought we were supposed to share some ice cream?"

"You still want too?"

"Yeah," Kate's eyes began to droop, she was clearly on the brink of falling asleep.

"I can go down to the cafeteria and get you some? What flavor would you like, Arissa?" asked the nurse.

"I like strawberry but Mommy likes chocolate so bring chocolate!" replied Arissa.

"Okay," the nurse left the room.

Arissa looked back at Kate to find that she was fast asleep.

"Mommy's sleep."

"She needs her rest. I think you two may have to share ice cream some other time. But feel free to share with me!" said Tony, trying to lighten the mood.

Arissa tilted her head. "You promise not to eat it all?"

Tony hesitated. "I can't promise that!"

"Then you can't have any!"

Tony threw his hands in the air. "Fine! I won't eat it all! Just most of it."

Arissa laughed.

"How about I go out to the vending machine and get some Oreos to go with that ice cream?"

"Okay."

Tony sat Arissa next to Kate before going into the hall to get them some cookies.

Minutes later, the elevator to the trauma floor opened and off stepped Tony, Sr.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked Kate's nurse, carrying a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Why you certainly can," replied Senior with a flirty smile on his face. "I'm looking for Caitlin DiNozzo."

"I'm sorry, sir. But only family and authorized guest are allowed on to see patients."

"Oh, I am family! My name is Anthony DiNozzo. I'm Kate's father in law. Tony's father!"

"Oh, I thought the tall silver-haired guy was Tony's dad? He's been here with them the entire time."

"No, that's Gibbs! He's just a wannabe, I'm the real thing!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine! How is Kate doing?"

The nurse sighed. "Not too good. She is suffering from a condition known as flail chest and has a pulmonary contusion that is interfering with her breathing."

"Oh my!"

"We inserted a chest tube yesterday to drain some of the fluid off of her lung from the contusion but she was having some difficulty with that so we had to put her on a ventilator."

"Ventilators and chest tubes? Sounds serious!"

"It is. Her condition can be life threatening if it isn't treated correctly. We have been keeping a close eye on her. She's showing some improvement but not enough to get her out of the woods."

"Sounds to me like we should be preparing for the worse?"

"No, not at all! The first twenty-four hours are the most critical. The fact that we have seen some important in her is a good thing. We just have to give it time. Kate is a strong woman! I could see it in her eyes when her little girl came up to see her. She's a fighter, she plans to bet this. Besides, I don't think your son is going to let her give up so easy. If you like you can go in and see her? I was just about to bring your granddaughter some ice cream!"

"Thanks."

The nurse escorted Senior to Kate's room. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Tony walking up the hall towards him. "Junior?"

Tony instantly felt his blood start to boil as he looked at his father. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away!"

"I thought I would stop by and see how Kate was doing. Apparently she's in pretty bad shape. The nurse was telling me that she is fighting a life threatening condition?"

"She's fine, you can leave!"

The nurse could sense there was some tension between the two men. "I'm going to take Arissa her ice cream." The nurse excused herself leaving the two men alone.

A tense silence came between the two men.

"I hope you have Kate in an insurance policy," said Senior.

"What did you just say?" asked Tony.

"Doesn't sound like she is doing too well to me? They had to put her on a ventilator to help her breath? You should be checking to make sure her insurance information is up to date! Funerals are expensive!"

"That's my wife you're talking about you son of a bitch!"

"I'm just stating the facts, Junior! If something happens to her you should be prepared!"

Tony huffed as he clinched his fists.

"You planning on hitting me again? Cause if you are, just know I will press charges!"

"I'm willing to take that chance!"

"I didn't come down here to deal with your foolishness! I was hoping we could talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"It seems to me there is! It isn't every day that a man gets his nose broken by his own son!"

"You should be happy I only broke your nose and I didn't pull out my gun."

"You hate me that much, huh?"

"Hate doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you!"

"What did I do to you that was so bad for us to end up like this?"

"Where do I start? Let's see you did business with a woman who came to my house and attacked my family, broke my daughter's arm and put my wife in the hospital on a ventilator! Enough for you or should I continue?"

"Okay, I made some mistakes! But I can't change the past! I can only deal with the present and try to fix the future. Which is what I'm trying to do but you won't let me! You could at least give me a chance!"

"Too late for that! I've given you a thousand chances, Dad! I'm tired of giving you chances! I have my own life and my own family! I can't waste my time with your bullshit!"

"What are you trying to say? You don't want to be bothered with me anymore? You want me gone?"

"Like yesterday. There is never going to be a relationship between you and I so why don't we just cut the ties and get out of each other's lives?"

"You don't mean that, Junior. Like me or not, you need me!"

Tony stepped within inches of his father's face. "I _needed _you a long time ago but you weren't there! You never were! I wasted a good part of my life searching for a way to fill the void you left in my life but I'm not looking to fill that void anymore because there is no void anymore. I don't need you! I have everything I ever wanted and needed right here, without you! Frankly you are just getting in the way."

Senior was shocked. "That's a bold declaration, Junior. I hope you don't come to regret it?"

"I'll learn to live with it! Goodbye, Dad." With nothing else left to say, Tony went back into Kate's room.

"Goodbye, Junior."

**What do you think? Tony cut his father out of his life for good, think he will come to regret it? Reviews and comments are well and an update is coming soon :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go! Chapter 20! Enjoy :-)**

**This line is the same old, same old so let's just keep it moving…**

No ventilator, no chest tube, no oxygen mask, she breathed on her own, semi normally for the first time in a week. Repeat chest x-rays and CT scans found that the contusion on her lung was healing on its own and she was now only taking in twenty three breathes per minute, a rate good enough for her to be released from the hospital.

While her breathing was back to normal, there was still the matter of the four fractured ribs, three of which were completely separated from her rib cage. The doctor informed her that it would be a long road to full recovery. While she was released from the hospital, Kate was instructed to stay home, following a strict pain management regiment before a follow up examination would determine if she would be able to return to work on light duty. She was still in agonizing pain but it really didn't matter, all that mattered was she was home.

Kate laid on the sofa in the family room. The sound of tiny feet running filled the air. Kate looked towards the door to see Alex's tiny face, peaking around the corner.

"I find her!" shouted the three year old, smiling.

"Where?" shouted Aiden for a distance.

Alex pointed at Kate. "She right there!"

Aiden ran into the middle of the doorway, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Mommy!"

Kate slowly sat up unable to contain to her smile. "Hi babies!"

Alex and Aiden ran into Kate's open arms and while it hurt liked hell, she held them close to her, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy, we bring you flowers!" Aiden handed Kate the bouquet of mostly stems and a few carnations.

Gibbs walked in with Jenny. "I told him to stop flinging them everywhere but he wouldn't listen."

Kate smiled. "It's okay, they're beautiful!"

"How are you feeling, Kate?" asked Jenny.

"Still in a lot of pain but I'm happy to finally be out of the hospital and back home."

"You gave us quite a scare there."

Kate sighed. "I was scared for myself. I thought getting shot was a scary but this was on a whole other level of fear."

"Glad to see you doing better. What did the doctor say about your recovery?"

"I'm going to be out for six weeks, at least. Depending on how I'm recovering, I may be able to return to light duty after that but it's going to take months for this to completely heal."

"You take as much time as you need. We got things covered at the office. You just focus on getting better," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, Gibbs. I appreciate you keeping the boys for Tony while I was in the hospital."

Gibbs light up with a coy smile. "They are always fun to have around," He looked into his hand where he held an edible fruit arrangement, half of the fruit missing. "The team wanted me to give this to you. A get well soon gift but Alex and Aiden got a bit hungry while at the office."

Aiden smiled. "The fruit was yummy, Grandpa!"

"I can tell!"

Kate smiled. "Tell them I said thank you."

"Will do. We better get going, Jethro, if we want to make that meeting in time. Are you okay to watch them?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, Tony left to get Arissa from school, he should be home soon."

"You call us if you need anything," said Gibbs as he placed a soft kiss on Kate's cheek.

"I will!"

"Boys, take care of your Mommy, okay?"

"Okay!" replied the boys.

Gibbs and Jenny left leaving Kate alone with her sons.

"Did you two have a good time with your Grandpa?" asked Kate.

"Yeah!" said Alex. "He and Ms. Jenny take us to school and pick us up! And Ms. Jenny cook us our favorite food and Grandpa let us build the boat!"

"Sounds like you had fun?"

"We did!"

"Mommy, why you have to stay in the hospital so long?" asked Aiden.

"I have broken ribs that were making it hard for me to breathe."

Aiden's eyes grew big. "You ribs broke? Just like Rissy arm?"

"Yeah."

Aiden examined Kate's body. "Where you cast at? Rissy has a cast on her arm cause it's broke! Daddy say we have to be careful with her."

"They can't put a cast on ribs but I still have to be very careful."

"Where are ribs, Mommy?" asked Alex.

"They're in your chest," Kate pointed to her chest. "Right here."

"Right there?" Alex poked Kate in the side trying to locate her ribs but instead he just caused a surge of pain to go through her body causing her to shout.

"Uh oh!"

Aiden slapped Alex in the back of head.

"Ow! Why you hit me, Aiden?"

"Cause she say her ribs broke and you poke her and hurt her!" yelled Aiden at his older twin.

Tony walked into the family room and noticed Kate in pain. He rushed to Kate's side. "What happened?"

"Alex hurt Mommy!" replied Aiden.

"It was an accident! I no know her ribs were right there!" said Alex.

"He poked her!"

Tony placed a hand on Kate's back, helping her sit straight so she could breathe better. "Alex, you have to be careful with Mommy!"

"I sorry!"

"Tony, he didn't mean it!" gasped Kate.

"Kate, the doctor said when you get like this you need to cough to clear your airway."

Kate looked at Tony trying to settle her breathing. "It's not easy forcing yourself to cough when it hurts like hell."

"Aww! Mommy say a bad word!" pointed out Aiden.

"She did. And don't you go repeating it!" scolded Tony. "Kate, cough."

"It hurts, Tony," replied Kate.

"It will help your breathing. Now cough!"

"It easy, Mommy! Just do this…" Alex stuck out his tongue and tried to mimic coughing but it sounded more like a machine gun going off.

Kate laughed causing her to feel nothing but pain.

Tony looked at his son and laughed. "Alex, stop doing what you're doing." Alex stopped as Kate started to cough. She took a moment to catch her breath which returned back to normal. "You should be in bed. What are you doing down here?"

"I got bored upstairs so came down here to watch TV and wait for Gibbs to bring the boys."

Tony looked Kate over. "Where is your brace?"

"It's uncomfortable, Tony."

"You heard the doctor, Kate! If you aren't lying in bed you need to wear the brace to stop the separated ribs from shifting. Now come on, I want you upstairs in bed!"

Kate winced. "I'm fine, Tony. Can you just get me an ice pack for this?"

Tony headed into the kitchen. Arissa entered, her eyes instantly lighting up at the sight of her mother, sitting in the family room. She like her brothers, ran and hugged Kate. "Welcome home, Mommy!"

Kate shifted in Arissa's embrace, trying to relieve her aching side. "Thank you, sweetie but if don't mind letting go!"

Arissa released Kate. "Sorry, I forgot."

Kate held her side as she noticed a paper bag in Arissa's hand. "What's that?"

Arissa handed Kate the bag, she opened the bag and pulled out a pint size container of ice cream. "We didn't get to have ice cream together after I had surgery so I thought we could have some now that you're home?"

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do that?"

"No, I said I would share my ice cream with you after my surgery but you were sleeping so I couldn't. Daddy took me to get you some of your favorite."

Kate wanted to cry. Here it was her seven year old daughter just had surgery and rather than her worrying about herself, her main concerned was getting to share ice cream with her mom. Kate kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetie!"

"I really missed you, Mommy!"

"I missed you too!"

Tony returned with and ice pack and towel. "Kate, lay back!" Kate winced as she laid back on the sofa trying to find a comfortable position. He lifted the side of Kate's shirt revealing the bruising on Kate's side before apply the ice pack.

"Did I do that?" asked Alex, pointed at Kate's bruises.

"No, you didn't do this," replied Kate.

"But I hurt you when I poke you!"

"You didn't cause this damage, for once Buddy," smirked Tony trying to make the child feel better. "Hey, how about we get some Chinese for dinner? We can eat it in here and watch a movie?"

"Yay! China food! Can we get noodles and egg rolls?" asked Aiden.

"Sure!"

"Can I pick the movie this time?" asked Arissa.

"No, you always want to watch girl movies with princesses!" said Alex.

"Why don't we let Mommy pick a movie?" suggested Tony trying to end the argument that was about to break out between Alex and Arissa.

"Mommy, picks girl movies too!"

"What's wrong with girl movies?" asked Kate.

"Nothing," said Alex defeated.

Tony ordered food for the family and they settled in front of the television to enjoy some family time for the first time in a week.

"Here Rissy," said Aiden putting a plate of food in front of his sister. "Be careful, it hot!"

"Thanks Aiden," replied Arissa as she tried to pick up her fork with her shaky left hand and eat.

"Here, I help you!" Aiden took the fork and scooped up some food. He then proceeded to blow it cool but all he managed to do was blow spit all over it. "Here!"

Arissa gazed at her brother. "Daddy! Aiden is trying to feed me again! And he spit all over my food!"

"Aiden, Arissa can feed herself! She doesn't need your help!" said Tony as walked over to join his family.

"But her arm broke and she need help getting it to her mouth!"

Arissa took the fork from Aiden. "I can do it!" She struggled for a moment but was finally able to get a handle on her utensil and eat.

"Mommy, do you need help?" offered Alex. "Since you ribs broke too?"

"No, Alex. I got it! Thanks!" smiled Kate as she ate her meal.

After enjoying their meal together, Tony took charge of the kids nighttime routines getting Alex, Aiden and Arissa bathed and into bed before he changed into his pajamas and joined Kate in their bedroom. Kate tossed and turned in bed, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in.

"I never thought I would say this but the hospital bed was more comfortable than ours," groaned Kate.

Tony placed some pillows at Kate's side. "You have to sleep on the side you have the broken ribs on."

"My ribs are broken on both sides."

"Fine, lay one you left side and I'll flip you over like a hamburger later."

Kate groaned as she rolled on her side. Tony walked over to his side of the bed and laid down, leaving plenty of distance between Kate and himself to avoid him causing her any unnecessary or unintentional discomfort. The two of them laid like that for some time but something didn't feel right to Kate as she continued to squirm in bed while Tony laid there staring at the ceiling.

"This is hopeless," sighed Kate. "I can't get comfortable!"

"Try laying like you did when you were in the hospital."

"Tried that! It's not working!" Kate looked over to Tony again, without saying a word she slide over and laid her head on his chest, wrapping his arm around her.

"What are you doing?"

"You said lay like I did in the hospital. I spend the last seven days laying in your arms."

"Aww, does the baby want to lay in Daddy's arm?" mocked Tony.

Kate elbowed him in the side. The pain he felt paled in comparison to what Kate has to deal with. The pain subsided as Tony pulled Kate close to him. He felt her shift a bit but then her body relaxed, nestled at his side. "Better?"

Kate yawned as she laid silently in Tony's arms. Kate looked up at Tony. "Thank you, Tony."

"For what?"

"For being there. Getting though this."

"I didn't do anything? You beat this battle by yourself."

"No, I didn't. I had you! You stayed by my side the entire time, you wouldn't let me give up. I couldn't have beaten this without you!"

Tony took her hand into his, interlocking their fingers he kissed her hand. "I should be thanking you. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. You're my world, Kate. You filled a void that has been in my heart for a very long time. You complete me!"

Kate tilted her head. "You got that from Jerry Maguire!"

"It came on every day when you were in the hospital! That hospital should really consider getting a better cable package!"

Kate laughed, more internally than externally to avoid the pain.

"But seriously, you have brought me so much happiness. I never knew I could feel this whole. You, Arissa, Alex and Aiden are my everything! I don't have to want for anything as long as I have you!"

Kate cupped Tony face in her hand, gently stroking his cheek. Tony stared into her hazel eyes before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. He couldn't help but to hold her tighter as they kissed, he loved her and he never wanted to let her go.

Unfortunately, he had to when she cried out in pain from him leaning too far into her side. "Tony, my ribs!"

"Geez, I'm sorry! Can you breathe?"

"Yes! Just stop leaning on me!"

"Daddy!" sounded a tiny voice from the hallway. Like a flash of lightening Alex dashed into their room, catching sight of Tony leaning over Kate. "Daddy, what you do to Mommy?"

"Mommy is fine, Alex! I just leaned on her side," explained Tony.

"Are you wrestling again? You no can wrestle with Mommy cause her ribs broked and you can hurt her!"

"Trust me, Alex, we're not wrestling!" said Kate as she sat up in bed. "Go back to bed."

"No," Alex ran to the foot of the bed, hopping in and making his way between Kate and Tony, climbing underneath the covers. "I sheeping in here! I no want Daddy to hurt you!"

"Alex, I'm not going to hurt Mommy! You might though if you sleep next to her and hit her in your sleep," said Tony.

Alex took Tony's pillow from behind him and placed it between himself and Kate before laying down. "There! Now I no can hit her!"

Kate smiled at Tony as laid back in bed. "It's good to be home!"

**Kate is home! Yay! She isn't 100% but she's back home with her family! Maybe things can get back to normal? Maybe? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon (Hopefully? If this hurricane knocks out our power it could be awhile) :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go! Chapter 21! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…**

It had been three weeks since Kate was released from the hospital. The contusion on her lung had completely healed, no longer causing her breathing problems but the broken ribs were a different story. The pain in her side was starting to become more tolerable but was still a nuisance when it came to doing everyday activities.

Tony took it upon himself to return his family back to life as it was before his father entered and turned everything upside down. Every morning, he single handedly tended to the kids, paying extra attention to Arissa, who like Kate was finding it hard to do normal activities with her broken arm. Kate would wake up and try to pitch in where she could but after numerous scoldings from Tony about her letting him handle things and her resting as instructed, Kate found herself sleeping in until one of her children woke her up to join them for breakfast. After making sure that Kate was comfortable and had everything that she needed for the day, Tony took their kids to school and headed to work, calling Kate what seemed like every hour to make sure she was okay. One to usually work through lunch, Tony would take his lunch hour to go home and check on Kate, bringing her lunch for her favorite restaurants and often flowers and other little gifts just to make her smile. In the evenings, he'd help Arissa with her homework while he made dinner for his family.

Things were returning to normal, just in time for the Christmas holiday. It was Christmas Eve and Kate and Arissa busied themselves in the kitchen gathering up ingredients to make holiday treats. Her back turned as she rummaged through the refrigerator, Kate didn't notice Alex innocently walking into the kitchen, his body covered in multicolored Christmas bows followed by Aiden, completely wrapped in bright red gift wrap.

Arissa pointed at her little brothers, laughing. "Mommy, look what the Monkeys did!"

Kate couldn't help be smile at the sight of her twins. "I see you two found the gift wrap!"

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" smiled Alex.

"Merry Christmas, Alex."

Tony entered the kitchen, catching sight of his sons. "Hey, I thought we couldn't open presents until tomorrow?"

Aiden laughed. "We no presents, Daddy!"

"You sure? Because you look like you belong under the tree with the rest of the gifts!"

"Come here! Let's get this off of you! I might need this wrapping paper later!" Kate began to unwrap Aiden as Alex peeled of the various bows unable to resist the urge to place one on his mother's head.

"Did you finish the tree, Daddy?" asked Arissa.

"Yep, I was just about to light it if you guys want to watch?"

"I want to watch!" shouted Aiden.

"Aiden, wait…" The sound of ripping wrapping paper filled the room as Aiden took off for the family room to see Tony light the tree. Kate sighed, "Guess, I won't be reusing that wrapping paper!"

Tony just laughed.

Kate huddled together with Arissa and the twins on the sofa as Tony shut off the lights in the family room.

"I no can see!" yelled Alex, in the darkness.

"That's because the lights are off, genius!" replied Arissa.

"Mommy, Rissy call me a genius!"

"Take it as a compliment, Alex," retorted Kate just at the room was lit up with the various colors from the lights of the Christmas tree.

"Wow!" gasped Aiden, mesmerized by the glow of the lights. "Mommy, look at the tree!"

"I see it, baby. Daddy did a good job!"

"Thanks," replied Tony, basking in the success of his handywork.

"When Santa coming?" asked Alex.

"Santa doesn't come until after you three are asleep tonight!"

"Can we go to sleep now so he can come?"

Kate laughed. "Alex, its only 6:30. It's a bit too early to go to sleep!"

"But I want Santa to come now so we can open presents!"

"Santa will come soon enough. Why don't you two come and help me and Rissa make some cookies for when Santa comes?"

"Yeah! I want to make Santa cookies!" interjected Aiden, jumping up and running into the kitchen followed by his siblings.

Kate assisted the kids in making some Christmas cookies for Santa, before it was time for them to take their baths and get ready for bed. Overflowing with excitement for Christmas morning, Alex, Aiden nor Arissa were very eager to go to bed. But after each enjoyed a glass of warm milk and an extra-long bedtime story from Kate, the three were sound asleep.

Kate lounged against the sofa, sipping a cup of hot chocolate as she watched her husband put the final touches on their children's Christmas gifts.

"I hope the boys enjoy these Power Wheels cars? I had to sneak out of work and drive all the way to Baltimore to get them," said Tony, as he attempted to piece together the toys cars.

"You got the kids some really nice stuff!" replied Kate.

"Given all they went through over Thanksgiving, they deserve to have a great Christmas. Just wish I could have gotten that dollhouse for Rissa. I went to five different stores but they didn't have one! So I ordered her a pink Nintendo DS with her name engraved on it? You think she will let Santa slide with that?"

"Arissa is an easy going girl. You got her so many other things she probably won't notice."

"I can't wait to see their faces in the morning! Never thought Christmas would become my favorite holiday."

"I didn't know you didn't like Christmas."

"Christmas is a family holiday. When you don't have a family, there isn't much to look forward to other than watching the yule log on TV and eating a TV dinner alone! Now, I can't wait for Christmas to come!"

"Because you're not by yourself anymore? And you have a family to celebrate the holiday with?"

"No! Now I actually get a real dinner on Christmas!" joked Tony.

Kate rolled her eyes, sipping her beverage. "So you were able to get the kids all these nice things, what did you get me?"

Tony flashed a flirty smile. "Let me finish putting these toys together and I'll take you upstairs and show you!"

"I remember Tony, only the good boys get gifts on Christmas!"

"I think Santa will forgive me for being naughty just this one time!" Tony leaned back and kissed Kate.

The couple stayed up well into the night getting things prepared for Christmas. The next morning, Tony and Kate watched their three kids beam in excitement from the gifts Santa had brought them.

"Santa bought me a car like I wanted!" shouted Aiden, as he pretended to steer the toy Audi Spyder.

"He bought me a truck!" exclaimed Alex from inside the toy Cadillac Escalade. "Can we ride them outside?"

"It's a bit too cold out right now, maybe later!" replied Kate.

"Mommy, look! I got a DS!" smiled Arissa, showing Kate the game system. "And it pink!"

"Do you like the gifts Santa bought you?" asked Tony.

"Yeah! I really like my new stuffed animals! Mr. Snuggles has new friend to play with!"

Aiden ran up to his parents. "Can I open my Iron Man?"

"Sure," Tony opened the action figure for his son and watched as he pretended to make it fly.

"Mommy what did Santa give you for Christmas?" asked Alex, bouncing his new Buzz Lightyear toy on Kate's knee.

Tony raised his eyebrow at Kate who was unable to formulate an answer.

"Hey, look Santa got you a Captain America action figure!" pointed out Kate, changing the subject.

Tony's cellphone began to ring. "Who could that be?"

"Please don't tell me that's Gibbs?"

"Can't be! He and Jenny went to Stillwater for the holiday," Tony picked up the phone and read the display. "216? That's a Cleveland area code." Tony thought for a minute before he quickly hung up the phone.

"What?"

"The only person I knew in Cleveland is my father!"

"Maybe he's calling to wish you Merry Christmas?"

"Doubt it!"

"Tony, I know you are still upset with your Dad but its Christmas. I think you should talk to him."

Kate was unaware of the conversation Tony had with his father while she was in the hospital and that Tony had banished his father from his life and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

The phone began to ring again, and Tony quickly put the phone on silent. "Maybe I'll talk to him later."

There was a knock at the door.

"I get it!" shouted Alex.

"No, Alex! I got it!" replied Tony, getting up and slowly making his way to the front door. Ever since the attack, Tony had become a bit paranoid. Though Amber and Gerald were behind bars, the idea of strangers coming into his home and attacking his family, didn't sit while with Tony.

"DiNozzo, open up! It's us!" came Gibbs' voice from the other side of the door.

Tony opened the door as Gibbs and Jenny greeted him with warm smiles. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey! I thought you two were spending the holiday in Stillwater?"

"We're heading up there. We just wanted to bring over some gifts for the kids first. You mind?" asked Gibbs.

"No, come on in!" Tony stepped aside and let the pair enter the house. Jenny carried two medium gift boxes while Gibbs carried one larger box. "Arissa, Alex, Aiden, Grandpa Gibbs is here!"

The children ran down the hallway wrapping themselves around Gibbs.

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa!" exclaimed Aiden.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" smiled Gibbs.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Jenny!" said Arissa, giving Jenny a warm hug.

"Thank you, Arissa!" replied Jenny, as she exchanged a loving look with Gibbs. "We got some gifts for you, guys! Here's one for you, Alex and one for you, Aiden!" Jenny handed each of the boys a box.

"Thank you!" said the twins before they scurried off to the family room to open their gifts.

"Who's that box for, Grandpa?" asked Arissa.

"This is for you!" Gibbs walked into the family room and sat the box on the floor for Arissa to open.

"Look, Grandpa got us boats!" exclaimed Aiden, holding up the woodened, hand painted toy boat with his name written in script on the side.

"They are just like the boat I'm working on now. You can play with them in the water too," said Gibbs.

"What you get, Rissy?" asked Alex, holding his toy boat tightly in his arms.

Arissa opened the large box and her mouth dropped open. Gibbs laughed to himself as he lifted the very large, wooden, realistic dollhouse out of the box and placed it on the floor.

"Wow, Gibbs! You made that?" asked Kate, amazed by the gift.

"Yeah, I knew Munchkin wanted a dollhouse for Christmas so..."

Arissa said nothing as she examined the dollhouse and all the small, intricate details that Gibbs had put into it, right down to her name craved into the headboard of the tiny bedroom set. "You made this for me?"

"You like it? I knew it's not exactly the Barbie pink and pretty house but I did my best!"

Arissa smiled as she hugged Gibbs. "I love it! This is way better than Barbie's house! Thank you, Grandpa!"

"You're welcome! It's nice to be able to build things for someone other than yourself."

Arissa took Kate by the hand. "Mommy come look at the pretty house!"

There was another knock at the door. Tony again approached the door with caution before opening the door to reveal Abby standing on the other side.

Abby wrapped Tony in a hug. "Merry Christmas, Tony!"

"Merry Christmas, Abbs!"

Abby smiled big as she let go of Tony and picked up a large box off the ground before entering into the house.

"Merry Christmas, Auntie Abby!" shouted Aiden, throwing his arms in the air as Abby entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" said Abby placing the box on the floor. She went around the room giving everyone hugs, even Jenny. When she got to Kate, she made sure she to hold on extra-long.

"I missed you too, Abby. But my ribs are still broken!" said Kate fighting back pain.

"Sorry! Just so glad to see you!"

"What is it?" asked Alex as he kneeled in front of the box.

"I brought you guys a gift! It's super cool! You especially are going to love it, Alex!"

Alex jumped as the box started to move. "The box moved!"

A high pitch yelp came from the box getting everyone's attention.

"Oh boy!" sighed Tony.

The box tipped over and out walked a fuzzy, little chocolate brown puppy with tan paws and floppy ears.

"A puppy!" shouted Alex, as the little puppy jumped into his lap licking him on the face. "I always wanted a puppy!"

"You was telling me how much you wanted a puppy so I had the people at Rescue Dogs help me look for you one! Isn't he cute? He's a three month old Chocolate Lab, German Shepherd Mix! When I saw him I knew he would fit right in with you guys!"

"Is it because him and Kate have the same color hair!" joked Tony.

Kate elbowed her husband. "We're not keeping him!"

"Why Mommy?" questioned Aiden.

"Puppies are a lot of work!"

"But I like the puppy!"

Kate looked at Tony.

"Alex did ask for a dog for Christmas? Aiden got his car and Rissa her dollhouse," said Tony.

"Yeah Mommy! They got what they wanted why can't I?"

"Because I don't have to take care of Aiden and Arissa's gifts! I have to take care this!"

"Peas Mommy? I really want the puppy," begged Alex as he picked up the puppy in his arms, his tiny lower body dangling as Alex walked over and placed the puppy in Kate's lap.

Letting out a tiny yelp, the puppy playful raised his paw to Kate, bobbing his head up and down, as if he was begging her to let him stay.

"Look at him, Kate! How can you say no to that?" asked Abby.

Kate gave up. "Fine! You can keep him!"

Before any human could answer, the tiny puppy rested his paws on chest, licking her in the face.

"Aww, it's love!" sighed Abby.

"Love hurts!" groaned Kate, feeling the pain building in her chest. "Can you move him, please?"

Tony took the puppy off of Kate, allowing him to run around the living room with the kids.

Kate sighed. "We don't have anything for a puppy!"

"Don't worry, I got you all a starter kit. Food, bowl, leash, collar, bed! You're all set!" replied Abby.

"What's his name, Auntie Abby?" asked Arissa, gentle nudging the new puppy with her good arm trying to stop him from messing up her new dollhouse that he was more than determined to get to.

"He doesn't have a name yet! You guys can give him one you like!"

The puppy playfully grabbed hold of Arissa's night shirt, togging at her trying to gain access to the dollhouse. "We should name him after Alex cause he acts just like him! Let go of my shirt, puppy!"

"Rissa, you can't name a dog after your brother!" retorted Kate.

"You named your dog after me!" interjected Tony.

"And what was the name of that mangy Shih-Tzu you lost in the woods?"

"And with that we better get going!" laughed Gibbs.

"Thanks for coming by and bring the kids such lovely gifts!" said Kate, unable to take her eyes off the tiny brown puppy that ran around their family room.

Gibbs, Jenny and Abby left leaving the DiNozzo family alone with their new addition.

"You put Abby up to this, didn't you?" spat Kate.

Tony threw his hands in the air. "I had nothing to do with that or with Gibbs making Rissa the dollhouse!"

"The dollhouse I'm fine with, it's the puppy that I have a problem with!"

"I won't be that bad! I mean looked at him, he fits right in!"

Laughter filled the room as Kate looked over to see Alex and Aiden rolling on the floor as the puppy pounced on top of them.

"If he eats any of my shoes, I will kill you!"

Tony laughed as he laid back on the sofa, pulling Kate into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Kate!

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

What should have been a beautiful family moment was interrupted by the ringing of Tony's phone. "Would he please stop calling!"

"Maybe if you answered he would stop calling?"

Tony silenced his phone. "Nope!"

There was silence for a moment before the ringing stared again.

Kate snatched the phone from Tony. "I'll answer it!"

"Kate, no! Just ignore him!"

Kate answered the phone. "Hello...No, this is Kate, Tony's wife. Is there something I can help you with?" Kate was quiet as she listened to the other line. Kate gave Tony a funny look. "I'll gave him the message and have him contact you as soon as possible." Kate hung up the phone.

"Let me guess, he was calling to inform me that he had taken me out of the inheritance?"

"No, that wasn't your dad. It was Cleveland General Hospital."

"Why is a hospital calling me?"

Kate hesitated. "Senior was in a car accident this morning."

"Okay, I'm not going to see him! It's Christmas day and I'm spending to with right here with you guys!"

"Tony, Senior died."

**Oh no! The family was having such a great Christmas and now this! What do you think? Review and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go! Chapter 22! Enjoy :-)**

**I own a lot of things but NCIS isn't one of them…**

"_Tony, Senior died."_

Tony was frozen as the words floated around in his head. Senior was died. But how could he be? He was just there three weeks ago, alive and well as he once again insulted Tony and his family and now he was died? No, it wasn't true. Tony took the phone from Kate, before jumping off the sofa and rushing out the room.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" asked Arissa, pulled away from playing with her dollhouse.

"Rissa, keep an eye on your brothers for me," said Kate as she followed after Tony.

Kate slowly crept towards her bedroom where she heard Tony talking on the phone.

"I understand…Thank you." Tony hung up the phone.

Kate walked in to find Tony sitting on the bed with his head hung low as he juggled the phone in his hands.

"He hit a patch of black ice driving up to the house this morning and ran into a tree. He died on impact."

Kate sat next to Tony on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Tony."

Tony sighed. "The selfish bastard probably planned this!"

"Tony, come on now. Don't talk like that. It was an accident, there's no way he could have planned it."

"This is my father we're talking about, Kate! He would be the one to die on Christmas day so instead of me sitting downstairs playing with my kids and enjoying my day, I now have to sit here and deal with this!"

Kate could hear the anger growing in Tony's voice. "Tony, I know this is a lot to process right now but we will get through this. Just stay calm for me, please?"

Tony's leg began to bounce up and down uncontrollably. "I am calm!"

"No, you're not! You're angry and sad…"

"I'm not sad! I'm a lot of things but I'm not sad!"

"We'll you're sure as hell mad and I don't want you to take it out on the kids again."

Tony lowered his head, knowing Kate was right. He was mad as hell. He wanted his father out of his life but this was not at all what he intended on.

Tony's phone began to ring again, another 216 number. "The hospital said they were going to give my number to some local funeral homes," Tony let out a frustrated groan. "I can't deal with this right now."

Kate reached for the phone. "Here, I'll talk to them."

"No, you shouldn't have to deal with this. Not after everything you had to go through because of him." Tony silenced the phone.

"Tony, you don't have to do this by yourself. Your father may not have been one of my favorite people but you're my husband and I'm here for you if you need anything."

There was a silence between the couple. Tony leaned his head on Kate's shoulder as she rubbed circles on his back, kissing the top of his head.

"My dad's dead, Kate." Tony let out an uncertain chuckle. "After all this, he dies!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" shouted Kate.

The door slowly opened and in walked Alex with the brand new puppy right on his heels.

"Why you guys in here? It's Christmas! You supposed to be playing with us!" questioned Alex as he hopped on the bed between his parents.

"Daddy and I were just talking," said Kate, he attention still focused on her husband.

Alex looked curiously at his father. "What wrong with you?"

Tony laughed. "Nothing! What are you doing up here? What did you break?"

"I no break nothing! Me and Pudding hungry! Mommy, can you make us some waffles?"

"Who's Pudding?"

"He Pudding!" pointed Alex, to the puppy that stood with his paws against the bed trying to get his owners' attention.

Tony bent down and picked up the puppy. "You named him Pudding?"

"Yeah! Auntie Abby say we can name him a name we like and I like Pudding!"

"Why Pudding?" asked Kate.

"Cause he look like chocolate pudding and I like chocolate pudding, it yummy!"

"Did you ask your brother and sister if they like that name?"

"No. I like pudding so I name him Pudding!"

"Come on, Alex! Don't you want to name him something cool like Max? Or Rocco? Or Rusty? How do you know he even likes the name Pudding?" questioned Tony.

At the sound of the name the puppy began to yelp, playfully.

"He likes it!" exclaimed Alex.

Tony's phone began to ring again. Kate could see the distress in Tony's face as he stared at the ringing phone in his hand.

"Hey, how about Daddy makes you guys some sprinkle waffles?" suggested Kate, taking the phone from Tony's hand.

Alex hopped on Tony's back. "Daddy, you make us sprinkle waffles?"

Tony focused on Kate who gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure, Buddy!" Tony jumped up, hooking his arms around Alex who giggled on his father's back. "Come on, Pudding!"

Kate waited until Tony was well out of earshot before answering the phone.

Quite some time passed before Kate joined her family downstairs. Even though there was a dark cloud nearby, she was relieved to hear Tony's laughter coming from the family room. Tony sat on the sofa with Arissa, the two snuggled together playing Arissa's new Nintendo DS. Meanwhile, Alex and Aiden laid asleep on the floor under a blanket with Pudding sprawled out in the center of it with them.

"What happened to Alex and Aiden?" questioned Kate.

"Too much excitement for one morning. They passed out shortly after breakfast," chuckled Tony.

"I see Pudding passed out too!"

"Only Alex would name a puppy after food!" interjected Arissa. "He's so weird!"

"Weird or not, he's still your brother."

Arissa sighs. "I know. Mommy, you missed breakfast! Daddy made sprinkle waffles!"

"I know, sweetie. I had to make a phone call."

"Rissa, why don't you bring Mommy some of the leftover waffles. I put a plate of them in the microwave."

"Okay," Arissa hopped off the sofa and headed for the kitchen. Tony said nothing as Kate sat down next to him.

"I made the arrangements for your father. Apparently he had already put down in writing what he wanted in his insurance policy so it wasn't too bad. The service is the day after tomorrow."

Tony just nodded with a blank gaze on his face.

Kate rested her hand on Tony's knee. "Talk to me, Tony."

"I'm okay, Kate."

"Tony, you just found out your father died. You are not going to sit here and try to convince me that you are okay!"

"I'm fine, seriously. I just want this over with." Tony sighed. "You think you can handle them while I'm gone? If not, I can see if Abby, Ziva or McGee can come over and help out?"

"We're going with you."

"No, Kate. The doctor told you that flying was out of the question until they determined that your ribs are healing properly."

"So we'll drive. I figure if we leave early tomorrow morning that should give us plenty of time to get there. I'll start packing the kids' stuff tonight."

"It's an eight hour drive, Kate. You know how the kids are on long car rides? You remember what happened when we went to Virginia Beach this summer? Arissa and Alex fought the whole time and Aiden threw up in the backseat."

"Now that we know Aiden gets car sick, I'll pick some things to help with that and given all the new toys they got for Christmas I doubt they will hardly be bothered with each other."

"I don't know."

"I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm not letting you go through this by yourself so we are going with you."

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. "How are we going to explain this to the kids? The boys I'm not worried about but Arissa is a different story."

Just then Arissa walked in carrying a plate of waffles for Kate. "Here, Mommy! Sorry, I took so long. I couldn't open the syrup."

"That's alright, sweetie. Can you come sit down with me and Daddy? We need to talk to you," said Kate.

Arissa sat down with her parents, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Kate looked at Tony. "Sweetie, we have some bad news to tell you."

"You're not having another baby are you? Please don't let it be a boy! I can't take another brother!"

"No! What? No, sweetie." Kate took a deep breathe. "Arissa, Granddad DiNozzo died this morning."

Arissa's mouth dropped open. "Granddad died?"

"Yeah, he was in a car accident and he passed away."

Arissa sat quietly staring at the floor.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"I don't like when people die. It makes me sad and my tummy starts to hurt."

"It's okay to be sad, Arissa. It's not easy dealing with people dying and I know it is especially hard for you to deal with. Just knew your Dad and I are here if you want to talk about it."

Arissa just nodded as tears began to flow down her face. "I'm sorry I said I didn't like Granddad, Daddy. I didn't mean for him to die."

Tony scooped up Arissa, hugging her. "Aww, sweetie, you don't have to be sorry."

"But I was mean to him and he died! I should have been nice!"

Tony gently rubbed Arissa's back. "Sweetie, you didn't cause your Granddad to die. You didn't do anything wrong." Tony couldn't believe his ears. His little girl was blaming herself for his father's passing. Even in death, he was still tormenting her.

"But I said I didn't like him."

"Rissa, sweetie, listen to me. You not liking your Granddad is not why he died. He had an accident that had nothing to do with your feelings towards him, okay?" Tony wiped tears from her cheek.

"You not mad at me are you, Daddy?"

"No, sweetie! I'm not mad at you."

Arissa sniffled, resting her head on Tony's shoulder. "I don't have to see Granddad dead do I?"

Kate looked at Tony. When Arissa's biological father was killed she had the unfortunate experience of seeing him lying on the autopsy table, an image that still plagued her from time to time. There were nights when she would come running into their bedroom, screaming after having a nightmare about seeing the Petty Officer's corpse and the two of them up be up for hours after that trying to calm her down. There was no way they were going to force her to have to relive such a nightmare.

"No, you don't have to see him. I promise. But you do get to go to Ohio and see where I grew up! I'll show you where I use to play and take you to my favorite malt shop where they make the best burgers and milkshakes! Would you like that?" asked Tony.

"Yeah."

"Malt shop? How old are you, Tony?" joked Kate.

Tony cut his eyes at Kate. "Just for that, I'm not going to give you the gift I got you!"

"Oh, you actually got me gift?" questioned Kate.

"Yeah, I did! The question is did you get me one?"

A sneaky smile crossed Kate's face. "Maybe I did? Maybe I didn't?"

"I know that look? You're lying! You probably had the kids wrap up an old pair my socks?"

Kate laughed. "It's a gift!"

Arissa smiled. "You two are silly!"

"You feeling a little better?" asked Tony.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I play with my toys even though Granddad is dead?"

"Of course! You enjoy your Christmas, sweetie" Tony gave Arissa kiss on the cheek letting her go play with her toy.

Tony fell back on the sofa, letting out a deep sigh. He knew that the days ahead were bound to hold just as much drama and tension with his father gone as the previous weeks with him alive did. "This sucks!"

"It's going to be okay, Tony. Just take it one step at a time."

"If you say so."

Kate leaned against her husband as she dug into the waffles Arissa had bought her. "So can I have my gift now?"

Tony smirked. "You get yours when I get mine!"

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we go! Chapter 23! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…**

For two federal agents who were used to working early mornings and late nights, the idea of setting out on a road trip at 6am seemed pretty reasonable. But for two, three year old boys and their seven year old sister, not so much.

"Come on, boys! You have to wake up!" said Tony, as he carried one son on each hip into the bathroom, sitting their sleepy forms on the vanity.

Aiden rubbed his tired eyes. "I sheepy, Daddy!"

"I know, Aiden. But we have to go," Tony wet the child sized toothbrush putting toothpaste on top, preparing to brush Aiden's teeth.

"I can do it," yawned Aiden taking the toothbrush, his eyes half closed as he sways back and forth on the countertop brushing his teeth.

Alex on the other hand was completely unconscious to the world. His mouth half open as he leaned against Tony's stomach, asleep.

"Alex, wake up!" said Tony, rubbing son's back to wake him.

"I up, Daddy!" groaned Alex, eyes still sealed shut.

"Then why are you drooling on my shirt?"

Alex sat up wiping the saliva from his mouth. "Why we have to get up early? We no have school today!"

Tony prepared Alex toothbrush. "We are going on a trip today, remember? Open up!"

Alex opened his mouth allowing Tony to brush his teeth. "I no want to go on trip! I want to go to sheep!"

"You can sleep in the car. But we have to get a move on. Spit!"

Alex spit the excess toothpaste into the sink before allowing his head to fall back against Tony's stomach.

"Daddy, I finish!" said Aiden, putting down his toothbrush.

"Good job, Little Guy. Think you can handle getting dressed by yourself?"

Aiden nodded as Tony helped him to the floor, walking out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, Tony could hear the beginnings of soft snores coming from Alex. Picking up his sleeping son, he headed out the bathroom. He knocked on Arissa's door. "Sweetie, you up?"

Arissa opened the door, her light brown locks all over her head, her eyes barely open but amazing fully dressed.

Tony laughed. "Go brush your teeth. We're leaving in fifteen."

Arissa yawned. "Okay."

Tony walked into the twins' room to find Aiden struggling to get his shirt on. Tony sat Alex on his bed, gently shaking him awake again. "Alex put your pants on!"

In a daze Alex reached for his pants.

Tony helped Aiden finish getting dressed but when he turned around he found Alex lying in his underwear on his bed, with one pant leg on. "Alex!"

The boy's eyes fluttered open. "Yeah?"

Tony walked over and lifted up his son pulling on his pants and sweatshirt, the three year old making no effort to help him. Scooping Alex up, he took Aiden by the hand and headed downstairs.

Dressed in a sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers, Kate worked her way around the kitchen, packing up snacks for the kids.

"Morning," smiled Kate.

"Morning," replied Tony as he kissed Kate with a half-smile on his face.

"Morning Mommy!" said Aiden, hugging Kate's leg.

"Morning Aiden." Kate ran her fingers through Alex's hair as he slept on Tony's shoulder. "I see someone is still sleepy. Where's Rissa?"

"Brushing her teeth. Everything set?"

"Yeah, I packed the kids some breakfast foods and snacks so hopefully we want have to stop for food until lunchtime. Just have to figure out what to do with Pudding."

Tony looked to the corner of the family room, where the puppy slept peacefully in his dog bed. "I forgot all about him."

"What are we going to do? We can't leave him here by himself!"

"You think Abby would mind watching him until we get back?"

"Her house is way in the opposite direction of where we are headed. Probably be easier to just take him with us."

"We are going to be in the car for a very long time, Kate. He isn't going to be able to sit still for that long."

"So we'll stop along the way to let him out. Plus, Alex will be none too happy to find out we left him behind."

Already wore down by the situation, Tony was in no mood to argue with his wife about whether or not Pudding should join them on the trip. "I'll make some space for him in hatch."

Driving in the early morning hours had its perks. They were able to avoid morning rush hour traffic on the highway and within thirty minutes of leaving the house all three kids were fast asleep again. While the silence provided them with a feeling of calm, Kate couldn't help but sense that Tony was upset.

"You okay?" asked Kate.

"Yeah," replied Tony. "Just want to get this over with."

"We're here for you, Tony."

"I know. I'm alright. You okay?"

Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I should have worn my brace. My ribs are starting to hurt after seating like this for two hours."

Tony reached behind her seat and pulled out a pillow along with Kate's rib brace. "I figure you would need these. You can be very hard headed sometimes, Mrs. DiNozzo."

Kate rolled her eyes as she wrapped the band around her rib cage before adjusting the pillow on her side. "So when was the last time you visited Ohio?"

"Um, when I graduated from college."

"That long?"

"Never really had much reason to go back."

"Your dad was there."

Tony gripped the steering wheel. "Like I said not much reason to go back."

The sound of tiny grunts came from the backseat as the kids stretched in their seats.

"Hey, look who's up!" smiled Kate, looking back at her children.

"Hi Mommy!" waved Alex. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet," replied Tony.

"You guys hungry? I made some hard boiled eggs for breakfast." said Kate.

"I want eggy!" exclaimed Aiden.

Tony looked ahead seeing the royal blue rest stop sign. "We'll pull over here so you guys can eat."

Tony pulled the car into the rest stop lot as Kate distributed a breakfast of hard boiled eggs and juice boxes to the kids.

"You guys be careful. I don't want you to get anything on the seats," said Tony.

"Okay Daddy!" said Alex wiping hard yellow yoke of his face sending pieces scattering everywhere.

The sound of whimpers came from the hatch of the SUV.

"Looks like Pudding is awake too! I better take him for a walk before he has an accident back there." Tony hopped out of the car, bundling up in the cold, morning, winter air to take Pudding for a walk in the grassy area of the rest stop.

After breakfast, the family continued down the road in route to Ohio. Kate had each of the kids pack a travel backpack filled with their favorite toys and books to keep them busy on the long ride and for a while it worked. But soon after stopping for lunch, the kids and Pudding grew restless.

"Daddy, Pudding won't stop barking!" complained Arissa as Pudding yelped in the hatch of the SUV.

"He lonely back there by himself," replied Alex, trying defend the puppy.

"Be quiet, Pudding! You're making my head hurt!"

"No tell him to be quiet, Rissy!"

"Then I'll tell you! Be quiet!"

"Mommy, Rissy tell me be quiet!"

"Rissa!" spat Kate.

"But Pudding is annoying!"

"No he not! You are!" retorted Alex.

"You don't even know what annoying means!"

"Yes I do! It mean…" a dunce look crossed Alex's face.

"Told ya!"

Kate turned around. "Arissa and Alex knock it off!"

"She started it!" said Alex.

"I'm ending it! Leave each other alone!" Kate looked at Aiden. "Aiden, you okay?"

"My head hurts!" replied Aiden, his tiny hands pressed against his forehead.

Tony looked at his son through the rearview mirror. "Aiden, you haven't been staring at the lines on the road again have you?"

"No! I counting all the trees we passed. But they was moving too fast!"

Tony looked at Kate. "I think he's getting sick again."

"Aiden, stop looking at the trees, baby. Look straight ahead at the car in front of us!" said Kate.

Aiden leaned over to look towards the front of the car.

"Are we there yet?" asked Alex almost shouting. "My bottom is tingy!"

"It's tingling, stupid!" corrected Arissa.

"No call me stupid!" Alex threw a crayon at Arissa.

"Mommy, Alex threw a crayon at me!"

"Alex, what have I told you about throwing things at people?" asked Kate.

"She making fun of me!" replied Alex.

"Why is it that whenever you two get in the car, you start messing with each other?"

"Cause she a meanie!"

"No, I'm not!" retorted Arissa.

"Look either you two leave each other alone or when we get to Ohio you are both on punishment! You both will sit in the house while Aiden gets to go out with me!" threatened Tony.

"But you said I could see where you use to go when you were little," whined Arissa.

"Keep picking on your brother and you won't!"

Arissa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting.

Alex turned around to make faces at his clearly ticked off sister, pushing her buttons even more.

Arissa slapped Alex in the head.

"Stop hitting me, Rissy! I no like it!"

"I don't like you!"

"Arissa Caitlin DiNozzo, what did I just say to you?" scolded Tony.

"He's making faces at me!"

Alex and Arissa began to argue, Tony throwing out threats for timeout and no television for a week if they didn't stop as he focused on the road ahead.

"Mommy, my head still hurts!" complained Aiden.

Kate turned around. "Are you looking at the car in front of us?"

"I no can see it so I looking at the light poles!"

Kate turned around and noticed the numerous light poles zooming by them. "Aiden, you have to stop looking at stuff that is going by us! Look at something further ahead!"

Aiden held his belly. "My tummy hurts!"

"No throw up on me Aiden! That was yucky last time!" said Alex, sliding away from Aiden.

"I no going to throw up, Alex!"

"Alex leave him alone!" Kate reached into the cooler near her feet and pulled out a sleeve of saltine crackers. "Here Aiden, eat some of these."

Aiden took the crackers, slowly placing one in his mouth.

"Tony, maybe we should pull over. Give him a break?"

"We just pulled over for lunch. I want to get there before they cause me to lose my mind!" spat Tony.

"Tony, he doesn't feel good."

"Let's see if the crackers help."

"Mommy, Aiden doesn't look good!" shouted Aiden.

Kate whipped her head around to see Aiden leaning forward, his hands on his stomach while sweat beaded on his face. "Tony, pull over!"

"What? Why?" questioned Tony.

"Aiden is about to vomit! Pull over!"

Pulling the car over, Tony jumped out and took Aiden out of the car just in time for him to empty his stomach all over the side of the highway.

"I happy he no throw up on me!" interjected Alex.

Kate gave her son a stern look.

Aiden began to cry done to the aching of his head and stomach. "I want Mommy!"

"There's gas station up the road, you think you can hang in there until we get over there and then Mommy can sit in back with you?" asked Tony.

Aiden nodded as Tony placed him into his car seat. Tony drove straight to the gas station where he rearranged the seating in the car, while Kate took Aiden and the kids inside. When they returned to the car, Aiden was hooked to Kate's side his head resting on her shoulder.

"I got him some ginger ale," said Kate. "I think it would be best if we head straight there."

"Me too," said Tony, taking Aiden from Kate.

"I want Mommy!" whined Aiden.

"Mommy is going to sit in the back with you."

"Where I sitting?" asked Alex.

"You are going to ride in the back with Arissa."

"What? Can't we just leave him here!" replied Arissa.

"Get in the car!"

Everyone got back in the car, Tony buckled Alex into his car seat in the back with Arissa.

"I don't want to hear a word out of either of you! And I mean it!" said Tony, looking his eldest son and daughter in the eyes. "Aiden isn't feeling well and you two arguing isn't helping!"

Arissa opened her mouth. "But he keeps…"

"I don't want to hear it, Rissa! You sit back here and play your DS and ignore him." Tony reached over the seat and grabbed Pudding. "Alex, you play with Pudding. Try to keep quiet and leave Arissa alone!"

"Okay," sighed Alex as he pet the little brown puppy on the head.

Tony returned to the driver's seat and drove on to their destination.

Before long the entire car was quiet. Arissa was asleep leaning against the window, while Alex's head bobbed to the front as drool dripped from his mouth, Pudding curled up in his lap. Aiden nestled into Kate's side, the pillow between the two of them allowing her to rest comfortably with him in her arms.

Tony basked in the silence of the car but part of him wished for the noise to return to stop his mind from moving a thousand miles a minute with thoughts about what laid ahead in Ohio.

**What a trip! What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all you lovely readers! Just wanted to take a moment to apologize for the week long break between chapters. SportyLovatic got a job and finding the time to write is hard. Thank goodness for lunch breaks! So…**

**Here we go! Chapter 24! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it but you already knew that!**

Tony pulled up to the gated driveway. He rolled down the window to enter in the numeric code that opened the gate with "DiNozzo Estates" engraved in the molding. The gate swung open allowing Tony to drive up the long, winding driveway until they reached the front of the house although it looked more like a modern castle. Tony put the car in park. "We're here!"

The stillness of the backseat ended as Kate and their three children began to stir.

Looking out the window, Kate stared in awe at the enormous home. The front looked like the entrance of a five star hotel as two marble lions sat posed on each side of the wooden doors, surrounded by large glass windows. "Tony, I thought you said we were staying at your Dad's place?"

"This is it."

Kate's jaw dropped. "This is your father's house?"

"Yeah, everybody out!"

Tony thought that Alex and Arissa's arguing had ended once they fell asleep but clearly he was wrong.

"Open the door, Alex!" shouted Arissa.

"Stop pushing Rissy!" retorted Alex.

"I'm not even touching you!"

"Enough!" roared Kate. "Geez, do you two ever stop?"

"Not as long as he is related to me!" said Arissa.

Kate opened the door as Arissa and Alex hopped out the car, unable to take their eyes off the enormous house. Pudding hopped out too but his focus was more on lion in front of the steps, taking the opportunity to mark it as his own.

"Daddy, Pudding is peeing on the statue!" pointed out Arissa.

Tony walked to the side of the car. "Alex, make sure you keep him on the leash. Last thing we need is him getting lost out here." Tony helped Kate out the car before taking Aiden into his arms, still partly asleep due to his headache and upset stomach.

"Tony I knew your family had money but this is…this is…this is crazy!" said Kate, unable to take her eyes off the house.

"It's no big deal, Kate. It's just a house."

"Just a house? All the houses combined on the street I grew up on wouldn't be as big as this! How many rooms are there here?"

"Ten bedrooms," said Tony, nonchalantly. "Seven in the main house and three in the guest house. There's a movie theater, game room, gym, tennis and basketball courts, pool and playground."

"Oh, is that all?" said Kate, sarcastically.

Tony took out his key and he led his family inside.

"Is this real marble flooring?" asked Kate, admiring the foyer of the home that consisted of a hallway paved in marble tile.

"Yes. And the accents are real twenty four karat gold."

The family advanced further into the house

"This house is big!" exclaimed Alex, his voice echoing through the house.

"Don't touch anything!" spat Kate. "The silverware in this place is probably worth more than I make in a year!"

"That's because it's real sterling silver," smirked Tony.

Kate's mouth dropped open. "Maybe we should stay in a hotel? This place is too rich for my taste!"

"You're a DiNozzo, Kate! This is your taste."

"I'm a DiNozzo by marriage not birth! Todds didn't have it this good!"

Tony looked around. "I don't think any of the staff is here. Come on, we'll stay in my old room. That is, if he didn't turn it into a wine cellar?"

Kate figured Tony would lead them up the grand staircase to the large room he had as a child. Instead, he led them all the way through the house down a windowed hallway that allowed a beautiful view of the pool to a single door. Tony opened the door to reveal not a room but a complete two story house with living room and kitchen. "Tony this isn't a room! It's a house!"

"I know. It's the guest house. My dad turned it into my room after I was kicked out of boarding school."

"You stayed here by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"And I thought I hit the jackpot when Rachel moved out and I got to have my own room. I would have killed to have my own house away from my crazy brothers!"

"It's wasn't all that great."

"That's because you aren't the youngest of five!"

Tony's gaze travelled around the house. "I'm going to go lay Aiden down upstairs."

Alex pulled on Tony's jacket.

Tony looked down to see his son doing a funny dance.

"Daddy, I got to go potty!"

"There's a bathroom down the hall there!"

Alex ran down the hall looking for the bathroom. "Where?"

"To the left, Buddy!"

Alex looked right, holding himself for dear life. "I no see it!"

Kate took off down the hall to help her son to the restroom while Tony headed upstairs with Aiden.

Kate walked up the stairs and heard Tony and Aiden's voices coming from one of the bedrooms. Kate smiled to herself as she watched Tony and Aiden from the doorway.

Tony carried Aiden into this old bed room and laid him in a California King sized bed that sat inside the body of a very realistic red Corvette that matched the red Oak furniture perfectly.

"How you feeling?" asked Tony.

Aiden placed his hands on his stomach. "My tummy and head still hurt. I no like riding in the car for a long time."

"I know. I'll see if I can get you something for your tummy. You want to just lay here? See if your head feels any better?"

"Yeah," Aiden curled up with one of the fluffy pillows in the bed. "Can you lay with me?"

Tony laid down next to Aiden, gently rubbing his back as closed his eyes.

"I like you bed, Daddy," said Aiden on the verge of sleep again.

"Cool, huh?"

"Yeah! It's a car!"

"Sure is. I use to have a car that looked just like this."

"Did it go fast?"

"Oh yes!"

Kate walked into the room, unable to contain her smile. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"What?"

"That you have a car for a bed."

"You know you think it's cool!"

"I think it's immature. But this is you we are talking about!"

"Where are Arissa and Alex?"

"Looking around," Kate laid down at Aiden's side. "Wow! This bed is really soft!"

Tony laughed. "The sheets are Egyptian cotton and the pillows are goose feather. I think Aiden really likes them."

Kate looked down at her sons, wrapped tightly around a pillow that was as big as him. "How is he doing?"

"He says his head and stomach still hurt," said Tony.

"I left his baby aspirin at home. Is there a drug store nearby to get him some?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him some. Maybe pick up a pizza for dinner? You think his stomach is well enough to eat that? Or should I get him something else?" asked Tony.

"Now that we are out the car he should start to feel better." Kate made herself comfortable in the bed.

"Poor Little Guy, this car sickness really takes it out of him."

"You know how he gets when he doesn't feel well. All he wants to do is lay around with Mommy and Daddy. Tomorrow, he'll be back to his normal self, running around causing chaos with Alex."

"Hopefully once Aiden is better, Alex will leave Arissa alone? Those two drive me crazy today!"

"I don't know what got into those two?"

"It's this place! They probably hate being here as much as I did!"

"Growing up here couldn't have been that bad? I mean look at this place? It's beautiful and I haven't even gotten the grand tour."

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving."

Silence come between the couple as they laid in bed with Aiden between them. Kate looked over at Tony, laying on his back staring at the ceiling. A trained criminal profiler, reading people's body language was nothing for her. Normal Tony, was full of energy and joy, he was a clown. But beside her was a man who looked more like a lost child, in need of a hug.

"What's on your mind, DiNozzo?" Tony always found it funny when Kate referred to him as "DiNozzo" given the fact that they now shared the last name.

Tony just sighed. "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I don't like funerals. Ever since my mom died, I have never been very good with dealing with death."

"Tony, you see dead bodies at work all the time."

"I don't know those people so it's different. When my Grandmother passed away, I threw up in the middle of the service. You can image the looks I got when everyone came back to the house afterwards."

"You were a little boy, Tony."

"I was twenty five."

"Oh."

Tony took a deep breath. "While you guys were sleeping in the car, I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. Trying to come to terms with the fact that he's dead."

"You won't have to see him tomorrow, Tony. It's a closed casket service."

"It's not seeing him that I'm worried about. It's more the feeling of guilt that is getting to me."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, Tony."

"Yes, I do." Tony sighed, running his hands over his eyes. "You want to know what the last thing I said to my father was? I told him to get out of my forever."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know? I was angry! You were in the hospital on the ventilator and I had no idea what was going to happen to you. Then here he comes talking about if you don't make it, I should make sure that your insurance policy was in order!"

Kate felt chills run down her spine. "He said that?"

"Yeah. I just lost it! I told him to get out of lives, for good. Guess he took me seriously, huh?"

"You were angry, Tony. You were speaking out of emotion."

"He asked me to forgive him, Kate. I should have forgiven him. I should have just let it go like I always have but I didn't. I pushed him away and now he's gone."

"It's not too late to forgive him, Tony. He may not be here to hear it but you knowing in your heart that you forgive him will not only give him peace but it gives you peace too."

"I don't know if I can, Kate. Not after everything he did. Maybe if I wasn't so pissed off with him it would be easier."

Kate turned to the side resting on her elbow. "There no telling when but one day you will be okay with the feelings you have about your father and when that day comes, I'm sure you will find a way to forgive him."

Tony let Kate's words settle in. Maybe she was right, if he wanted any type of peace in his life, he would have to learn to accept his feeling for his father, both the good and the bad. "I don't know?"

The sound of tiny feet stomping up the stair filled the air as Alex and Arissa make their way into the room.

"Daddy, your room is really nice!" said Arissa.

Alex stood in shock at the door, his hands pressed against his cheeks as he stared at the Corvette bed. He gasped. "Wow! It's a car!"

"That is cool!"

"I want to get in the car!" shouted Alex, taking off running, jumping on the bed.

"Alex, careful!" scolded Kate. "Aiden's stomach is still upset he doesn't need you shaking the bed making it worse!"

"Sorry." Alex wiggled himself between Kate and Aiden. "Daddy, you bed is cool! I want a bed like this one!"

"I don't think we could fit a bed like this in your room. Especially since you and Aiden share a room," said Tony.

"He sleep on the floor!"

"You're such a loving brother."

Arissa climbed into bed on the other side of Kate. "I'm hungry."

"I have to go get Aiden some baby aspirin so I was going to pick up pizza. What toppings do you guys want?"

"I want pepperoni!"

"No, I want sausage!" retorted Alex.

"Pepperoni!"

"Sausage!"

"Would you two like to continue this argument in timeout?" asked Tony.

"No," replied Alex and Arissa.

Tony picked up a remote off the nightstand beside him pressing a button to lower a large projection screen. "Here, watch TV!"

"Can I have that in my room?" asked Arissa, pointing at the screen.

"As soon as Daddy and I get one in ours," replied Kate, once again in awe.

Tony left his family at the DiNozzo Estates while he went out to grab a pizza and some baby aspirin for Aiden. He returned and joined his family in his childhood bedroom where they hung out for the duration of the evening. Even Pudding, joined them. Being with his family, allowed Tony to relax. A welcomed feeling given what the next day held.

**What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we go! Chapter 25! Enjoy :-)**

**Let me see what I own… (Looks around room) Nope! I DO NOT own NCIS or nothing related to it! Sorry!**

Tony woke up early the next morning with a headache. It was the morning of his father's funeral and in a matter of hours they would be heading to the funeral home to say their final goodbyes to Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. He found it hard to sleep the night before with thoughts of the day's events running through his head. Tony truly hated funerals but hoped that having Kate and his kids by his side would make it easier.

Lying in bed, Tony could feel a heaviness building on his chest. He tried to move but it felt impossible. He felt as if a weight was holding him down. Maybe today was going go to be harder than he expected. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly discovered the source of the discomfort. Aiden laid on Tony's chest, his tiny arms resting under his head, as soft snores escaped his mouth. He looked to his side where Alex slept, drooling yet again, on his shoulder. Next to Alex was Kate, a pillow again her side to keep Alex at bay as she cuddled Arissa in her arms. Tony laughed to himself, here they were in a California king bed, big enough to fit five adults, and yet they were all huddled together as if sleeping in Kate and Tony's tiny queen sized bed at home. It was a nice change for Tony, who had become accustomed to waking up very much alone in the large bed, in that empty guest house but this time he wasn't alone, he had his family with him. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

The sound of whimpers and scratching at the bedroom door alerted Tony. Untangling himself from the boys, he found Pudding running in circles to be let out.

"Hold on, Pudding! I'm coming!" Putting Pudding on his leash, Tony threw on his shoes and coat, bracing for the cold, morning Ohio air to let the puppy outside. Walking along the side of the pool, he opened the gate to the backyard allowing Pudding to use the lush grass before quickly running the puppy back inside where it was warm.

Pudding on his heels, he went to the bathroom to shower. Turning on the waterfall shower head, Tony set the water to the hottest temperature he could handle. Standing under the water, he hoped to find some relief from the tension he was feeling in his body thanks to his headache but found none as his mind was still on the funeral. Changing into some lounge clothes, Tony and Pudding headed back downstairs to the guest house kitchen.

"Let's see what we have in here, Pudding," said Tony, opening the refrigerator door to find nothing but stacks of wine bottles inside. "Go figure!" Tony rubbed his temples as he looked at the brown puppy staring at him from the floor. "What do you say we go for a walk? There used to be a bakery not far from here that made the best donuts!"

Pudding happily yelped.

An hour later, Tony returned. His walk with Pudding had helped with his headache, allowing him to clear his mind for little bit. Walking into the house, he was instantly hit by the sound of laughter coming from upstairs. The kids were up. He made his way up the stairs to his bedroom where he found Arissa, Alex and even Aiden, jumping up the bed, laughing and having a good time.

"Hi Daddy!" waved Aiden, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey," waved Tony. "Where's Mommy?"

"She take a shower!"

"Does she know you three are in here jumping on the bed?"

"No!"

Tony should have been upset. The kids knew better than to jump on furniture but seeing their three smiling faces, it didn't really matter to him. They were just the distraction he needed.

"Daddy you bed is bouncy!" laughed Alex.

"I see! Rissa, you think it's safe for you to be jumping on a bed with a broken arm?"

Arissa stopped jumping. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Tony jumped on the bed, taking Arissa in his arms. "Just got to be a bit cautious!" Tony started to jump up and down on the bed with Arissa, bringing the smile back to her face.

Tony and the kids hopped up and down on the large bed, having a great time that was until Kate walked in, her dark brown locks wet and wavy having just stepped out the shower.

"Tony!" shouted Kate.

All laughter and jumping stopped as Tony, Arissa, Alex and Aiden all looked at Kate like deer caught in a headlight.

"Hey Kate, I was waking the kids up for breakfast," said Tony.

"Right? But jumping on the bed with them?"

"Just a little early morning exercise. Gets their blood going! Did you have a nice shower?" asked Tony, trying to diffuse the situation.

Kate tilted her head, knowing what he husband was up to. "Down! All four of you!"

Tony smiled at his wife as he helped the kids off the bed.

"Where did you go this morning? I was looking for you."

"I had a headache so Pudding and I went for a walk down to this little bakery I use to go to."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Tony?"

"I'm okay, Kate. I got us some donuts for breakfast. They make the best donuts at this place!"

"I don't know if they should be eating donuts for breakfast today. They are hyped up enough, we don't need to add a sugar rush to that!"

"But they are really good donuts, Kate!"

"I want donut Mommy," said Aiden, pulling on Kate's pant leg.

"How is your stomach feeling?" asked Kate.

Aiden rubbed his belly with a smile. "It feel better and it want a donut!"

Tony picked up Aiden. "Yeah, Kate! His tummy wants a donut!" Tony tickled Aiden's belly making him laugh.

"Fine but they start bouncing off the walls later they are your problem," said Kate.

"They are already bouncing off the bed how much worse can they get?"

"Fine, you guys go brush your teeth then you can have a donut."

"Yeah!" shouted the children as they ran out the room.

Kate wrapped her arms around Tony's waist. "Are you sure you are okay? If you want to talk, I'm all ears!"

Tony kissed Kate. "I'm alright. Having you guys here is making this a lot easier."

Kate rested her head on Tony chest as the two held each other for a moment before going to join their children for breakfast.

After breakfast and an argument between the twins over who got the most sprinkles on their donut, Tony and Kate got the kids washed up and ready for the funeral. Kate helped Arissa get dressed while Tony ran around trying to get the twins into their suits. Tony could feel his headache start to return as the time grew closer for them to leave for the funeral.

"Pudding, give me my sock!" shouted Alex, struggling in a game of tug of war with the puppy.

Tony took the sock from Pudding mouth, helping Alex put in on his foot.

"Daddy, why we got to get dressed up?" asked Aiden, failing miserably at trying to button his own shirt.

Tony sighed, taking over buttoning Aiden's shirt. "We have to go to Granddad DiNozzo's funeral today, Little Guy."

"What a funeral?"

Tony looked into Aiden's hazel eyes. Death was never an easy subject to discuss especially with a child. Tony took a deep breath. "A funeral is something you have for someone when they die."

"Die?"

"That what happen when you body no work no more and you go up to heaven to be with God and Jesus!" said Alex, approaching Tony with his tie stuck around his head.

Tony looked at his son. "Where did you hear that?"

"In Sunday school! Harper's hamster die and Sister Clarence say that when you die, you body stop working and an angel come down and take you up to Heaven to be with God! But only if you good cause if you bad you go to Hell!"

"Aw! You say bad word!" exclaimed Aiden.

"What? That what the sister say! She say if you bad you go to Hell!"

Leave it to Kate and her Catholic upbringing to make sure that the family attended church regularly. Church that conveniently was teaching their children not only about death but also about Hell.

"Let's try not to use that word," said Tony, adjusting Alex's tie.

"Daddy, Granddad Nozzo body no work no more?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah, he died."

"Did an angel come and take him to Heaven?" asked Alex.

Tony hesitated. "I guess so."

"Harper was sad when his hamster die. You said Granddad Nozzo die?"

"A little."

Alex and Aiden looked at each other before wrapping Tony in a warm hug.

"No be sad, Daddy," said Aiden.

"You want us to get you some ice cream to make you feel better?" asked Alex.

Tony held onto his boys, caressing their innocence but most of all their love for him. A love her wish he could have shared with his own father. Tony kissed each of his sons on the cheek. "Thanks boys but I'm okay."

Alex looked at Tony. "Can we have ice cream to make us feel better?"

Tony couldn't help but laugh.

Arriving at the funeral home, Tony could feel his stomach churning as he parked the family's SUV. Tony watched as people got out of various luxury cars and marched into the funeral home, obviously there for his father's service.

"I can't do this," said Tony. "I haven't seen some of these people in years! There's no telling what my dad has been saying about me or about you guys. The last thing I feel like dealing with right now is people talking bad about us."

"I would hope people wouldn't do that being that we are here to mourn your father's death," replied Kate.

"These are my father's friends. He couldn't hold his tongue, what makes you think that they can?" Tony could feel his anxiety rising. "Would it be completely wrong if we were to not go in?"

Kate placed her hand on Tony's knee, looking him in the eyes. "I know this is hard for you Tony, and I understand if you don't want to go in. We don't have too!"

"No, I need to go. After what I said to him, the least I can do is give him a proper goodbye."

Kate gave Tony a reassuring smile. "I'm right if you need me."

Entering into the chapel of the funeral home, Tony felt as if all eyes were on him and his family as they made their way to the front where a polished, black casket with lustrous gold trim sat. Next to it a poster sized photo of Senior on a yacht surrounded by hoards of flowers.

"What? They were out of solid gold coffins?" asked Tony as he escorted his family to the front pew.

"That's what he wanted," whispered Kate, taking a seat next to her husband.

"Even in death he is over the top!" Tony scanned the room. "I didn't think his many people would be here."

"Your father knew a lot of people!" Kate looked to the pew across from them where a group of woman wept. "Who are all those women?"

Tony looked and rolled his eyes. "Those would be my ex stepmothers."

"How many times was your father married?"

"Um, six or seven? Maybe eight?"

"And I thought Gibbs was bad!" Kate examined the group of women. "Tony, some of those women look like they are younger than me!"

"That's because they are!" Tony looked to the back of the room at the exit. "Why does the door have to be way back there?"

The service began and Tony sat listening as person after person came forward talk about Senior. Tony's stomach seemed to toss more than a stormy sea as people talked about what a great man Senior was. Clearly they didn't know the true Senior. The man who put money before his family. Who spent more time travelling the world with woman, than talking to his own son. The man who put the lives of his daughter in law and grandkids in danger just to save his own ass. Tony grew sicker by the second just thinking about it.

"This is a bunch of bull!" whispered Tony. "My father was nothing like the person these people keep talking about!"

"Calm down," replied Kate taking hold of Tony's hand, interlocking his fingers into hers as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. "It's almost over."

Tony sighed, trying his best to hang in there as the speaker talked about his father or lack thereof. "I can't, Kate! This is too much!"

"Tony, please. Just a few more minutes?"

"I can't!"

Alex tapped on Kate's shoulder. "Mommy, I no want to be at the funeral no more! Can we leave?"

"Yes!" said Tony, taking hold of Alex's hand before hopping up to leave.

"I want to go too!" said Aiden.

"Come on!" Tony quickly took hold of Aiden's hand. "Arissa, you want come too?"

"Okay," said Arissa.

Tony left with the kids leaving Kate sitting alone in the pew.

The funeral ended as Kate walked outside the funeral home to find Tony, leaning against the SUV as he watched the kids run around the lawn playing tag.

"I'm sorry about that, Kate. I just couldn't take anymore."

"It's okay." Kate looked over to the hearse, as they place Senior's coffin inside. "Do you want to go to the cemetery?"

Tony shook his head. "I just want to go."

Kate gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. "Okay."

**What do you think? Tony was handling things pretty well up until the end there. Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for your support with this story and for sticking in there with me. I know the time between this chapter and the last was long and I'm sorry. Please know that I am doing my best to try to get these updates done quicker. It's just nice to know that you all are still with me on this! THANKS!**

**Here we go! Chapter 26! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it**

Opting to skip Senior's burial, Tony and his clan headed back to DiNozzo Estates where he hoped he would be able to put the day's events behind him and start the transition into life without his father. His hopes were short lived when Kate informed him that they would be hosting a memorial lunch in his father's honor back at DiNozzo Estates.

Tony tried his best to put on a smile as funeral guests crowded the house for the lunch. He could feel himself becoming agitated as people stared at him and Kate as they made their way through the room, smiling "hello" to people who simply looked them up and down before whispering to each other.

"This is suck crap! Why can't all these people go home and leave us alone?" complained Tony.

"Be nice," said Kate. "This is what your father wanted."

"I was nice during the funeral when I didn't jump up and tell the people the truth about their so called "beloved" Anthony DiNozzo! I shouldn't have to put up with this too! He's dead! He won't know if we kick all these people out!"

"Tony!"

"Kate, you don't understand! I don't like these people! Never have!"

"Can you just get through this for me? Please?"

Tony rocked on his heel, trying to control his nerves when an older couple started to approach him and Kate. "Oh crap! Here come the Worthingtons! Two of the rudest, most stuck up people you will ever meet. Be prepared this could get ugly!"

"Tony, so nice to see old boy!" said the man through his teeth. "Didn't think you would show. Nice to see you didn't let your father down for once."

"Nice to see you too, Reginald."

"You remember my wife, Heather."

Tony shook the woman's hand.

"Tragic what happened to your father. You think he would have hit the brakes before he slammed into that tree."

"Kind of hard to brake on ice, Heather."

"Which is why I never drive, it's too dangerous. That's what drivers are for! I bet your father wished he had of used a driver now!"

"Right," Tony turned to Kate. "Reginald, Heather this is my wife, Kate. Kate, the Worthingtons."

Kate smiled. "Hello."

"So you are the woman Tony was coerced into marrying after he got you pregnant?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Tony's father told us all about you two. I must stay you are not at all what I expected! I thought you would be some low class wench but you are actually quite put together," replied Heather.

"Wait, Senior told you Tony was forced into marrying me because I was pregnant?"

"Well, I'm sure the decision to marry wouldn't have come so hastily had you not been expecting," said Reginald. "So how many children do you have? Hopefully not too many, supporting a large family on a simply cop's salary can be difficult!"

Kate looked at Tony in disbelief of what she was hearing. "We have three, a daughter and twin sons."

"And expecting another I see!" exclaimed Heather.

"What?"

"The extra weight around the middle? How far are you? Two? Three months."

Kate ran her hand over her stomach. She was the same size she was before she had Alex and Aiden, in fact she was more toned than ever. Three months after giving birth, she started a strict workout routine that included daily runs and abdominal workouts to help her lose the weight she gained while pregnant. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh really? Then I should recommend you to my plastic surgeon, he could help you with that!"

Tony tried to hold it in but a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Not amused, Kate delivered a swift elbow to his ribs.

Arissa, Alex and Aiden walked up to Kate.

"Mommy, can we go play in Daddy room?" asked Alex.

"Oh, are these your children?" asked Reginald.

"Yeah, this is our pack," replied Tony.

"Your sons are the spitting image of you, Tony," said Heather. She looked Arissa over. "Your daughter doesn't seem to resemble you at all."

"Wait, your father told us that you adopted a little girl. This must be her!"

"Rissy no adopted, she our sister! She no like when people say that so stop!" interjected Aiden.

"I'm sorry! Of course she is your sister!" said Heather, sarcastically.

"Tony, you remember Brody Winston don't you?" asked Reginald.

"Brody Winston? Wayne Winston's son?"

"Yes! He's here and he's looking for. Let me go get him! Come Heather!"

"No, please don't!" pleaded Tony, as Reginald and his wife walked away.

Kate slapped Tony on the arm. "Is she serious? Do I look like I'm pregnant? I mean I haven't been able to workout because of my ribs but do I really look pregnant?"

"Kate, Heather has had so many eyelifts I'm surprised she can she at all at this point! You don't look pregnant! A little heavy maybe?"

"Tony!"

Tony laughed. "I'm just playing! You look fine! Heather's an idiot as you can tell!"

"Who's Brody?"

"We went to school together. He always tried to outdo me when we were kids. Football, basketball, racing, he always had to beat me. He even made better grades than me, just to try to make me look bad."

"That couldn't have been that hard to do?"

Tony cut his eyes at Kate. "Everything is a competition with him. Everything I did he had to one up me! He went to Ohio State just so he could keep up the competition between us."

"You're exaggerating?"

"You think? Just watch!"

The Worthingtons returned and along with them was a tall, black haired, blue eyes man of Tony's age. "Tony DiNozzo!" smiled Brody, shaking Tony's hand.

"Brody Winston!"

"Sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you Brody. How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm the vice president of a fortune 500 company now. Bringing in six figures! Not that it's a surprise to anyone! That's what happens when you double major in marketing and accounting and graduate in the top ten percent of your class with a 3.8 GPA! What are you up to? Still working narcotics with Peoria P.D.?"

"No, actually I'm a field agent with NCIS now."

"Really? A Phys. Ed major with a 2.1 GPA is now a federal agent? Must be desperate over at NCIS!"

"2.15 GPA."

Brody looked at Kate. "So is this a friend of yours?"

"No, this is my wife, Kate!"

Brock looked at Tony shocked. "You're married? How long?"

"Almost three years. You're not married?"

"Oh, I am! Five years now. Her name is Inga, she's big time executive producer in television. What do you do, Kate?"

"Um, I work at NCIS with Tony. I'm a field agent also," replied Kate.

"I must say for a field agent, you are beautiful! You have amazing eyes!"

Tony wrapped his arm around Kate's waist. "She is amazing isn't she?"

"Yeah, but no one can hold a candle to my Inga! She used to be a supermodel over in Switzerland. She still gets calls from time to time do photo shoots. It amazes me that she is able to do these hot bikini shoots after having five kids!"

"You have five kids?" asked Tony.

"Yeah! You only have the three, right? My wife wanted to stop after our third but she just can't seem to keep her hands off me thus the five kids! But hey what is a man to do?"

"Ever heard of a condom," said Kate, under his breath.

"Are these your boys?" asked Brody.

"Yeah, this is Alex and Aiden."

"I got a little boy around their age. His name is Maxwell, we enrolled him in a Private Carter School when he was eighteen months and now he speaks three languages fluently!"

"Well Alex and Aiden, recently started daycare and they already know their ABC's!"

"Yeah, watch! A,B,C,D,M,N,T!" sang Alex.

Tony ran his hand over his face. "We're still working on it!"

"Cute! Like father, like son, I guess?" said Brody. "I'm sure he will catch up eventually. I mean you did! And this is the girl you adopted? We're in the process of adopting too. My wife and I were over in Africa and came across this orphanage where we met the cutest little girl named Kenya. People like we're crazy for doing it but what can we say, we feel in love with her."

"Isn't that sweet?" said Kate, now annoyed by Brody. "You seem to have done very well for yourself, Brody."

"Well, I have Tony to thank for that! He's always been a source of inspiration for me."

A bell ran indicating that lunch was ready. The DiNozzo family joined the rest of the funeral guest as they filed in the dining hall, taking seats at a long dining table, covered in pure white linens. Crystal cup ware and shiny silverware rested at each place seating.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with so these people can go home!" said Tony.

"I'm with you. I've had about enough of your father's friends!" replied Kate.

Server came out and placed a silver serving platter in front of everyone. Pulling off the lid, they revealed a plate with a whole broiled fish sitting on top of it.

"Ahhh!" screamed Alex, looking at his plate. "The fishy got eyes!"

All eyes were on the three year old.

"Don't worry about it, Buddy. Just eat it," said Tony.

"But it got eyes!"

"Don't look at its eyes, just eat it!"

"I no looking at it, it looking at me!"

Brody laugh. "Your boys have never seen a broiled salmon before, Tony?"

"We're not exactly the broiled salmon type at home, Brody," retorted Tony.

"Let me guess, you're more of the fish stick type?"

"I no want the fishy! It scary!" said Alex, pushing his plate away.

"If this freaks him out there is no way he could hang with Maxwell! He eats escargot and calamari like they're Cheerios!"

"That's good to know, Brody!" replied Tony.

"Alex, could you please just try a piece of it?" asked Kate.

"No, Mommy! I no want it! Can I have a hamburger?" asked Alex.

"Hey Tony, I understand that you and your family are slumming it down there in D.C. Not use to the finer things in life like the rest of us! There is a McDonald's right down the street, I'd be happy to go get your kids some Happy Meals," mocked Brody.

"Can I shoot him?" whispered Tony to Kate.

"Me first," replied Kate. She looked around and noticed all the funeral guests whispering to each other as they looked upon her and her family. She had enough. "You know what, Brody? That's a great idea! Why don't we call it a day?"

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry but I have had enough of this! I'm not going to allow you or anyone else to continue to insult me, my husband or my family, now get your stuff and leave!"

"Leave? You may be used to lunches with only one course but here we are accustomed to five!"

"I'll have the cater put the other four course in a doggy bag but you and the rest of you stuck up a-holes need to go!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Heather.

"You heard her, Heather! Get out!" repeated Tony. "This lunch is over!"

Heather threw down her napkin. "Well, I have never been so offend in my life! Your father would have never treated people in such a manner?"

"If only you knew the man my father really was, Heather."

"I knew your father! Your father was a great man!"

"My father was an a-hole much like the rest of you!"

"Are you drunk?" asked Brody. "Where the hell do you get off talking about your father like that? Or us for that matter?"

"No, I'm completely sober. If I were drunk I would have punched you in the mouth by now, Brody. I'm just sick of the BS! You all talk about him he was some type of saint! Truth is he was self, rude, ignorant, shell of a man!"

"You are just saying that to try and tarnish your father's reputation," said Reginald.

"No, I'm saying it because it's true! All he ever cared about was his money! He didn't give a damn about me, my family or anyone for that matter! The only reason he ever dealt with half of you was because you helped make him money! That or you were sleeping with him, hence the numerous ex-wives in the room!"

"How dare you speak of your father that way?"

"Because he was my father! I knew him better than any of you ever did! And if you would all please leave!"

Offended, the funeral got up and quickly exited DiNozzo Estates leaving Tony, Kate and their children alone at the table.

"Well, that went well," said Tony. "I guess that's one group of people I never have to worry about seeing again!"

"I'm sorry, Tony," apologized Kate.

"Don't be! I wonder how long you were going to be to keep up that front! Welcome back!"

"Daddy, we done with the funeral now?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah, Aiden, the funeral is over. Thank goodness!"

"We go home now?"

"I wish but Daddy still has stuff to do here?"

"When we go home? I want to see Grandpa Gibbs and Auntie Abby and Ziver and Uncle Timmy!"

"Soon, Little Guy."

"I no like the funeral, Daddy!"

"I didn't either. If it's okay with you guys for the rest of the trip, I really don't want to talk about the funeral or Granddad DiNozzo. I want us to just enjoy being here, just the five of us!"

"Okay," said the kids.

"Are you sure about that, Tony?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm ready to start moving on."

**Well that's one way to end a party! What do you think? Tony is ready to move on from his father. Think this is going to be an easy move? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? I missed you! I haven't abandoned you, I promise! It's just writers' block is a b**** and finding time to write has been a challenge but you have my word when I say I plan to finish this story and hopefully write more!**

**Here we go! Chapter 27! Enjoy :-)**

**This part hasn't changed, I still own jack!**

The hard part was over, Senior's funeral was over and he had been laid to rest. For the first time in days, Tony could finally breathe. The only thing left was to find out what would happen with Senior's estate. Tony had hoped that it would be a quick process but three days after the funeral, the DiNozzo family remained in Ohio waiting to hear about the will.

Lucky for Tony, Kate and their kids were by his side the entire time, keeping his spirits up and his mind off being stuck in Ohio.

"Daddy look!" shouted Alex, as her tossed a basketball at a hoop.

_Swish!_

"Good job, Alex! Remember flick your wrist when you shoot!" cheered Tony, seated on a set of blenchers near the basketball courts of the public park, Kate nestled next to him, as he held onto Pudding's leash while the puppy tried his hardest to chew himself free.

"Okay!"

Kate smiled. "He's going to be a jock, just like you!"

"He is a natural, isn't he? I was thinking of maybe putting him in one of those little kids' leagues for basketball? Or maybe sign him up for Pee Wee football?"

"No! I don't want him playing football."

"Why not?"

"Too many injuries! Especially to the head! I don't want my baby's brain getting knocked around, he's silly enough as is!"

"I played football, there's nothing wrong with me."

Kate smiled. "The jury is still out on that!"

"Very funny!"

Kate laughed causing her to wince in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my ribs are hurting a bit. My doctor said that cold air could aggravate my injury and he wasn't kidding! Winter back home is nothing like winter here!"

"Just another reason why I'm ready to get out of this freaking place. Your ribs have been bother you the entire time we've been here!"

"I'm okay, Tony."

"Maybe you should make an appointment to see your doctor when we get back? Make sure this Ohio air hasn't messed with your lungs?"

"My six weeks are up next week so I have to go see him anyway to see if I'm clear to work again."

"I don't understand what is taking so long with my dad's will? It's like he is holding us hostage here with it! I mean, I know that I'm not getting anything but I would at least like to have all this over with so we can head home."

"I'm sure your father thought enough of you to leave you something."

"I doubt it! After our argument, he probably took me out the will all together. Not that him giving me anything would make a difference in the matter anyway."

"Why not?"

"The issue between me and my father was not about money, it was about his ability to show me that he actually had a heart and cared about me and my family and that he was sorry about everything that happened."

"You don't think him giving you an inheritance would show that?"

"It depends on whether or not he leaves me his inheritance because he wanted me to have it or because he felt obligated to give it to me."

Kate looked silently at Tony, taking in the hurt that still lived in his eyes in regards to his father. Deep down she hoped that whatever was in the will would be enough to give Tony some peace.

Aiden ran up, panting.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Rissy chasing me!"

Arissa ran up, wrapping her little brother into a playful hug, making him laugh. "Got you, Aiden!"

"You two have fun on the playground?"

"Yeah," replied Aiden as he climbed the blencher to sit in Kate's lap. "But the playground at home better! They no got swings here and I like swings!"

"Well as soon as we get home I'll make sure I take you to the park so you can play on the swings!"

"Okay, but now I hungry! Can we have a snack?"

"Hey, how about I take you to this food truck I use to go to as a kid. They made pretzels that were as big as your head!" suggested Tony.

"Cool!"

"Go get your brother and we'll head over there."

Aiden hopped out of Kate's lap. "Alex, come on! We getting big head pretzels for snack!"

Tony took his family to a nearby food truck where he ordered them pretzels that were in fact as big as their head. Given the size of the snack, the twins shared one as did Kate and Arissa. Tony, being the man's man he was ate one by himself.

After their time in the park and a snack, they returned to DiNozzo Estates where they crashed on the large sofa in the living room of the main house. The warmth of the fire in the fire place soon put all three of the children to sleep. Even Pudding curled up for a nap.

Tony and Kate laid cuddled up on the other end of the sofa watching the fire when Tony's cell phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket, grabbing the device, putting it to his ear. "DiNozzo?"

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo. This is Elliot Lockhart, I'm an attorney at the firm handling your father's estate."

"Yes, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm not disturbing you are I?"

"No, what can I do for you?"

"I thought you should be the first to know that we have finished finalizing your father's will."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was hoping we could sit down and discuss the matter in person?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great! I'm heading over that way now if you are free I can stop by?"

"Yeah…sure…that's fine."

"Alright. I'll see you in a half-hour!"

Tony hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Kate.

"Elliot Lockhart. They finished my father's will, he's coming over to discuss it with me."

Kate noticed Tony's relaxed state start to fade and be replaced with tension. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just interested to hear what he has to say."

A half an hour later, Tony and Kate waited in the kitchen for Elliot Lockhart to arrive. Tony heard the car pull in front of the house and rushed to the front door, not waiting Elliot to ring the doorbell and wake his still sleeping kids.

"Well hello, Mr. DiNozzo! Elliot Lockhart!" said Elliot as he approached Tony with his hand stretched out.

Tony shook his hand. "Hello, Mr. Lockhart. And you can call me, Tony."

"Tony, I appreciate you meeting with me on such short notice. I know you have been waiting to hear about your father's estate for some days now so I figured the sooner the better."

"Of course, please come in. We can talk in the kitchen." Tony led the man into the kitchen where Kate was. "This is my wife, Kate."

Elliot shook Kate's hand. "Nice to meet you. I apologize for making you and your husband wait so long to hear about this will, it's just Tony Sr. had recently made some changes to the will and I just wanted to make sure that everything was correct before I met with you."

"That's understandable," said Kate. "I'm just glad we can finally get this over with."

Well, if you don't mind I would like to go ahead and discuss the content of the will with you?"

"Please, by all means," replied Tony.

Elliot reached into his brief case and pulled out a stack of papers. "First there is the matter of what is to happen to your father's businesses at the time of his death."

"If my memory serves me correctly, my father wanted his various business partners to take control of those?"

"That's correct. He asked that at the time of his passing that his partners buy out his shares of the companies, removing the DiNozzo family name from all businesses thus entitling none of the future earnings to his heirs."

"Of course."

"You said that his partners were to buy out his shares of the company, what happens to the money from that?" asked Kate.

"The money from the buyout is being placed in a savings account for the benefiter of the will to receive. That along with all of his savings, bonds and various real estate properties."

"So the benefiter of the will is getting everything?" asked Tony.

"Yes, that was one of the changes he made to his will. Originally, you were supposed to receive twenty percent of his total assets and then the rest was to be liquidated but he decided he wanted it all to go to the same person."

"So, Tony no longer receives the twenty percent?" asked Kate.

"No."

Kate took hold of Tony's hand gently, rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"Tony now receives everything!"

Kate froze. "Come again?"

Elliot flipped through the stack of paper. "He asked that the entirety of his estate be left to his son, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. That is you right?"

Tony could barely speak. "Yeah. He gave everything to me?"

"All sixty million!"

"Million?" asked Kate. "You sure it's not thousands?"

"No, it's million. Tony's father was quite the business man, made quite a bit of money and invested it pretty well," Elliot flipped back through his papers. "There's DiNozzo Estates that's valued at twenty million dollars. The beach front property in San Diego worth thirteen million and a condo in Aspen, Colorado worth nine million. That's forty-two million in property alone. The other eighteen million is in cash and bonds."

"And all of that is Tony's?"

"Yes, but his father did have a few requests," Elliot flipped more papers. "Here it says that one hundred thousand is to be placed in a college fund for each Alexander Anthony, Aiden Todd and Arissa Caitlin DiNozzo."

Tony looked at Elliot. "Arissa?"

"Yes, her name is bolded in the document, so it must be really important to him that she get this. He also asked that they each have a trust fund of one hundred thousand be made in each of their names that will be receivable upon their twenty fifth birthdays."

"And the rest?" asked Kate.

"What happens with the rest is completely up to Tony."

Tony's mind was racing. "I don't understand? Why am I getting all of this?"

"To be quite honest, it shocked me too. Shortly after Thanksgiving, he called and asked that you be taken completely out of the will. But then a week before he passed, he asked me to modify it again so that you received everything and that your children were included too."

"But why?"

"He thought it might fix the problems between you two. Felt it was the right thing to do."

Tony looked at Elliot. "The right thing to do?"

"Yeah, he said he thought this should make up for what he did to you."

"So in other words, had whatever happened not occurred he wouldn't have made these changes?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, he added the part about the college fund for the two boys a few years ago but the part about money for your daughter and the decision to give you everything only occurred recently. It seemed to me like he felt obligated to do so."

Tony got quiet.

"If you don't have any further questions, my work here is done."

"Thank you," said Kate before escorting Elliot to the door. Returning to the kitchen she found Tony froze in place, staring at the papers that laid before him.

Tony shook his head pushing the papers to the side. "Come on, let's go pack and get out of here."

**And the drama continues! What do you think? Reviews and comment are welcomed and I promise to update :-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**HAPPY NEW YEAR all my lovely readers! Hope this holiday season was good to you and that 2013 is a blessed year for you all!**

**Here we go! Chapter 28! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it**

That night, Tony and Kate packed up their family's things and left DiNozzo Estates. Now a millionaire and the owner of three multi-million dollar properties, Tony was faced with the decision of what to do with his newly inherited fortune. He and Kate spend several nights lying awake deliberating what to do with the money. While the inheritance allowed for them to embark on a brand new life, they both felt a strong sense of loyalty to the life they already had. It was the life they had created as a couple and one they had grew to love. The idea of leaving it behind simply because now they were rich, just didn't sit right with them.

They chose to instead put the money aside and save it for a rainy day or for whenever they got bored with regular life and wanted to experience something different for a while. Kate had expressed a desire to travel the world so Tony put together plans to take trips during the kids breaks from school, trips that could easy be funded by the inheritance and of course Tony had to get his beloved Corvette back now that they could afford an extra car. The properties in Aspen and Colorado would become vacation homes, destination for holidays away from home while DiNozzo Estates however, would be put up for sale. Life other than that would remain as normal as possible. The kids would remain in school and daycare as usual, though Kate was secretly looking at charters schools for them, while Kate and Tony would continue at NCIS and after six week on medical leave, Kate was more than ready to get back to work.

"It's nice seeing you again, Dr. Green," said Kate walking to the examine room. "I didn't know trauma doctors show patients outside the trauma unit?"

"We usually don't but after all that you went through, I personally wanted to follow your recovery. Hope that's okay?"

"It's no problem. After a week in the hospital we've come to know each other pretty well!"

Mark smiled. "You can take a seat up on the table and remove your shirt."

Kate sat on the examine table and removed her shirt for Doctor Green to examine her.

"Looks like your bruises are starting to fade."

"Thank God."

"Have you been taking it easy as instructed?"

"As much as I can. It's hard to rest with my kids, my husband and a new puppy running around."

"I know it's hard to rest with a full house but it's the only remedy for healing broken ribs and given the severity of your case, it's super important!" The doctor placed the stethoscope to Kate's chest.

"Ah!"

"Still having pain?"

"Yeah."

The doctor careful placed the stethoscope on another part of Kate's chest. "Your lungs sound good! Have you been having any trouble breathing?"

"Not really."

"That's a good sign. Your contusion is probably full healed at this point. But I'm still hearing a grinding sound when you breathe which means that your ribs have yet to fuse together. That would explain the pain. Is the medication still helping?"

"Yeah but I try not to take them too often. I can go a good portion of the day without it but by the time I go to bed I definitely need it."

"Well the fact that you are able to withstand the pain without medication for extended periods of time is a good thing. Can you lay back for me?" Kate laid back on the table as the doctor placed his hands on Kate's ribs causing her to groan in pain. "Definitely some pain there!" The doctor moved his hands down Kate's side. Working his way across her stomach, he pausing for a moment as he felt her lower abs. "Hmm?"

"What?"

The doctor shook his head. "Nothing," He helped Kate sit up. "Well externally, everything looks good but the issues lay on the inside. I'm going to have the nurse draw some blood to run some tests. I would like to get a look at what's going on internally but we have a backup in X-ray so I'm going to do an ultrasound on your ribs instead."

Kate pulled her shirt over her head. "Fine by me. So, what are the chances I'll be able to go back to work soon?"

"Let's see what going on inside before we make that call."

The doctor called in the nurse who drew Kate's blood and then sent for an ultrasound machine. Kate was forced to wait a while for the machine as several patients in front of her needed it as well. Once the machine arrived, she reclined back on the table and watched as Doctor Green applied gel to her chest and tried not to flinch as he ran the wand around various parts of her ribcage.

"Looks like the one rib on the right has healed but the three on the left are still separated from the rest. But there is some new bone trying to form."

Kate's attention was pulled away from the screen a nurse walked in whispering something to the doctor

"Something wrong?" asked Kate.

"I just want to check something," said the doctor as he applied gel to Kate's stomach. Running the wand over her lower abs, he carefully studied the screen.

"What is it?"

"When I was feeling you belly I noticed that on spot was a bit harder that then rest and now I may know why," The doctor moved the wand a little more and froze. "Kate, you're pregnant!"

"What?"

"Your blood work is showing elevated hCG levels and from the look of this ultrasound, you're about eight weeks."

Kate could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Eight weeks?"

"Guessing this wasn't planned?"

"No! That means I was pregnant when all of this happened."

"Yes and despite everything, your baby seems to be doing fine. Looks to be the right size and," The doctor turned up the volume on the machine allowing the rapid thumping of the now known baby to fill the room. "The heartbeat is very strong! Which is great given you have been on pain medication all this time."

Kate couldn't take her eyes off the screen and the tiny bean shaped blip that flicked on the screen. "So everything is okay with it?"

"I don't see any problems. Seeing how this wasn't a planned pregnancy, I have to ask do you plan to keep this child?"

"I was raised Catholic, Doctor. This was planned but I would never…"

"I understand. Well know that this means the end of you pain medication. You're looking at a very uncomfortable pregnancy with this one. Not only are you carrying a child but you have flail chest. As the baby grows, it's going to be putting pressure against your chest and depending on its position you might have little hands and feet aggravating your injury. I'll have to keep a close eye on you."

"How is this going to affect my return to work?"

"It can take anywhere from six to eight months for flail chest to heal completely and on top of that you are also pregnant. I can clear you for desk duty but only time will tell when you can return to field work. The most important thing right now is to take care of yourself for the sake of you and your baby." The doctor turned off the machine and handed Kate a towel to clean herself with. "Congratulations!"

Kate went home and waited for Tony to come that evening to share the news. She heard the front door open and the sound of feet racing up the stairs. Tony trudged into the living room where she sat on the sofa reading. "Hey!"

"Hey, hon!" Tony flopped down on the sofa next to Kate, giving her a kiss. Loosening his tie, he let out a heavy groan.

"Hard day?"

"You have no idea!" Tony threw his feet up on the sofa and laid his head in Kate's lap. "Body in Rock Creek, was a nice one too! Maggots everywhere! Smelled awful! Ducky said that it had to have been there for at least a week. You would have loved it!" joked Tony.

Just the description of the body made Kate's stomach flip. "I don't know about that!"

"Add on the fact that everyone is freaking about this rumor that Director Shepard is thinking about making changes around the office and you got the making of one very nice end to the work week!"

"Changes? Like what?"

"The scuttlebutt is she's thinking about possibly downsizing the number of agents working in the field. Apparently she's been going through everyone's performance reviews and those that haven't been doing so well are being put before a review board."

"You don't think any of us are in trouble do you?"

"No way! We're team Gibbs! There's no way he would ever allow her to get rid of any of us!"

"I don't know? She has been watching us really closely lately?"

"It's not us, she's watching! It's Gibbs and that hot ex-Marine booty of his!"

"Tony!"

"What! I'm serious! She's always staring at him! I'm waiting her to just on him in the middle of the Bullpen one day!"

"They're in love! People were probably thinking the same thing us at one time."

"Nah, you're not the make out in the Bullpen type! Now the elevator is a different story!"

Kate playfully slapped Tony.

"Oh, I called some realtors in Ohio and think I may have found one to sell DiNozzo Estates for us."

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want to sell DiNozzo Estates? You sure you may not change your mind and want to live there one day?"

"I'm one hundred and ten percent sure I don't want that place! The entire time we were there all I could think about was my Dad and all the lonely times I had there. I would never want to live there. Besides that place is way too big! Seven bedrooms in the main house alone? That's way too space for us!"

Kate's hand sheepishly traveled to her belly. "I don't know? Seven bedrooms might be just what we need? We could have the master suite and then if each of the kids get their own room."

"That leaves us three bedrooms with nothing to with! And no, I don't want your parents living with us! I love them dearly, but I love more when they are in Indiana!"

Kate gave Tony an icy gaze. "I wasn't thinkinh about my parents! I thought one room could be the nursery."

"Nursery? What would we need that for?"

"Pudding, Tony! What else do you use a nursery for?"

"I thought you said you didn't want any more kids?"

"Maybe I changed my mind."

"You changed your mind?" Tony watched as Kate's dimples slowly started to appear. "You changed your mind. Kate, are you?"

Kate's dimples were on full display as she smiled. "I'm pregnant, Tony."

Tony sat up, looking Kate in the eyes. "You're pregnant? When did you find out?"

"Today, when I went to my appointment."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

"Eight weeks?"

"Yeah, remember that night Alex caught us about to "wrestle" and then after I got him back in bed we actually did wrestle? Actually we wrestled quite a few times that night!"

Tony smirked. "Well, it had been three days!"

Kate tilted her head.

"But wait, eight weeks? That means you were pregnant when you were attacked, is the baby okay? What about the medications and treatments you've had? That stuff isn't going to hurt it, are they?"

"My doctor said everything looked fine."

"I can't believe we are having another baby." Tony placed his hand on Kate's stomach. "Heather Worthington was on to something, huh? You looked pregnant because you are!"

Kate placed her hand over Tony's.

Tony looked into Kate's eyes. "We are happy about this, right? I know this wasn't planned but…"

Kate gently cupped Tony's cheek, kissing him softly on the lips. "Of course, I'm happy. Why would I not be happy about creating a life with my husband and the love of my life?"

Tony smiled as he leaned his forehead against Kate's.

"I guess keeping things the same is out the question now."

"We definitely have some things to reconsider but everything will work out, Kate. I promise!" Tony rubbed his thumb up and down Kate's stomach and laughed. "I can't believe we are going to have another little DiNozzo running around! A fourth little version of you and me!"

"Tony, are we ready for this? The three we got are crazy enough and now another one?"

"The more the merrier!"

Just then screaming and barking could be heard coming down the hall as Arissa, Alex, Aiden and Pudding rushed into the living room. Swinging pillows the twins went back and forth hiding Arissa, while Pudding yelped at her feet. It looked as if Arissa was out numbered until her inter Kate came out causing her to grab the pillow from Aiden with her good arm, delivering a shift blow to Alex's belly and one to Aiden's head, that left him stunned for a moment.

"Stay out of my room, Monkeys!" shouted Arissa.

Alex laughed as he hit Arissa in the side with the pillow once again, which she responded to by hitting him with her pillow knocking him to the ground, sending him crawling out the room, screaming and laughing as Arissa chased him ready to hit him again. Aiden ran after them, Pudding barking at his heels. "Alex, I save you from Rissy! Rissy, give me back my pillow so I can hit you!"

Tony darted his eyes to Kate's stomach. "It is just one in there, right?"

Kate sighed. "God, I hope so!"

**Surprise! Another DiNozzo baby on the way! Did you see that coming? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here we go! Chapter 29! Enjoy :-)**

**If I owned NCIS or anything related to it, I wouldn't have to write this disclaimer so there you go!**

The news of Kate's pregnancy had Tony over the moon. He hoped that he and Kate would have a big family, the results of growing up a lonely only child, but after adopting Arissa and having the twins, Kate seemed to be content with three children. But here they were, expecting a fourth child and Tony couldn't have been happier even if it meant sitting on his bathroom floor at 6am on a Sunday morning, holding back Kate's hair as she vomited into the toilet for the third time that morning.

"Oh! Good one!" exclaimed Tony, as Kate emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"Pregnant for eight weeks without knowing and I felt perfectly fine. Two days after I find out, I feel like I have every possible pregnancy symptom!" panted Kate, dry heaving into the toilet.

Tony rubbed Kate's back. "You think you got it all out?"

Kate nodded as she flushed the toilet. Going over to the sink he rinsed out her mouth, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"You want to go lay down?"

"What's the point? I'm going to be right back in here!"

Tony reached out and grabbed Kate's hand. Resting his back against the bathroom wall he pulled her into his lap, wrapping her in his arms. Kissing her on the cheek, he leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes as he draw gentle circle on her barley distended stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired. Since you don't want to go back to bed, I guess I'll just have sleep right here!"

"Tony, you can go back to bed. I'm okay!"

"Nope."

Kate smiled as leaned into Tony's chest, closing her eyes.

The sound of the flashing toilet awoke Kate from her sleep. Slowly opening one eye, she saw Aiden stretching to reach the sink faucet.

"Aiden, what are you doing?" asked Kate, voice heavy with sleep.

"I go potty! Alex in our bathroom so I use you and Daddy's!" replied Aiden, finally turning on the water to wash his hands and then turning it off again, rubbing his hands on his pajamas to dry them. "Why you and Daddy sheeping in here?"

Coming to her senses, Kate realized that she and Tony were still in the bathroom, snuggled together on the floor and the slight twinge in her stomach reminded her why. "I wasn't feeling well."

Aiden climbed into Kate's lap, putting his hand on her forehead. "You sick?"

Kate smiled. "A little."

Aiden wrapped his arms around neck, his face just inches from hers allowing her to look into the beautiful hazel eyes that she and Tony's DNA created. "I take care of you. You want me to make you breakfast so you can eat in you bed?"

"What can you make?"

"Um, I make pizza and sandwich and hamburger!"

Kate laughed. "None of which are breakfast foods!"

"I make cereal too!"

"Hmm? Cereal sounds good! But how about I make us some?"

"Yeah! I want Cheerios!"

"Okay. Why don't you see if your brother and sister want some cereal too?"

"Okay," Aiden kissed his mother on the nose before running out the bathroom.

"How long have we been in here?" asked Tony, stretching his back.

"I have no idea. Whoever thought that a bathroom floor could be so comfortable," said Kate.

"Speak for yourself. How you feeling?"

"Better."

"We probably should tell them about the baby. They are going to start wondering why you are throwing up all the time!"

"Or why we're asleep in the bathroom!"

Kate and Tony walked into the kitchen to the sight of their children sitting around the table.

"Morning Mommy! Morning Daddy!" said Arissa.

"Morning sweetie!" Kate gave Arissa a kiss on the forehead before going to the cabinets to grab bowls, cups and spoons for them while Tony got each of their favorite cereals out the pantry.

"Mommy, Aiden say you and Daddy was sheep in the bathroom," said Alex, reaching his hand in the box of Coco Puffs, pulling out a handful and shoving them in his mouth.

"They was! Mommy say she no was feeling good," said Aiden, fully focused on trying to get the Cheerios into his bowl, missing a few but quickly picking them up off the table and popping them in his mouth.

"You okay, Mommy?" asked Alex, eating a spoonful of cereal while Tony poured some milk on top.

Tony looked at Kate as they sat down at the table. "Think we should tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Arissa.

Kate took a deep breath. "Daddy and I are going to have another baby!"

"You going to have a baby, Mommy?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah!"

There was silence as Arissa, Alex and Aiden stared at each other until Arissa's mouth dropped open. "Oh no!"

Kate jumped in her seat, shocked by her daughter's reaction. "What's wrong?"

"You're having a baby! That means there could be another boy in the house!"

"What wrong with boys?" asked Alex.

"Everything!"

"Nah ah! Boys are cool!" said Aiden chugged down a glass of orange juice

Arissa looked at empty glass. "No, they're not! And you just drank all my juice!"

Aiden giggled. "When the baby coming?"

"It won't be here for several months," said Kate.

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Alex.

"We don't know yet."

"Please let it be a girl!" said Arissa.

"If it a girl, are you going to get rid of Rissy?" smirked Alex.

"Be quiet, you doo-doo head!" retorted Arissa.

"Mommy!" yelled Alex.

"Arissa don't call your brother names," scolded Kate.

"If it's a boy, we can get rid of Alex?" chuckled Aiden.

"Hey! Mommy had me first! They get rid of you, Aiden!" replied Alex.

"We are not getting rid of anybody!" interjected Tony.

"What you gonna name the baby?" asked Aiden.

"We don't know yet," said Kate.

"Are you gonna give it an "A" name like us?" asked Arissa.

"Maybe."

"Can we name it Cupcake? I like cupcakes!" exclaimed Alex, licking his lips and rubbing his belly.

"What is with you naming things after desserts?" asked Tony.

"Where the baby now?" asked Aiden.

"It's in my tummy. That's where it's going to stay until it's ready to be born," said Kate.

"In you tummy! How did it get in there? Did you eat the baby?"

"No, I didn't eat the baby!"

"Where the baby gonna stay after it get out you tummy?" asked Alex.

"We still have to figure that out."

"It no can sheep in my bed!" said Aiden.

"How kind of you, Aiden."

"If we no like the baby can we send it back and get a new one?"

"I didn't get to send you back!" retorted Arissa.

"Is it one baby or two?" asked Aiden.

The amount of questions and chatter from her children was starting to get to Kate. Resting her elbows on the table, she rubbed her temples. "I'm getting a headache!"

"Okay!" shouted Tony, quieting his kids. "Look, Mommy is having a baby, got that? No matter if it's a boy or girl, we are still keeping the three of you and it whether you like the new baby or not! Now, no more questions! Eat your breakfast!"

"I got a question!" said Aiden, raising his hand.

"What?"

"I finish, can I go watch cartoons?"

"Me too?" asked Alex.

Tony sighed. "Yes! Please go!"

The twins hopped out their chairs and headed for the living room. Arissa remained in her seat, staring at her parents.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" asked Kate.

Arissa shrugged her shoulders.

"You know this new baby isn't going to change anything, right? You are our daughter, you are a part of this family and we love you just the same."

"I know that, Mommy! I know you and Daddy love me no matter what!"

"So?" asked Tony.

Arissa sighed, resting her head on her arm. "I wish you had of talked to me first before you decided to have another baby."

Tony laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Babies are lot of work, Daddy! I mean look at Alex and Aiden. When they were little, they were so cute and cuddly and I always wanted to hug and kiss them! Then they got bigger and started crawling and walking and talking! Now they are always messing with me! Taking my stuff, eating my food, jumping on my bed! They drive me nuts! I just want to slap them in the back of head! And there could be another one soon!"

"You know sisters can be just as bad? I use to do the same thing to your Aunt Rachel. They only do that because they love you," said Kate.

"I love them too! I just don't know what I'm going to do if there are three of them."

"So, you're not happy about the new baby?"

"No, I'm happy! It's going to be fun having a new baby around even if it's a boy! Three boys mean I'll be your only daughter which makes me even more special!"

"Cute!" replied Kate.

Arissa smiled as she got up to give Kate a big hug. "I love you, Mommy!" Arissa pat Kate's belly. "I love you too, baby. And don't worry as your only big sister, I'll make sure the Monkeys don't bother you too much!" Arissa gave Tony a hug before skipping out the kitchen to join her brothers in the living room.

"Well, that went well!" said Tony.

"You think?" replied Kate, running her hands over her eyes.

"They had some pretty interesting questions."

"Like what? Which one of them we were getting rid of or whether or not we could name it Cupcake?"

"Alex's mind is always in his stomach!"

"Just like his dad!" Kate nudged Tony.

"They did ask about where the baby is going to stay when it's born. Kate, if we don't find a bigger place it may have to sleep in Aiden's bed."

"You think we should move?"

"We don't really have a choice. We could stay here while the baby is small but this place only has the three bedrooms. There is no way we can put another bed in the twins' room and Arissa doesn't need to be up all night with a little one crying in her room. We need a place with at least five bedrooms."

"Finding somewhere around here that big is going to be hard."

"I know," Tony paused as he sat back in his chair. "I was thinking, maybe we should reconsider moving to Ohio."

"Ohio?"

"Kate, we have a seven bedroom mansion just sitting there! Paid for in full! We move there we don't have to worry about house hunting…"

"Tony, wait! Just hold on a minute! You want to move to Ohio? To DiNozzo Estates? What happened to we are going to keep everything the same?"

"We made that agreement when we were only looking at raising three kids, we are about to have another baby. This inheritance could make this a lot easier!"

"How is moving to Ohio making things easier?"

"We have everything that we need in Ohio!"

"Everything except jobs! I may be pregnant, Tony but I'm not willing to quit my job and become some stuck up housewife just to make things easier!"

"There is a NCISRU out of Cleveland, we could try to get work there. I'm serious Jenny would be willing to help us work it out."

"But Tony everything we know is here! Our friends, the team! I mean they have been like family to us, they are family to the kids! How are we just going to leave them?"

"I'm sure they will understand, Kate. While the team is like our family, _we_ have a family! You and I, we have a family of our own we have to take care of. Our family is growing and we have to do what we have to support it. I don't want to leave them either but if we have to…"

"I don't know, Tony."

"I know we like things just how they are, but we have to do this. For us, for the kids, for the baby," Tony wrapped his arm around Kate's waist, pulling her close to kiss her on the forehead. "I promised you everything would be okay and I meant that! We will be okay."

**I got good and bad news. Good news, the kids seem excited (or lack thereof) about the new addition to the family! Bad news, the new baby means a new house, IN OHIO! What do you think? Tony is moving the family away, how is the team is going to react to the news? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon :-)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we go! Chapter 30! Enjoy :-)**

**I DO NOT own NCIS or anything related to it…just thought you should know!**

Kate laid in bed, the covers pulled tightly around her, trying her best to find the strength to move out of the bed but had none of her own so settle on waiting for the wave of nausea building in her stomach to increase enough to force her out of the bed and into the bathroom. Until then, she simply laid in bed, eyes closed, trying to block out the thoughts in her head that had put her there.

She felt the cool air rush in as the covers rose. The bed dipped ever so slightly as the presence slide close to Kate. Stillness took over as Kate felt the warm breath brush her face. The cold chill of the finger touching the tip of her nose caused Kate to laugh to herself.

"Morning sweetie," whispered Kate, reaching out to wrap her arm around her daughter, pulling her close to her. Kissing the seven year old on the head, she sighed as she felt Arissa's warm body snuggle into hers.

"Are you going to come eat breakfast, Mommy?" asked Arissa.

"No, I'm not hungry sweetie."

"Daddy made pancakes."

"My stomach isn't feeling up to pancakes right now."

"The baby doesn't want it."

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you going to stay home again today?"

"Maybe just for a little while."

"You want me to stay home with you?"

"I wish you could but you have school."

"It's Friday, it will be okay."

"No, you have missed enough school for one year," Kate ran a finger over Arissa's casted arm. "But I would love some cuddle time later on."

"Me too!" smiled Arissa, giving Kate a kiss on the cheek. "I love you!"

"Love you, too!"

Arissa rubbed Kate's stomach. "Love you too, baby!" Arissa got out of bed and left the room.

Kate breathed a heavy sigh before pulling the covers over her head.

Arissa hopped down the stairs to the kitchen where Tony and the boys sat eating their breakfast.

"Hey, no Mommy?" asked Tony.

"She said the baby doesn't want breakfast," Arissa sat down in her chair. "Is she okay? See seems sad a lot lately."

"I noticed."

"I no think she happy about the new baby," said Alex, sticking an oversized piece of pancake in his mouth.

"She no sad about the baby, she sad cause she no want to move to Ohio!" said Aiden, picking at a piece of egg.

Tony looked at his son. "How do you know about that?"

"I listen when you and Mommy was talking."

"You were ease dropping?"

"No! I was listening to you talk! You say we need to move to Nozzo States cause it got more room and then Mommy started looking sad."

"We're moving to Ohio?' asked Arissa.

"Mommy and I are thinking about it."

"I no want to live in Nozzo States, Daddy!" said Alex.

"Me either!" added Arissa.

"Why not?" asked Tony.

"Cause we like living here!" said Alex.

"Yeah! It's not the same there as it is here! We were all by ourselves there!" said Arissa.

"Well, if we lived there I'm sure you guys would make friends who could come over."

"It's not just friends. We don't have our family there!"

"Yes, you will! Me, Mommy, the boys and the new baby will all be there!"

"Yeah but the whole family! The team!"

"The team?"

"They're our family too! If we move then we won't be a family anymore!"

"The team means a lot to you guys, huh?"

"Yeah, we love them!" said Alex. "You and Mommy love them too, right Daddy?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Then why we gots to move away? We no want to move and Mommy no want to move, we should just stay here so she can be happy!" said Aiden.

"Yeah! Let's stay here so Mommy can be happy again and we can be family!" said Alex, opening his mouth to eat a piece of pancake only for it to fall to the ground for Pudding to eat.

Later that morning, Tony sat at his desk, replaying his conversation with his children in his head.

McGee and Ziva rounded the corner.

"Morning Tony," said the Israeli, heading to her desk to put her things down.

"Morning," replied Tony, unconsciously biting on the nail that barely existed on his thumb.

"Something wrong?" asked McGee.

"No, why do you ask?" The thumb in Tony's mouth muffled his speech.

"Well, you are biting your nail. It's a sign of worry or nervousness."

Tony removed his thumb from his mouth, wiping the moisture off on his pants. "Got a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"I'm worried about Kate."

"Is she okay? I thought she was cleared for work on Monday? She hasn't been in all week."

"According to my three year old, it's because she's upset about us moving us moving to Ohio."

McGee and Ziva got quiet.

"You are moving to Ohio?" asked Ziva.

"Thinking about it."

"I thought you and Kate agreed to stay here?"

"Things changed."

Ziva and McGee shared a look with one another.

"What?"

"Nothing," said McGee.

"That wasn't a nothing look."

"Just surprised, that's all!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ziva and McGee said nothing.

"What? You don't want us to go?"

"Of course we don't want you to go, Tony! But you have to do what is best for your family. That means moving to Ohio, so be it. What matters most is your family and their well-being," said Ziva.

"That's not what I asked you."

Ziva looked at McGee. "Fine, I will not lie. The thought of you and Kate leaving saddens me. I often see the team as something of a surrogate family. I feel a kinship to you and Kate and I am more than honored to be able to be an aunt to Arissa, Alex and Aiden. It's hard to imagine not having you or your family around."

"I'm with Ziva," said McGee. "Things won't be the same without you guys."

"You two sound like my kids," said Tony.

"Have you told Gibbs about you moving?" asked McGee.

"We're still just thinking about it. Nothing is really set in stone yet. I'm starting to get a feeling this may not be a good idea."

"Is this move absolutely necessary?" asked Ziva.

"Moving, yes. We can't stay in that house we're in anymore."

"Why not?"

"Too small."

"Too small? It's a three bedroom house, there is only the five of you," said McGee.

"Soon to be six, Kate's pregnant."

Ziva's face lit up. "Kate is pregnant?"

"Yeah, that's why we need to move. We have nowhere to put a new baby, and hopefully it's just one!"

"Just one what?" asked Abby, walking into the office, Caf-Pow in hand.

"Tony was just telling us he was thinking about moving to Ohio," said Ziva.

"What?" exclaimed Abby. "Why?"

"Tony and Kate are in need of a bigger house so he feels that it is best that they move to DiNozzo Estates."

"Bigger house for what?"

"Kate's pregnant," said Tony.

Abby's eyes grew bigger as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God! Kate's having another baby?"

"Yeah!"

The happy look in Abby's eyes quickly turned to anger as she punched Tony in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you out of your mind? You can't move to Ohio! There is another DiNozzo baby on the way, how am I supposed to love and hug my babies if they are halfway across the country?"

"Abby, we need more room. DiNozzo Estates has the space we need."

"And so do plenty of houses around here! You're a millionaire you can have any house you want why are you moving?"

"We were only thinking about it!"

Abby punched Tony again. "Stop thinking about it!"

"Would you stop hitting me?"

"No! I can't believe you would even think about leaving the team! What does Kate think about this?"

"Tony thinks the reason Kate has been out sick all week is because she doesn't want to move," said McGee.

"She's at home sick because of this?" Abby hit Tony again.

"You know for us to be a "family" we are very violent towards one another!" said Tony.

"You are not moving! I forbid you!"

"You forbid me?"

"Yes! Now you go home and you tell Kate that you're not moving so she can stop stressing herself out about this and focus on my new DiNozzo baby growing inside her!"

"What if I don't?"

Abby's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to Tony.

"Kate always said there is a reason why I didn't have sisters growing up, now I know why." Tony reached down to grab his things and when he stood up Gibbs was right in front of him.

"Going somewhere, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

Tony hesitated. His arm stinging from Abby's blows he hated to feel what Gibbs would do if he knew about them moving. "Um, Kate still isn't feeling well. I was going to go check on her."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a case of the blahs. She should be better soon."

Gibbs studied Tony's face. "Keep your phone on."

"I will." Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he walked towards the elevator.

"Oh Tony…"

Tony froze. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks, Boss."

"Just know the next time you think about leaving my team, it won't be because you are moving, it I'll be because I'm having your ass transferred!"

Tony laughed. "You wouldn't transfer me and Kate!"

"Not Kate, just you!"

Tony arrived home and slowly made his upstairs to his bedroom. Standing in his bedroom door, he looked upon Kate, still asleep in their bed. Tony walked over and sat down next to her sleeping form. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey," said Kate, half asleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," said Tony.

"Apologize for what?"

"For this. For you being laid up in bed all week, not going to work, barely eating! This is my fault and I'm sorry!"

"Tony, this has nothing to do with you. I just don't feel well."

"You don't feel well because you don't want to move to Ohio. You like our children and our very vocal team, rather we be here than in Ohio."

"I never said that."

"But that's what you're thinking! That's why you are acting like this! You don't want to move."

Kate slowly sat up in bed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was trying to be supportive."

"By making yourself sick?"

"Some of that had to do with your kid living inside of me."

Tony placed his hand on Kate's stomach. "Well you can both rest easy because we are not moving."

"We're not?"

"I thought moving to Ohio would be more convenient, not having to look for a house and all but after talking to our kids and seeing what it's done to you, I realized moving isn't a good idea. I'm not moving anywhere that makes my wife or my kids unhappy. I would rather us be cramped in this house than to have to see you the way you have been for the last week."

"You sure, Tony?"

"I'm positive! Plus, I'm a little concerned what would happen to the team if we aren't here! Those people are very attached to us! Not that it's a surprise, DiNozzos have that effect on people."

"So, you're not mad?"

Tony rolled into bed, pulling Kate into his arms, hearing her laugh for the first time in days. "No, I'm not mad! To be honest, I really didn't want to move either, I just thought it was the right thing to do but clearly I was wrong! I just hope you two can forgive me."

Kate gently kissing Tony. "We forgive you! But what are we going to do about a house?"

"You let me worry about that. You just focus on baby DiNozzo in there!"

Kate relaxed into Tony's embrace. Holding his wife in his arms, he unconsciously started to counting the breaths that Kate took, breaths that several weeks ago were nearly taken away from him for good, now those breathes were not only breathing for her but for a new life inside of her.

Tony laughed to himself. "Never would have thought that after all we went through these past few months that we would have a happy ending?"

"Of course we would have had a happy ending. We had each other through all of it. As long we are together we will always have a happy ending."

"Well, here's to our happy ending," Tony pecked Kate on the lips. "And our new beginning," He kissed her again.

"Have I told you I love you lately?"

Tony smiled. "No, I don't think so."

"I love you, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.!"

"I love you too, Caitlin Lauren DiNozzo!" Tony leaned down to kiss Kate again but was blocked by her covering her mouth before she darted out of bed straight to the bathroom. "Yeah, this new beginning is going to be great!"

The Heart of the Matter

A SportyLovatic FanFiction

**That's it kiddies, the end! What do you think? As always your reviews and comments are welcomed. I would love to do this again, that is if you are still game for some more Tate? I just want to thank all of you for reading and for all your great reviews and comments. I especially want to thank you for sticking with me through the elongated update breaks, I am ever grateful! So in parting, I wish you love, peace and Tate :-)**


End file.
